Detention Can Be A Very Good Thing
by CMW2
Summary: High school is hell. High school with the NCIS gang? Now, that's just kickass. A high school fic challenge from Zadok. Of friendship,love, and #2 pencils... Part 1 of 3; NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's good to be back. I haven't written anything for NCIS in a while (due mostly to my WIPs) so I'm hoping I haven't gotten rusty. This fic is also to take my mind off that truly cruel cliffhanger they left us with. I swear to god, if Ziva ends up dead, I'm boycotting the whole shebang. The LA spin-off sounds promising…  
**

**Story info:  
Title: Detention Can Be a Very Good Thing**

**Description: This is multi chapter high school fic with Jenny and Gibbs being single parents to the team. Tony and McGee will be with Gibbs and Ziva and Abby will be with Jenny.**

**It's basically going to be like a teen movie with misunderstandings, realizations, friendship…and smut. I cannot write a story without somebody getting it on. I just can't! Kate, Ari, and (unfortunately) Jeanne will be included and I'll probably be killing Jeanne off by like chapter five. I don't know yet but she'll not be sticking around as anything more than a means to an end…gee, that sounds familiar.**

**Pairings: TIVA, McAbby, Jibbs, and (possibly) Kari. Maybe, maybe not.**

**Rating: M. Duh, it's me.**

**Special thanks to Zadok for issuing the challenge and I hope to have chapter one up by the end of next week at the latest. My arm is killing me due to a pinched nerve or a pulled muscle and I got let it heal.**

**Read, review, enjoy, and let the fun begin…  
**

***~CMW2~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It's on like Donkey Kong. My arm is all better and my long but fun weekend in Toledo is done. Clown carring it to and fro with my family gave me the opportunity I needed to get the first chapter written. Now, this is when our heroes meet and I tried to make it as in character yet high schoolish as possible.**

**Tony's going to be a lovable jackass for now but the presence his little straight edged ninja will change him for the better. I'll bring in Abby and McGee next chapter and hopefully, the parents. I don't know yet.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

"Ah, Mr. DiNozzo. Your usual seat is ready for you when your head deflates."

"My head deflated earlier with my girlfriend. I'm sure Jeanne will let you sniff her fingers if you want, Mr. Vance. Sweat of the Balls is the new _Obsession_."

"Just sit down!"

Glad to have gotten a rise out of his nemesis, 17 year old Anthony DiNozzo sat down in the back row of the detention room. The digital clock read 3:15 and he let out a groan, realizing that he had over 2 hours left of his sentence. Still, sweating his ass off here was better than the alternative. Even though he had passed his classes by the skin of his teeth, his unserved detentions threatened to have him benched. Tony could not afford that. Basketball was the only way that he was going to get anywhere near a college and he did not want to be some schmuck living at home when he was 40.

Besides, he was sure his adopted father would kill him long before 40. His Uncle Gibbs had taken him in after his parents died in a plane crash and Tony had a great deal of respect (and the manly kind of love) for the hardass former Marine. He wasn't he abusive sort of hardass but if you screwed up, he'd definitely tear you a new one before going to find some coffee. A call from Bitchy Vance would guarantee that his senior year would consist of head slaps and building an ungodly huge boat in the basement with no power tools.

In the words of LL Cool J in Deep Blue Sea, he ain't going out like that.

So in the interest of keeping Coach Fornell happy (even though he constantly butchered his last name) and keeping his brain cells, he finally decided to serve out his sentence.

Slumping down in the desk, he pulled out his iPod to let him hear the OSU game highlights and resigned himself to being bored.

Fate, however, had other plans.

At 3:25 PM, on October 15th of the year 2009, Ms. Ziva David walked into the detention room with quiet determination and defiance. He didn't know it then but soon this woman would integrate herself into his life and become his best friend, his partner, and eventually, the mother of his children…

Of course, right now, Tony could only gape at her like an idiot and wonder which cloud of heaven she came down from. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long chocolate curls, big honey colored eyes, peaches and cream skin…god, she was the perfect dessert. Even in those god awful cargo pants, he could clearly see long strong legs and an ass that could give a man a heart attack. A black tee hugged her like a second skin, accentuating her pert but full breasts. An image of him sucking on the orbs filled his groin with heat…

_**Cool it, DiNozzo. You've got a girlfriend. Even though she's batshit insane, Jeanne is still your girlfriend, meaning that you can't drool over that incredible woman…**__  
_  
As usual, Tony ignored his voice of reason and turned off his iPod to listen.

"May I help you, miss?" Vance asked as he packed his briefcase.

"I am here to serve a detention for punching Amber Davis in the nose." Ziva informed him while showing mangled and bruised knuckles for proof.

_Good god, that accent is sexy…Arabic? No, Israeli. After all, she's wearing a Star of David necklace… and she's fiery, too? That's hot…  
_

"And why did you do that, Ms..." Vance continued.

"Ziva David. The wench insulted my sister and made her cry. No one hurts my family without punishment so, I hit her and here I am."

Tony was a little rattled at the venom that entered her tone but he decided that he didn't mind it. It was nice to know that DC High had a girl with a sense of loyalty that didn't relate to the friggin' Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus.

Vance cleared his throat and then said, "Sit where you want and stay until 5. The bozo in the corner's DiNozzo and I strongly suggest you avoid him."

With that, the bastard left them, heading for home.

She barely spared him a glance as she sat near the window and let her red backpack hit the ground with a dull thud. A black instrument case was slid in front of it and she sat down with a sigh. Opening her bag, she pulled out a novel and began to read. Tony stood up and headed for the seat next to her, sitting down smoothly. His hypersensitive nose could immediately smell her scent and he distinguished Ivory soap, Herbal Essences shampoo, and …gunpowder? She actually smelled like gunpowder. Instead of being scared, Tony found himself curious. He knew that Israel let teens serve in the army. Was she a soldier before coming to America? Had she ever killed anyone? How good was she with a gun? Those questions and more buzzed through his mind.

Looking to start a conversation, he turned towards her.

"So, you punched Amber in the face?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. And you were caught with your pants down, yes?"

Tony had been caught with his girlfriend under the bleachers getting a very special massage. Of course, the whole school found out almost immediately after it happened. He blushed but nodded gamely. Apparently, Ziva was as blunt as she was beautiful.

"Getting caught…it twists you on?" she asked as she finally looked at him.

Damn. If he thought he was gorgeous from afar, it was nothing compared to having her up close.

"I think you mean _turns_ me on and no, not really. Going under the bleachers was my girlfriend's idea. She thought it would be romantic." Tony explained sheepishly.

She frowned and asked quizzically, "She thought that being on her knees on concrete under bleachers stained with gum and lord knows what else would be romantic?"

Tony nodded.

"I think that she is not right in the head."

_You and me both, lady._

Tony chuckled and finally noticed her ID card. Every student had to wear one and each population had their own color. Staff had yellow, Freshmen had black, Sophomores had light blue, Juniors had orange, and the Seniors had forest green. Tony was surprised to see that she had the same forest green card as himself.

"You're a senior?"

"Finally. I've wanted to leave this hellhole since day one." she grumbled with a small smile.

"I've never noticed you before."

Her eyes rolled and she said, "You are a jock. Many of them cannot see past the Big Game and their libidos and you're one of those people."

"That's not true!" he defended.

"Need I remind you that you are here due to being caught having your knob polished with the hot pink cloth?" she asked him with a completely deadpan tone.

Tony laughed uproariously at her phrasing and he was pleased to hear her laugh as well.

"Okay, okay, you win. I am a shamelessly rutting caveman who does nothing but screw and play with big orange balls."

"It is nice to know that you accept yourself so wholeheartedly."

This banter was refreshing. Not even the guys on the team could wring him out to dry so effectively. Ziva opened her bag to put her book back and his eyes widened at the sight of all the textbooks inside. A.P. Calculus, A.P. Government, A.P. English, Honors Chemistry, Spanish, and Intermediate Sketching could be seen, along with a folder through of sheet music. Gold lettering on the folder read_**DC HIGH SYMPHONIC WINDS.**_

"What do you play?"

"I am first chair trumpet."

With that, he remembered her.

"You're the JROTC girl, aren't you?"

"That is correct. I play the bugle during our performances."

JROTC was like the army in training with drills and uniforms and everything. They looked cool but it was a lot of hard work. That on top of her schoolwork and she must be swamped all the time.

Tony whistled lowly and asked, "How do you do it all without loosing your mind?'

"I drink heavily." she said flatly.

Tony laughed again, thinking that she was joking.

Her face was completely blank so he asked, "Seriously?"

"No, but the expression on your face was worth the lie."

He snorted and said, "You're a little spitfire, aren't you, Zee-Vah?"

"I have been called that on many occasions, along with less flattering names." she replied with a shrug. "Well, it seems that our time is up."

"Really? That was fast." Tony commented when he saw that was indeed 5.

'That's what she said."

He arched a brow and she shrugged.

"What? I am in band." she said like it was all the explanation she needed. Clarifying, she continued, "One cannot help but do that, especially when Dr. Mallard says to go to measure 69 and do it with gusto."

Again, Tony found himself laughing hard and she produced a card as they headed for the door.

"Here. This is my number. If you have time between playing with your balls, I would enjoy speaking with you."

"Done. Bye, Ziva."

"Goodbye, um..."

"Tony."

"Goodbye, Tony. I do hope that this will not be our last meeting."

With that, she was gone.

"Believe me, sweet cheeks. It won't be." he said to himself before heading for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm glad that I haven't lost my touch with this fandom. It's my favorite one and the first I ever had enough balls to post. Now that the heat wave has ended (for now, anyway), I am on an updating jag. Extreme weather makes my body go out of whack and that makes my brain and my muse shut down and go into survival mode. I want to post a chapter for each of my WIPs before that happens.  
**

**With that in mind, let's get back to the story. Now, that I've gotten the beginnings of the TIVA in place, I'm going to start bringing in the other ships, including Kari. I don't know how yet but it will happen. I just need to find a way to not write Ari as a psycho. Guidance from any Kari shippers would be much appreciated in the form of a review or PM. This chapter is devoted to McAbby.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

_Stupid Amber. Just because she doesn't know about good style and good music, she has to make my life hell and with everyone's blessing, for Christ's sake! Well, not everyone. Thank God I have Ziva. At least __**she'll**__ stick up for me…_

Abby Scuito was pissed. More importantly, she was sad. She had hoped that senior year would be different. Ever since the eighth grade, Abby had been known as Dracula's daughter or the devil worshipper. Just because she liked Black Sabbath more than Britney Spears and wore clothes with gauze, she had been labeled a freak and it wasn't fair. Abby wasn't a freak. She was smart, funny, and loved making jewelry, all completely normal things. Okay, she was kind of obsessed with forensics but it had all of her favorite stuff; science, math, computers, and hot men with degrees. It was her dream career. Of course, nobody knew any of this because they were all so afraid of her. She had been hoping that since they were finally seniors and practically adults, her classmates would be a little more open minded.

No such luck.

Resigned to another year of being stared at and insulted, Abby wiped her tears away, fixed her eyeliner, and exited the girls bathroom, picking up her yellow and purple backpack on the way to the stairs. Fortunately, the school was deserted. The last thing she needed was some stupid jock or one of Amber's lackeys to get in her face. Deciding to walk off her sadness, Abby headed upstairs to the nicer part of the 50 year old school. The floors were cleaner and there were fewer cracks in the walls. Plus, the computer lab was up here. She'd check her email, buy a Caf-Pow! from the 7-11, and then go home.

As she approached the computer lab, she could hear the rapid cadence of computer keys and slowed down a little. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not even a bumbling geek. It was probably Palmer, anyway. He practically lived at school and stayed until the janitors left, playing The Sims or his tuba. He was the only boy that ever talked to Abby and that made her even sadder. She'd probably end up having to marry the little dweeb just so she wouldn't be alone forever. The idea made her depression a little bit deeper. As she turned to leave, he heard a hissed curse and the sound of a backspace button being hit. That definitely wasn't Palmer. He wouldn't know any curse words, especially the F-bomb. Now curious, she entered the lab and she felt her heart stop and then begin to race.

_Good lord. Who is he?_

A tall and slightly built boy sat at the far computer. His blonde hair was in to his ears and big clover green eyes blazed behind black square frames. He had on a pair of black jeans, a white button down and a black blazer hung on the back of his rolling chair. Scuffed black dress shoes were next to his green backpack, matching his socks. His long elegant fingers flew over the keyboard and she found herself imagining them all over her skin, inside her…

Swallowing, Abby stepped forward and promptly tripped over an extension cord, falling to the floor.

_**//////////////**_

_**  
**_The crash broke his concentration and he saw a girl crumpled on the floor. Saving his nearly completed research paper, he hurried to her side and knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

The girl groaned and said, "Yeah. At least I landed on the nice soft linoleum."

When she looked at him, all words left him. This girl was…beautiful. Timothy McGee knew about pretty girls. Lord knew that his brother had gone through every one in the school but this girl was different. She was about 5'10 and actually had curves, a rarity these days. Her skin was almost ghostly pale from lack of sun but her eyes…her eyes were the deepest, clearest blue he had ever seen. She had on a long black leather skirt (which is probably how she tripped), black ballet slippers and fishnets, a blood red blouse, and a vest over it. A headband made of silver skull and crossbones held back her long mane of jet black waves. The setting sun gave her ethereal glow, making her look like she came straight from the heavens.

"What are you working on?"

Her voice broke through his haze and he asked, "Huh?"

"What are you working on? It sounded to be pretty important." she repeated as she got up to look.

"Well, um…" he stuttered.

"_The Evolution of Computer Technology: From Alan Turing to Bill Gates. _Wow, that sounds sweet. Is this your research paper for Ms. Macintosh?"

Surprised that she was actually curious, he nodded dumbly and then joined her at the computer, finishing up and emailing his paper. After closing out the word document, his desktop was up, an interior of a Dell computer monitor, each part labeled.

"You know, I didn't think boys still cared about computers themselves. I just thought they cared about the porn _on_ the computer."

Tim chuckled and said, "Most do. I'm different. I've been taking apart computers and putting them back together since I was 6. It's so bad that my brother calls me McTechnoGeek."

"Like McDreamy?" she asked quizzically.

"No. My last name is McGee so Tony finds interesting ways to twist it into insults. I'd be kind of scared if he meant it in the McDreamy kind of way."

She giggled and he found an unfamiliar heat begin to fill his groin at the sound. It was odd. Usually, girls had no effect on him. Some (like his brother) saw it as irrefutable proof that he was a budding homosexual but honestly, Tim had never really seen the need to be bothered with chasing girls before. Not that he didn't notice them but he had never been seized with the urge to pursue one and get to know in every way that he could think of. Of course, none of them had ever really paid attention to him (unless they were trying to cheat off of his papers) so Tim had never had an opportunity for pursuit.

This girl, whoever she was, changed that.

Checking her ID, he saw that her name was Abigail Scuito and that she was a senior like him.

"Checking my bar code tattoo?" she asked wryly, holding the ID by its required black lanyard.

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out who you were." he admitted sheepishly.

"Hmm. I suppose these things are good for something, um…"

Tim held up his ID.

"Timothy McGee." she read.

"Tim is fine or McGee. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

"What about Timmy?"

A flash of sadness went through him at the nickname. His mom and dad used to call him that before the bus accident that took their lives. His little sister did too but he hadn't seen her in years, separated by the foster system. He didn't even know where she was…

"Sure. I guess you can call me that." he said with a small smile.

"Well, you can call me Abby. I'm heading to the 7-11. You want to come with?"

He nodded and turned off the computer. After putting on his shoes, he picked up his very heavy bag. Shyly, he offered her his arm. She smiled radiantly at him and took it, leading him out the door.

Leading him really wasn't necessary.

Even now, he knew that he would be willing to follow Abigail Scuito anywhere that she wanted to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Howdy do, peoples. Sorry about the wait. My sister had finals at her college, my dad has vacation time this weekend, and my room is oppressively hot. I spent last night tossing and turning so I'm more than a little sleepy. **

**But, as I mentioned in my "Love and TIVA" stories, sleep deprivation makes me productive. In my heat induced stupor, I managed to get most of my drafting done and I have enough to get through this chapter and possibly the next. For all you Jeanne haters out there, you'll be quite pleased with the first part of the chapter…I know I was. I'm not quite finished with her yet but I'll bring her back after I've gotten some things established.**

**School dance drama, anyone?**

**This chapter will introduce Jibbs and it'll be in his POV. I'll get Jenny's next. While we're on the subject of ships, I need help. I'm determined to do a Kari pairing in this little epic but I am still at a loss as to how to incorporate them. Maybe I can have him be one those quiet badasses that stay in the shadows and Kate can be the good girl that draws him out. Tell me what you guys think.**

**PS: The "thunderbolt" (love/lust at first sight) is a concept I jacked from **_**The Godfather **_**and since Tony's a movie nut, I figured it would be appropriate to add. It's going to be a common theme in the story, especially when the guys first meet their girls (see previous chapters for proof, serious zappage there… LOL.)**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hey, dad, I'm home." a tired voice greeted from above.

Looking up from his latest blueprints, Leroy Jethro Gibbs made to greet his oldest but was struck speechless. Tony looked like hell. A large hand print shaped bruise was on his left jaw (black in the dim basement lights), there were deep scratches on his hands, and he could see a drying glob of spit on his letter jacket. Four failed marriages made it easy to recognize the weary look in his eyes.

"Angry girlfriend?" he finally asked as he got back to work.

"Angry _**ex**_-girlfriend.", Tony corrected as he collapsed onto the small couch nearby. "She actually took it better than I thought she would. I expected her to torch my car or come at me with her dad's shotgun. She mostly yelled and gave me this lovely monster movie makeup job. You got any ice down here?"

"I got bourbon."

"I can't drink yet."

"It hasn't stopped you before. Stomach flu, my ass." Gibbs grumbled good naturedly as he tossed him the bottle.

Tony laughed ruefully and took a healthy swig of the amber liquid. A card fell out of his jacket sleeve and Gibbs picked it up, looking at it curiously. Unable to read the small text (although he'd never admit to the fact), he put on his glasses to get a better look.

"Ziva David.", he read along with 2 numbers.

"Actually, it's Dah-veed. She's Israeli…and a friend."

_Yeah, okay. Yet, on the same day you meet her, you break up with your train wreck of a girlfriend…_

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Gibbs asked wryly.

"Seriously, dad! I just met her in detention today!" Tony insisted as he retrieved the card.

_From a train wreck to a future ex con… and thought __**I **__had bad taste in women in high school._

"Oh, she sounds like the class valedictorian." Gibbs sniped.

The fierce gleam in Tony's eyes surprised him.

"She actually is! The only reason she was in detention in the first place was for punching the bitch that made her sister cry in her fake nose! She's smart, funny, and she plays the trumpet in the band!" he defended this "friend" of his.

Gibbs was surprised. Normally, Tony went for the beautiful yet weak docile types. They were like vases, pretty on the outside, hollow as all hell on the inside. This Ziva was different, particularly in the way he described her. "Smart", "funny", "plays the trumpet" and not a "totally hot" in sight.

"And…god, dad, she's gorgeous. She makes all the other girls look like men." Tony continued with an almost reverence.

"Gorgeous" was also new. Perhaps, Ms. Dah-veed had gotten to "The Big D" in more the rutting animal way.

Gibbs found that he liked the idea.

"You going to call her?"

When Tony actually stopped to think about it (something he never did when it came to women), Gibbs had confirmation that this girl…woman was different. Hopefully, Tony wouldn't screw it up like he usually did.

"Yeah. I want to get to know her and not just in the naked way. Dad…I've been hit by the thunderbolt!" he replied with happy realization.

"The what?"

"The thunderbolt, Dad! It was in the Godfather, the first one. Mike's laying low in Italy and he meets this native chick, Apollonia, I think …yeah, it was Apollonia and he totally loses it. He can't get her out of his head at all and he's got to have her by any means necessary. He ends up marrying her and everything." he explained.

Gibbs took the bourbon from him and said, "The day you get married is the day that I table dance to ZZ Top."

"I'll hold you to that, pop."

"Do I look worried?"*****

Tony smirked and said sagely," The thunderbolt is one of God's many great gifts to mankind. It's irresistible and damned near impossible to cure. Even the hardest hard asses in the history of hardassdom can get nailed and not get back up. I mean, wars have been fought over this gift. Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Marilyn Monroe…_**need**_ I go on?"

"I think you _**need**_ to shut up." Gibbs deadpanned.

"Okay, dad, I'll be quiet, but when it happens to you, all I'm going to say is I told you so."

Before Gibbs could retort (or head slap him), the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it and stay out the bourbon. Obviously, you've had enough."

Tony's laughter followed him upstairs and he shook his head. He loved his both his sons like they were his own but sometimes it was a pain in the ass to raise teenagers. Looking around, he noticed that Tim wasn't home yet but he quickly dismissed any worry. He was probably at the school computer lab doing god knows what.

Opening the door, his heart stopped and then began to race.

He was looking at …an angel. She had long flame red hair, big grey eyes, and full pink lips. Her trim but curved body was encased in a black business suit and she smelled like vanilla. She was a couple of inches shorter than him so he had to look down a bit to meet her gaze.

To his surprise, he could see a flash of desire and nerves in her own gaze but it was quickly hidden. When she licked her lips, he barely suppressed the urge to follow her tongue's path with his own.

She cleared her throat and began to fidget with her hands.

"Hi, I'm Jen Shepherd. Your son's with my daughter right now, fixing her computer. He would've called you but his phone's out of charge. Since I was on my way home, I figured I'd stop here to let you know so, um...y-you wouldn't worry." she explained in as gentle yet no nonsense voice.

"Um…okay, that's fine. I'm Jethro Gibbs."

Her hand was silky soft and cool in his firm handshake.

He could feel her pulse falter and begin to race in her wrist as she pulled away.

"Nice to meet you. Um, I'll just send Tim home when he's done. We only live a couple of blocks from here so if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them."

"Okay."

A small smile lit up her face and Gibbs found himself smiling back.

"Well…um…bye."

He watched the gentle sway of her hips as she hurried back to her modest sedan and he watched as she gunned it down the street before closing the door.

Heading to the kitchen, he saw Tony smirking at him from the refrigerator.

"What?"

"I told you so." he sing-songed.

It had never felt so good to head slap him before.

***He **_**should **_**be. It won't be happening for a while, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this one lately. I just finished one fic and now, I've got three more other than this one. Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea to take on 4 WIPs at once but I'll cope.**

**Well, I've got Jenny's POV on the meeting of Gibbs for the first bit of this chapter and then I'll be incorporating the Kari ship. I think I've come up with something good for them. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Well, let's get back to it.**

**PS: I found the Star Trek soundtrack on YouTube and I can't get enough of it. I'm such a nerd. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Entering her home office, Jen immediately sat down at her computer and opened up her search engine. Typing in Jethro Gibbs, she was surprised to see an image of the man she had just finished falling for…er, talking to.

Clicking on a nearby article, she read that he was an instructor at the Hoover Building, specializing in leadership and weapons. He was around 45, a year older than her and widowed while he been away in the army, losing not only his wife but his little girl. Her heart broke for him and she read further, noting that his reputation preceded him. He was infamous for his head slaps and his tough love but the agents that were taught by him ended up being some of the best.

He was also a registered foster parent, another thing that they had in common. He was one of the few that would take teenagers and not complain about it. A link to the high school website showed pictures of Tim and an Anthony DiNozzo who were both in Ziva and Abby's class group, the Smashing Seniors.

_Competent professional, foster parent, damaged, sexy…he seems to be too good to be true. I shouldn't put too much stock in him…_

There was something about him though; He had a pull to him that made her weak in the knees and tongue tied. No man had ever done that before, not even her former fiancé. It still hurt to think about Jack's betrayal and she had sworn to never fall for anyone else again. She had her work as an attorney and her daughters. She didn't need anyone else.

But this man, with his big blue eyes, silver hair, and nervous smile had gotten under her skin.

What scared her was that she wanted him to stay.

_**////////////**_

"…_it was __**awful!**__ He just stood there and broke my heart! After all, I've done for him! It's like he didn't even __**care!**__ Even when I hit him, he didn't get mad or anything! He just walked away like the past 4 months meant __**nothing!**__"_

Kate Todd listened to Jeanne whine and sob over DiNozzo and barely resisted the urge to go over there and smack her. What had she really been expecting? Once you made it easy for a man, they always left. Kate despised Jeanne. She made all the rest of them look bad with her trampy, clingy behavior. Her lackeys made things worse by encouraging it. Didn't they all realize that the bitch was tainting their chances at getting a boyfriend around here? After all, if one cheerleader's insane, who's to say that they all aren't?

_God, if only this school had a gymnastics team…_

Brushing her auburn hair out of her eyes, she continued doing her pushups. The team was supposed to be warming up and waiting for Coach Mann to get them started. Kate was the only one that was bothering, which was probably why she was the strongest member of the team. Jeanne was only captain because of her dad and his big pocketbook. She wasn't a good leader and a sub par performer. Not to mention a total drama queen. Actually, everyone but Kate acted like it was Hollywood instead of high school. Unfortunately, it seemed that practice would be delayed due all the drama…again.

Kate had transferred from St. Mary's this year and DC High was a complete 180 from what she was used to. No uniforms, no seating charts in the lunchroom, and no nuns with rulers breathing down your neck. In a way, it was liberating. Kate could experiment with her look (she made her own clothes) and talk to whomever she pleased, including boys.

Kate wanted a boyfriend but not just any punk off of the street.

She wanted a kind man, a strong man, someone that she could to talk to about something other than sports and food. Kate was looking for an intellectual equal, someone that she could kiss and touch without feeling bile rise in her throat. Perhaps, he would be here.

If so, she was determined to find him, even in this cesspool of humanity.

Finishing her pushups, she turned to the wall to begin stretching and squeaked once in surprise.

A boy was watching her…no, a _**man**_ was watching her.

He was tall, at least 6'1 and dressed in all black, including boots. His deep brown hair was short but she could see that it was wavy. He was olive skinned, muscular, and he even had 5 o clock shadow. The only thing that betrayed him as a student was his forest green ID card. She couldn't see his name but she recognized him from one her classes, possibly Senora Cortez's.

"I apologize for startling you. Coach Mann invited me to observe your team in order to come up with routines for you." he told her in gentle accented voice.

As he stepped further into the gym lights, she could see that his eyes were a bright brown, almost amber with forest green flecks within them.

Kate could easily see herself drowning within them.

Swallowing thickly, she looked down at her bare feet, suddenly finding her orange polished nails fascinating.

"It's okay…um…"

"Ari Haswari."

"Ari. Well, anything you can do will be beneficial. We kind of suck." Kate said sheepishly.

"Not as badly as the football team. I have washed my hands of them, particularly after the spectacularly epic fail they achieved on Saturday." he replied with a wry smile, causing Kate to laugh and meet his gaze again.

The loss had been comical. 0 to 63, with someone actually handing the ball to the other team with a screamed, "What's the point?!" at halftime. Kate remembered the game well because that was when Jeanne had nearly dropped her onto the track.

Her black sweats began to ride low and she quickly tightened the string, noting that his gaze had flicked to her hipbones before his smile softened, becoming tinged with…tenderness?

_My god, he likes me. Wait, don't jump to conclusions and for god's sake, be cool, Caitlin. Don't scare him off!_

"Well, Coach Mann isn't here yet. I think she might be in her office. Do you want to go get her?"

"Please, Miss…"

"Caitlin Todd. Um, you can call me Kate." she offered with uncharacteristic shyness before heading across the gym.

_**/////////////**_

He was supposed to be observing the team.

He was supposed to be categorizing their strengths and weaknesses.

Instead, he was focused on Caitlin. Her body was lean yet lushly curved, moving fluidly against the chaos of her teammates. It was apparent that Caitlin was the only one who cared about her craft; the others were in it for popularity and men to offer themselves to. All of them were shallow and vapid, destined to be the next generation of waitresses and street walkers.

She was different.

He had noticed her as soon as she arrived at DC High. She had been brought to his Spanish class and he had been taken in by her deep grey eyes and her modest dress. Her intellect was stimulating and he had barely resisted the urge to touch her as she walked past his desk. He wanted her. However, he had never had he been so consumed by desire for a girl that he would neglect to find out her name and her background. It was a habit from his early years in Israel. If one knew everything there was to know about the ones surrounding them, it was easier to exploit or protect them, whatever the situation required. Typing on his laptop, he hacked into the city files and found her records.

_Born on May 10, 1991: youngest of 5 children and the only girl, allergic to novacaine, Roman Catholic…_

Closing out the window, he returned his gaze to her, noting that she was drinking a purple Gatorade. A few drops escaped from her lips and disappeared into her black tank top. An image of his tongue following the drops caused his loins to fill with fire. She looked at him and he was inwardly smiling to see the barely hidden desire in her gaze.

_Apparently, Ms. Todd has a wild streak under all of that Catholic purity. I wonder what it would take to provoke it…_

She smiled at him and then joined the rest of the team in running laps around the gym.

Closing his laptop, Ari descended from the stands and checked the time.

It was around 5:30 and he was hungry.

Perhaps Caitlin could join him for dinner.

He wanted to get to know her better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've have a very long weekend. My mom and I are getting into it again and it is over something so damn dumb, it's almost funny. You see, the upstairs of my house has bad connections to the A/C system. It's not surprising given that the dudes that restored the house had a tendency to smoke weed and drink while on site. No lie. Seriously, one of our walls is **_**lopsided**_** so air ducts sounds to be a blessing compared to what **_**could**_** be wrong. Anyway, my mom's solution is to have my window and door open to induce a breeze through the level. Now, I wouldn't have a problem if it worked for my room too, there wasn't a house being noisily remodeled across the street every day…and my scatter brained ding-dongs for siblings understood the concept of staying out of my room. I love them dearly but they break things…expensive things…like computers.**

**You see where I'm going with this?**

"**But, CMW2, they're just little children, they don't know better", some may protest. Yeah, well they broke my other computer and I didn't get a new one for six (count 'em!) six MONTHS! It's not happening again on my watch so my mom and I are just going to have to agree to disagree…while I keep my door shut.**

**And coupled with the A/C drama, I had to do something on here that I had sworn never to do. I disabled my anonymous reviews. I **_**still**_** feel sick about it. See, when I finally got the hang of things around here and people (like you guys) started to read and appreciate my stuff, I wanted everyone, regardless of whether they had an account or not, to be able to enjoy it too. You know, like an equal opportunity for fanfic…it was good idea. Unfortunately, one reviewer got more than a little nasty on **_**Aftermath**_** (my SVU fic) so I took the necessary action. It was like getting your shots: hurts like son of a bitch but good for you in the long run. **

**It still sucks, though…life sucks for me.**

**So, when my life is sucking, I write. Lucky for you guys. This chapter will have the various teen ships I established interacting in government sanctioned torture…I mean co-op gym class. Also, I'm going to add one more couple to the party and I know it's probably going to get me laughed at. I **_**like**_** Palmer and Lee together, okay? Sue me. I think that the man could use a girlfriend and I don't feel like making an OC for him. Also, I think his character on the show was a little better when he was doing her so I'm going to hook them up. Besides, every teen movie needs that "You gotta be kidding me, right?" couple to bring it all together.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Ziva walked out of the girl's locker room and into the gymnasium. As she looked around, she noticed that the boys would be sharing the gym with them today. At the moment, they were all doing push ups. She spotted Abby's new boyfriend in the front, along with Palmer, the Haswari boy…and Tony. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met briefly and she looked away, suddenly shy. No man had ever caused that before, the nerves and the butterflies that books always gushed about.

Tony was undeniably different. Unlike the other jocks she had met, he had layers. Underneath that carefree, "Who gives a shit?' attitude, there was a good man, a kind man, a smart man. She wanted to get to know him. Although, facade Tony was just as fascinating, she decided. He made her laugh and smile so easily, something that she hadn't been able to do much since she lost her biological family to Hamas.

"Ooh, the boys are here. Let's go warm up with them. Make 'em look bad."

Abby had on her usual black and red uniform of a tank and shorts and she was smiling brilliantly, making her irresistible to deny. Besides, she wanted to talk to Tony again, anyway.

"Very well. Let's start our line near them." she said while pointing to Tony's line, which was still going strong. Apparently, it was a core strength and stamina challenge: go until you can't anymore. Mr. Barnett was sitting in a chair, thumbing through a Sports Illustrated and smirking at each kid that gave up.

_**////////////////**_

"Shalom, Tony."

Ah, so he hadn't been hallucinating. Ziva was really there and not an angel to guide him through the gates of heaven. It was a pity…well, not really. At least he something nice to look at while he was put through the wringer by that bastard Barnett. He was the only teacher who he hated as much as Vance. She could take his mind off him and put it something much more…stimulating. Ziva had on the DC high tank top of blue, silver and purple and green camo shorts, the clothes hugging every beautiful curve she had. Plus, she was ripped. He could see the muscles working as she moved, impressing him. Her push ups were one handed and one armed, irking him a bit until he remembered that she was in the JROTC. She was supposed to make him look bad because she had the skills and balls to make it with them.

"Hey, Zee-vah. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Not for you, obviously. What happened to your face?"

The concern in her bambi brown eyes damn near brought him to tears, tears not because of the torture Barnett was gleefully putting them through but due to the simple fact that no female had shown him genuine concern since his mother.

"Remember the girlfriend I mentioned the last time we talked?"

"Yes. She was the one who got you caught with your shorts down and your flagpole at attention."

The boys around him laughed, even McGoober, and he suppressed the urge to knock them all over. Any interference with another student's progress got you 2 miles on the track. But, it wasn't funny…okay, yeah, it really was but he still didn't like talking about it or being reminded of it.

"Ye-ah. I broke up with her and she got mad, taking out her rage upon my poor face and hands." he replied sullenly.

The handprint had faded to reddish yellow and his cuts were wrapped in thick gauze and doused with rubbing alcohol. The last thing he needed was for his hands to get infected.

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm not. Besides, now that she's gone…I can explore other options."

He gave her a significant look and she froze briefly, letting Tony see a flash of desire go through her orbs before she continued with both hands on the floor.

He was delighted to see a blush on her cheeks.

_**////////////////**_

Tim was now jogging up and down the bleachers with Abby, surprised that she could keep up so easily with him. Usually girls didn't bother with fitness, especially if they were smart. Why be ripped if you had a brain, they figured. Tim however was all about the balance. Healthy body, healthy mind was his philosophy. It had worked for him since first grade and if it wasn't broken, then he wasn't going to fix it nor complain about Abby's same ideas.

Besides, he liked a woman who wasn't allergic to sweat.

"So, your brother and my sister…you think there's something there?" she asked when they got to the end and shared an Aquafina.

Tim looked to the far basketball hoop where Tony and Ziva were in a fierce one on one game. She had knocked him to the floor to make her shot but afterwards, she extended a hand to help him up. Tony took the hand and yanked her down onto him, prompting a playful wrestling match until Ms. Kingston broke it up. Then, he whispered something in her ear to make her laugh and hit him at the same time. They were…cute, for lack of a better adjective.

"Yeah, definitely…_**why?**_" he asked while looking at her warily

"Eh, just asking."

The innocent smile on her face didn't fool him for a second.

"Abby, no." he said flatly.

_**//////////////**_

She had been expecting that.

"Come on, Timmy! _**Look**_ at them! They're _**perfect**_ for each other!"

Tony was now chasing her around the gym stations and Ziva was grinning triumphantly, his Gatorade in her hand. When they got to the mats, he lunged and tackled her, getting his drink back with a smug grin. The grin abruptly left his face when she kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the floor with a loud thud, much to the amusement of the classes and the chagrin of the teachers.

In an effort to get them to "stop playin' grab ass" as Barnett called it, they were sent to stack the mats upstairs on opposite sides. Abby knew that it wouldn't stop them for a second. Ziva had never been so animated before, so happy, and she could see the way that Tony looked at her. He liked her…

"I don't doubt that, Abby. Tony's never looked at other girls like he looks at Ziva…"

_Boyfriend of 5 days and we're already in sync. He's a keeper…_

"…but, we should let them figure it out on their own. Interfering would be wrong."

…_and a stickler for morals and rules. Gonna have to fix that._

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "It's not interfering. It's matchmaking."

"Benevolent interfering."

"Interfering for a good cause. They could be **soul mates**, Timmy. They could fall in love, get married, and have a whole mess of kids with their firstborns named after us out of gratitude." she insisted idealistically.

'The day Tony becomes a father is the day I'll let you tie me up as a love captive for a whole weekend." he replied with a dubious scoff.

"I'll hold you to that." Abby promised darkly.

"Do I look worried?"

"You should be. You wouldn't like what I would do to you, McGee." she scoffed as she moved to get away.

Strong arms encased her waist and she was pulled down into his lap with her facing him.

His clover green eyes were nearly black with desire and she gulped.

"I'm sure I would.." he purred before placing her gently onto the bleachers and walking away, leaving her baffled, frustrated, and very, very wet.

_**//////////////**_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and spin…_

"Hey, Todd! You think you can move a little slower? I can't enjoy the view!" Brent Langer called while tossing a football up and down in the bleachers.

Kate had decided to use gym class to work on her moves so she wouldn't look like an idiot with the rest of the girls at the next game. Langer had followed her outside and she had been ignoring his remarks steadfastly but she hadn't been able to sleep last night, images of hot olive skin and silky soft lips keeping her up.

When Kate didn't get enough sleep, she got mad and when she got mad, people got hurt.

She had already punched her oldest brother in the jaw and she had no qualms about hitting another asshole.

However, before she could do anything to the tool, a deadly calm voice handled the situation for her.

"You should not be looking at her in the first place. You should be practicing so maybe, just maybe, you and the other talentless, mindless hacks on your team can have a snowball's chance of winning for once. Leave her be."

Ari was here. Ari had kissed her and left her on her porch in a daze and now he was here defending her honor from an idiot. It was…nice. Not as nice as his kisses but still nice. Langer looked scared but was trying to hide it under his bravado.

"What are you, her dad?"

"I am too dark and too Israeli to be her father. As a matter of fact, I am her _**boyfriend**_ and I am not the sort of man to share. I am the sort of man to kill my rivals. Would you like a demonstration?" he deadpanned before giving him a chilling grin.

Langer had practically tripped over himself to get away from Ari, much to her amusement.

"I guess not." he said, making Kate laugh harder, an unladylike snort escaping her at the end to her horror. Instead of laughing at her, he merely gave her a kind smile.

"Do not worry about that, Caitlin. Come here."

Immediately, she did and he picked her up over the railing like she was a child.

Before she could speak, his lips were on hers again, making her slump against him like a rag doll.

_**//////////////**_

She was chewing gum again, this time a cinnamon and orange kind. Ari found that he liked it better than the strawberry banana kind that had been in her mouth during their first kiss.

Using his tongue, he took it into his own and Caitlin moaned deeply as he slid his hands leisurely over her curves, nipping his bottom lip in retaliation for a squeeze to her behind.

Ari startled and she pulled away looking nervous but remaining near him.

"Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

_Such an innocent one…so pure…_

"No, _metuka_. I enjoyed that. You just surprised me, is all."

"Well, I'm not completely clueless. I've done some research."

Research? Was that a euphemism of some kind? The very idea of another man's hands or lips on her made him uncomfortable and angry and it showed in his facial expression.

"No, not _that_ kind of research. I was an uncorrupted Catholic girl until Friday. I just…well, I looked a few things up in Cosmo and it said that men liked being roughed up a bit so I just figured…" she explained sheepishly.

Relief and tenderness filled him along with amusement. His Caitlin was a unique find. She was not content to be idle and ignorant. She had to be proactive in all aspects in her life and that pleased him.

"I see. Perhaps I could take a look at that article some time." he replied thoughtfully.

If she was going to do things like biting his lip due to it, then he wanted to study it so he'd be able to anticipate her actions… and enjoy them.

"It's in my bag if you really want to see it.", she chuckled.

"I really want to see it.", he confirmed.

She looked surprised and then took his hand, leading him towards the locker rooms like he was a child.

He didn't mind at all.

_**/////////////////**_

Jimmy Palmer was not having a good morning.

Abby had gotten a boyfriend and a nice smart one too, blowing whatever chances he had with her to hell. If he were realistic (and he was), then he knew that his chances were less than nil. Still, there had been a little hope for him. She had been the only girl to be nice to him and she had once smiled at him. Seeing her on McGee's lap had been a bitter pill to swallow.

Deciding to lick his wounds (and to get as far away from Barnett as possible), he had decided to walk around outside. Of course, Langer had found him immediately and had thrown his glasses under the bleachers before going to bother a pretty red haired cheerleader.

Since then, he had been under the bleachers looking for his specs. If he couldn't find them, then he'd have to go home and get his spares, wasting valuable school time. Seeing a glint of metal in the distance, he crawled towards it, hoping it was his specs and not a knife or god forbid, a used syringe.

With his luck, he'd end up with tetanus or hep. C.

A strong breeze picked up and a glob of wet leaves hit him in the face, blinding him further.

Brushing it off, he continued on his journey, letting out a frustrated snarl as he realized that the metal was a coke can.

"Are you looking for these?" a soft voice asked.

Turning towards it, he made out a hand offering him his glasses.

"Yes. Thank god you found them. I can't see a thing without…"

His words died in his throat as he met the onyx eyes of a goddess. She was of Asian descent, Chinese from her bone structure and she was maybe 5'7. He really couldn't tell because of his angle. The October sun made her hair glow like black marble and her skin was a healthy pale. A deep pink shirt hugged her curves and long, beautiful legs were apparent, even under her ankle length black skirt.

"…m-my glasses." he stuttered.

Instead of laughing at him or looking at him dismissively, she knelt down next to him and produced Neosporin and a Band-Aid from her bag.

"You have a scratch on your arm. Hold still."

_**///////////////**_

So, _**this**_ was the Jimmy Palmer that was reviled by the girls so much. She had noticed his name on the forest green card like hers as she tended to his wound.

Other than his unfortunate social status, she couldn't see anything wrong with him. Of course, in high school social status was everything. Michelle had learned that lesson very quickly. Once the boys realized that she was not a _**Memoirs of a Geisha**_ extra and the girls realized that she hated conversation without substance, they all treated her like a pariah. She didn't mind it. She had better things to focus on than them, like fulfilling her dream of being an attorney. She was determined to be the first Lee woman to go to college since their family immigrated to America in the 40s and nobody was going to stop her.

But, Palmer was kind of cute. Actually, he was _very_ cute. Smart (if the rumors were to be believed), tall and lanky in the way she liked, short brown hair and big pretty blue eyes. Eyes that were looking at her with awe and almost reverence. She liked that, too. It was a welcome change from outright lust, although she could see an innocent form of it within the orbs, intriguing her.

Her hand absently stroked up and down his forearm, making goosebumps rise in the wake of her touch. She moved her hand up and he followed it with his eyes until she cupped his face.

"Tell me, Jimmy. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

He swallowed thickly and stuttered, "N-no."

A sly smile curved her lips and she asked, "Would you like to?"

Teeth sank into his lower lip but he mutely nodded, giving her the green light.

He was an absolute natural, his lips were sweet even though they were chapped and he followed her lead slowly, like he was afraid of spooking her.

Most boys were just too grabby or rough but he was excellent.

As soon as his tongue found the roof of her mouth, she moaned and slumped against him, causing him to smoothly maneuver them into a sitting position so they wouldn't disconnect.

Right then and there, Michelle Lee decided to break her rule and focus on something else other than schoolwork.

If this were any indication, the decision would be richly rewarding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Now, the fun begins. Since all of the ships have been firmly established, it's time for me to get them closer. This chapter is going to focus primarily on TIVA and Jibbs but the others will there. It's late October going into November and that means it's leaf raking season. Some of the most awesome memories I've had with my friends and the occasional dude happened over a huge pile of leaves so I'll be using that. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

**PS: My "One Update a Day" system is a wonderful success and in celebration, I'll be putting up my IPS fic by Monday or by the end of today, if I'm lucky. Look for it. Also, the TIVA campfire scene was totally jacked from **_**Chasing Liberty**_**, a predictable but guilty pleasure chick flick.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Knocking on the door, he swallowed nervously. He didn't know why. He had been invited over for leaf raking and s'mores. He wasn't trespassing. Why was he nervous? Then, the answer dawned on him. It was because he'd be seeing Ziva again and possibly touching her. Gym class had been a hoot and he had never had so much fun with a girl…well, with his clothes on, that is. The feelings that she had invoked in him in the detention room had deepened so fast and it scared him.

Fortunately, he wasn't scared enough to run from them.

The door opened and he was immediately given a Hobbes worthy hug by a squealing Abby.

"Tony! Yay, you made it!"

Chuckling, he carried her inside and gave her a fond squeeze. Abby was like the crazy, loud, fun little sister he never got to have. Other than her questionable taste in men (seriously? McGeekLord?), she was pretty kickass. That was another thing he was grateful to Ziva for. If it weren't for her being a badass ninja, he wouldn't have met her.

"Hiya, Abby. Where is everyone?" he greeted as he put her on her feet.

"Backyard with us. Come on. Ziva's waiting for you." she urged as she hauled him towards the sliding doors.

"She is?" he questioned dumbly as they got outside.

"_Yes. Shalom, Tony."_

Turning to the left, she saw Ziva sitting on a chair, tying a leaf bag shut. She had on a deep orange sweater and red flannel pajama pants. Instead of shoes, she was barefoot with sparkle orange polish on the nails. Finishing her task, she began to approach him. Moving to meet her, he was surprised to be wrapped in a tender hug. She was just as soft and pliant as she looked and he took a whiff of her loose hair. She smelled like roses and fall and Ziva, delighting him.

"Hey, Zee-Vah. Need some help hauling these?" he asked after pulling away slowly and looking towards the gate.

There was a pyramid of at least 30 bags waiting to be taken to the curve.

"Later. Let's go get in the pile."

Following her, he spotted a massive pile of leaves dead center in the backyard. Abby shoved McMircochip into it and they were promptly swallowed. Kate and that Ari dude were playfully throwing leaves at each other until she jumped up onto his back, making him collapse like a red oak into the middle. Palmer and a pretty Asian girl were the only ones really raking but they were laughing about something or other. Ziva ran forward and did a back flip deep into the pile. Her head came out and he couldn't help but smile at the leaves that were in her hair and the glow in her eyes.

"Come on, Tony! They're just leaves!" she called.

_When in Rome, do as the Romans do…and follow the sexy Israeli chick._

With that, he charged and jumped in after her, her sweet laughter urging him on.

_**////////////**_

Watching them from the kitchen, she let a tender smile curved her lips.

It had been a long time since Ziva had been so happy and it was nice to see. Jen had always worried about her. When her father, mother, and sister had been taken by suicide bombers, 12 year old Ziva had been sent to her, according to Ava's will. Ava had been her partner while she had been working with Interpol and her best friend. When Ziva and Tali had been born, she had been made her godmother and guardian to both of them, shocking her to the core.

"_What Eli does is dangerous. What I do is dangerous, as well. If, god forbid, something took us both from our babies, I could not think of a better Ima for them than you, Jennifer. Please, my friend. Let us do this."_

She had never been happier with a decision than to accept her plea. Unfortunately, Tali had been killed too so Ziva had come to her broken, sad, and quiet. It had been over a year and Jen had been about to lose her when Abby arrived, just as sad and broken by the system. She had needed to be kept safe and loved. She had needed…a big sister. That had been Ziva's reason for healing. Abby had drawn her out and now, they were as good as blood family.

It seemed like Tony would be the one to fill in those last missing pieces in her life.

Jen knew that high school relationships were notoriously flaky but there was something about the two of them that told her that they would last long after they got their diplomas.

Ziva had found her other half and Abby had with Tim, for that matter.

Thinking about the boys inevitably made her think about their father.

Gibbs was supposed to be over soon for supervision purposes and Jen was a little nervous. Logically, she knew that she shouldn't be. She was in her house, her turf, and he wouldn't dare try something with their kids nearby.

_But, you want him to try something…you want him to try and touch you and kiss you with those lips of his and lay you down and…_

A knock at the door made her jump guiltily and break out of her fantasies. It was maddening. She had barely said 10 words to the guy and now he was all in her head. What was worse was that she liked it. Steeling her resolve, she answered the door, determined to show more dignity than before.

Her mouth went dry as she looked up into his eyes and her knees promptly went to mush. He was in all black today, looking every bit like a badass James Bond.

_007 has nothing on him…_

_**///////////////**_

The last time had felt so off kilter around a woman was when he had met Shannon.

His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty, and he could feel an asthma attack threatening for the first time in years, throwing him back to his high school days. Of course, no one as beautiful as Jen had given him the time of day back then.

"Hi. Come on in." she greeted before withdrawing quickly to the kitchen, her bare feet slapping on the floor.

The house was large but comfortable, going back to the English time. The walls were painted a rich ruby red, making her hair look even more like fire. She was wearing a white skirt and pink top, softening the dark mahogany of the floors and paneling.

Looking out the sliding doors, he spotted Tony tying bags with a dark haired girl, presumably Ziva. He smirked as she slugged his arm for something and he picked her up, heading for the much smaller pile of leaves, her struggles failing against him.

"_Tony, if I am going in there, so are you!"_

"…_Okay."_

The rest of the group collapsed into helpless laughter as they fell in and Ziva started pounding on him with a gardener's glove.

Gibbs shook his head and turned to see a steaming mug of coffee on the counter for him.

"I didn't know how you liked it so I just kept it black. It's okay, right?"

_It's perfect…like you._

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks."

She grabbed her own mug and headed outside, sitting on a black futon.

He joined her and looked at the setting sun, already starting to see the stars.

It would be a clear, crisp night, perfect for a campfire.

Looking at her, he saw that she was watching her daughters tenderly, adding more appeal to her.

Slowly, shyly, Gibbs took her free hand in his, tracing the knuckles gently.

After a moment's hesitation, she held back, squeezing it with a small smile.

_**//////////////**_

Ziva noticed it after a few minutes and shared a knowing look with Tony.

"It's like Noah's Ark, here." he quipped.

She chuckled and helped him haul the last few bags. Once the horseplay stopped, the many hands around made short work of the pile and now the yard was clear. Looking, she took in where everyone was.

Ari and Kate were under the oak tree, she was dozing a bit and Ari was reading a…Cosmo article? Odd. The material seemed to be a bit too vapid for him but he was intently studying it, most likely memorizing it for later....activities with a willing Kate. Ziva decided not to dwell on that and focused on Palmer and Michelle Lee.

Ziva knew Michelle from band class. She was the seamstress for the uniforms and Dr. Mallard's co-op student. An intelligent yet kind girl, she was a good match for Palmer. He was lying in the grass with her and they were pointing out the constellations as they became visible. One good thing about their home was that it was excellent for stargazing. Occasionally, a kiss would be shared but nothing obscene

They were a sweet couple...

Like Abby and McGee. They were on Abby's laptop doing something and she was sitting between his legs, her back flush to his chest. He would press light kisses to her jugular and she would stroke the sensitive flesh on the inner bend of his elbow, making him shiver. To her knowledge, they hadn't kissed yet but she had a feeling that it would be soon.

_Just like myself and Tony…_

Their friendship was wrought with chemistry and heated looks and Ziva was eager to explore it. She knew that them pairing up would cause the school to be in an uproar. The MVP and the Nerd? "Unthinkable! Impossible! Unholy!" they would howl. Not to mention his ex. Ziva now remembered meeting Jeanne Benoit once for 5 minutes and that was all that she could take without wanting to slit her throat. She would definitely want some form of "revenge", something that Ziva was wary of.

Oh, she wasn't afraid of a fight. In fact, if the little hussy decided to start something, she'd shove her down the stairs. No, she'd _throw_ her down the stairs and then go have a cup of tea with Dr. Mallard afterwards with cream with two lumps of sugar.

However, Ziva had built a reputation as a classy, reasonable young woman amidst the staff and students of DC high, above the immature and misguided desperate girls.

Would Tony be worth all the hassle of bringing herself down to their level?

Looking at him, the fading sunlight played over the light tan of his skin and made his already deep green eyes sparkle like emeralds.

She swallowed thickly and looked away.

_Yes, he is. Fortune favors the bold, Ziva. It's time to step things up…_

_**//////////////**_

Molten marshmallow and chocolate was wiped on his face and he turned to look at her innocently munching on her graham cracker.

"Just so you know…that's really hot." he deadpanned.

She giggled and he sighed, wiping it off with a napkin. She was wrapped in a blanket and the firelight plus the moonlight made her glow like marble. His hands literally itched to touch her but he held back. Ziva was not like the other girls. He couldn't just go at it willy-nilly. He needed a plan.

Plus, he meant what he said to his dad.

He wanted to get to know her and not just in the naked way.

Getting to know someone took time. Well, it took more than a week and a half. Had it really just been a week and a half? God, time flew when it felt like it. Now, if it could just feel like it during Calculus…

A very soft and cool hand went to his cheek and Ziva was right in his space. When had she managed to do that? And where the hell did everyone else go? Instead of dwelling on that, he let her do what she wanted. The hand traced over his fading bruises and then her lips followed, her tongue tracing hot swirls over the flesh.

Tony moaned and his hands went from itching to burning.

_You know what, we do know each other enough…after all, I don't think she's the type of girl to do this with some random stranger…_

Justification found, he let his hands span her narrow waist and dig into the flesh, pleased that he couldn't feel her ribs.

She moved with him and straddled his lap, looking at him with onyx eyes.

When her tongue darted out to lick her lips, it broke him.

There, in front of a burning fire and God, Anthony DiNozzo kissed Ziva David with tongue, teeth, and hands.

It was the best decision he had ever made.

_**///////////////**_

Abby's squeal got everyone's attention and they came to the sliding door.

She pointed and everyone could see a passionately making out Tony and Ziva by the fire.

Jumping up and down, she faced her boyfriend.

"Benevolent interfering rocks your socks off!" she crowed triumphantly before sticking out her tongue.

Being the good sport that he was, Tim merely rolled his clover green eyes and headed back to the living room smiling.

He'd never question Abby again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's Monday morning so means that it's back to school for our teens, including the now together TIVA. The school day will extend into two parts. This one is from 1****st**** hour to Lunch, where the Jeanne drama will increase. No worries, you guys. I **_**will**_** get rid of her. I promise. I just want to have some fun with her, first.**

**While we're on the subject of fun, I'm itching to put some sexing in this but I don't know who should go first. I want to give Tony and Ziva a little romance before **_**they**_** get naked so they're out. The choice is up to you guys. Who is getting down and dirty first: Tim and Abby, Jimmy and Michelle, Kate and Ari, or Jenny and Gibbs? Let me know in a review or PM and I'll let you guys know my decision next update.**

**PS: Due to the number of textbooks I put in Ziva's bag, there will be 7 classes plus lunch at DC high. School starts at 7 instead of 8 and gets out at 4 instead of 3, meaning I have to change some times in the detention scene…curse my eye for detail! Also, Mr. Jurvis is real. He was my World History teacher from January to June of this year.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Ziva opened her locker and was surprised to see a pink rose taped to the door, along with a note. Placing down her backpack and trumpet case, she took the note off.

Opening it, she smiled as she recognized Tony's messy scrawl.

**Ziva, I hope this gets to you okay and that you like it. Your hair smelled like roses yesterday so I just figured…anyway, the rose is for you and I'll see you in gym.**

**Tony DiNozzo**

Using the mirror in her locker, she gently wove the rose into her bun and let two tendrils of hair frame her face.

"Aw, did Tony give that to you?"

Passing the note to Abby, she nodded and got her books for 1st, 2nd, and 4th hour. Gym was 3rd hour so didn't need a book for that. After lunch, she'd come back for her sketching supplies, her Spanish book, and her horn. One good thing about being in Symphonic Winds was that you got to end the day in band so if the rest of your day was awful, Dr. Mallard and the music would cheer you right up.

Although, Ziva had a feeling that she wouldn't need to be cheered up today.

Closing her locker, she got the note back from a very happy Abby and headed for Calculus.

_**//////////////**_

"Good morning, Tony."

He sighed heavily and looked at Jeanne with weary eyes as she sat next to him. He was actually early for class and he had every intention of staying awake and listening. Ziva deserved a smart man or at least one who made an effort. No more skating by with low Cs and high Ds. It was time for a change. "The Big D" had died a peaceful death in that detention room and he would not be pulling a Buffy and coming back.

"If you're here to finish me off, make it quick. I need to be able to take notes for the test."

Jeanne pouted and batted her eyelashes, something that no longer had an effect on him. Being around Ziva had shown him what a real woman acted like, talked like, and looked like. A real woman was strong but yielding, forceful yet timid, and a natural and graceful beauty, one with class. Jeanne was just timid and overly dramatic.

And she wore way too much makeup…and could she please cover some of her cleavage up? Leave something to mystery, for god's sake. Tony frowned a bit after that thought and then shrugged. Yep, Ziva had definitely broken him. He was no longer a shamelessly rutting caveman who played with big orange balls. Now, he was a one woman caveman who played with big orange balls. He didn't mind it.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I just…well, every relationship goes through a rough patch, right? We just need to take a break. You didn't mean what you said.", she replied with a smile that scared the hell out of him.

_Uh, yes, I did. What part of "It's over" did she not get? The it's or the over? I guess I'm going to have to get a little nasty…_

"I meant _**every**_ word. We're done, Jeanne. Completely done. I want you to leave me alone." he replied coldly.

When she put a hand on his arm, he snatched it away and stood up, ready to move desks, surprising the onlookers.

Before Jeanne could say anything, Mr. Jurvis came in, actually on time for once.

Jurvis was cool and all but dude took "fashionably late" to a whole new level. If the hall sweep system applied to teachers, then he'd be sitting in the cafeteria every day with the rest the slackers. On a good day, he was at least 10 minutes late.

"Ms. Benoit, this is not your class. Make like a tree and hurry up, you only have 2 minutes.", the average sized blonde man snapped.

Jeanne ignored him and demanded, "Who is she, Tony?! Who's the latest slut you're with, now?!"

"Um, you _**do**_ realize that you just basically called yourself a slut, right? It's not inaccurate but still…" his brother cut in with a small smirk, making the class and Jurvis crack up as she blushed.

Tony made a note to get McGeek a new calculator or something else that he'd want.

"She isn't a slut, Jeanne and she's not a fling! _**You**_ were a fling and a bad one at that. She's twice the woman you are and the only one I want! I _**should **_thank you! If you hadn't blown me and gotten me detention, I would've never met her! You've done a good deed! You can do an even better one by getting the hell away from me!" he replied nastily as the bell rang.

Jeanne ran out crying and the door slammed behind her.

With a deep sigh, Tony plopped down in his seat and asked, "Can we get started, now?"

Jurvis chuckled and went to get the worksheets, muttering something at how seniors were worse than zoo animals.

Since he was the Class of '09 advisor, he would know.

_**///////////////**_

Ziva could hear the gossip as she walked through the halls.

"…_was so mean to her! I didn't think he could get so nasty..."_

"…_was totally awesome! Someone needed to bring Benoit down a notch or two!"_

"…_wonder who the girl he was talking about is? She's got to be something if she's tamed DiNozzo…"_

"Ziva!"

She let McGee catch up with her and fell into step with him. They had English together and he was good company. It was no wonder that Abby had taken to him so easily.

"Shalom, Tim. What happened with Tony?"

"It was insane! Jeanne showed up trying to get back with him and he went off. And when she called you a slut, it got way worse. I've never seen him that pissed before…well, at least not without an OSU game involved."

Ziva snorted. Tony had an eternal devotion to the Buckeyes and any insult to them was like insulting his mother. Had she really provoked such a response in him? The idea was very…stimulating. Normally, Ziva wasn't one for macho, "Me Tarzan, You Jane" nonsense but the very idea of Tony so passionate about her made her ache with need.

Since they had the same gym class and lunch together, she'd be able to get the full story from him personally.

Her stomach erupted in butterflies at the mere thought of seeing him again.

_**//////////////**_

The rose was in her hair.

He couldn't keep his gaze off of it as she ran around the track with the girls and it showed in his focus. The team had been called outside to do scrimmages on the blacktop but he couldn't get his head in the game. All he could think about was Ziva…

When he executed an impressive air ball, Fornell blew his whistle.

"DiNutso, over here, now!" the man barked. "The rest of you work on passing!"

Ignoring his teammates' snickers, he approached the coach who walked them off the blacktop and to a bench.

"Park it."

Tony did so and stared down at his shoes.

"Look here, DiNutso, I know about you and David…"

"It's Dah-veed, Coach." he automatically corrected.

Knowing Fornell, though, it would go through one ear and out the other.

"Whatever. Barnett told me about how you two were all touchy feely and that's fine on your watch. On mine, it's about the game. Understand?"

"Yeah, Coach. Sorry."

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Fornell smiling.

"I've been where you are. My Madeline can still make me off kilter and it's been 20 years. It's good that you've found something like that so early. Don't screw it up."

"I'll do my best not to."

_**/////////////**_

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up from her Subway and saw him with a McDonald's bag and a nervous smile.

"It is now."

Tony chuckled and sat next to her on the floor of the commons. Her spot was in front of the first set of auditorium doors and across from the main office bulletin board. Gently, his fingers traced the rose's petals and she looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Thank you for the rose. No…no boy has ever bothered to do that."

"I just wanted to make you smile." he replied simply.

She nodded and he slowly leaned in.

Before she could meet him, Abby and Tim joined them, sitting on the other wall. Seconds later, a shy Palmer sat in the middle, gently helping Michelle sit next to him. Ziva watched as Ari sat on the outside wall like a guard and Kate got on his lap, boldly curling against him like a feline. Apparently, a bond had been forged over that pile of leaves and it was gratifying. It was nice to be part of a group of friends.

"So, what's new with you two? Other than the obvious, of course." Abby asked them.

"Nothing much, Abs. I _**was**_ about to kiss her when you guys showed up."

Ziva looked at him and arched a brow.

"What is stopping you, now?" she asked him with a significant glance to his lips.

Tony got the hint immediately.

His lips were soft and gentle, his lips tasting like cherry lifesavers. This kiss was slower, deeper, and exploring, their tongues twining like dancers. Ziva trailed fingers through his hair, down his neck, to his collar…

"_You!"_

Tony broke away and Ziva looked up to see a cheerleader trembling with rage. One look at the ID told her all that she needed to know.

"Shalom, Jeanne." she greeted calmly.

"_You stole my boyfriend!"_ she roared while stomping her foot like a toddler.

"No, I did not. He was single when he approached me or is slapping and scratching someone the French way of saying I love you?" she retorted with a cool smile. "You are just angry because he actually cares for me. _You_ were nothing more than a hole for him to come in."

Jeanne sputtered and then looked at Tony incredulously.

"You abandoned me for _**her**_?! She's not even that pretty! She's just some terrorist from-"

Abby stood up with impressive speed and brutally hit her with her bag, sending her crashing to the floor where she kicked her.

"Don't you _**ever**_ talk about my sister that way again, you low down, spineless, slutty…"

Tim picked her up and headed rapidly out of the commons.

"…_piece of fucking shit! I hope you get ran over by a-"_

A door slamming cut Abby off and one of Jeanne's lackeys ran over, trying to help her up. Ziva noticed that her efforts were actually making things worse but she wouldn't stop her.

It was much too entertaining.

"Kate, come help me! That crazy little bitch broke her nose!' the lackey whined.

"Good. It was crooked, anyway. I think Abby should've hit her harder. It would've been nice to see her on a stretcher." Kate replied bluntly as she drank her water.

"How can you say that about your team captain?!" she screeched.

"She doesn't deserve to be captain but she certainly deserved to get dropped. I'm just sorry that someone beat me to it."

Ziva could now say that she respected one cheerleader in the school.

As Jeanne was helped up by a couple of teachers, she glared at her through the blood on her face.

'This isn't over!" she choked out before she was hauled towards the nurse's office.

_Bring it on, bitch. The stairs are nice and steep…_

Getting back to her food, she defiantly leaned against Tony and slung a leg over his lap.

She wasn't afraid to fight for what was hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: *screams maniacally* I **_**hate**_** screwing up my writing! It took me 20 pages, 3 hours of suffering in my at least 85 degree room, and posting the damned update to realize I forgot to do a whole friggin' chapter…and I said that Chapter 8 was a two parter so now I feel even dumber! I'm supposed to be an **_**honor student**_**, God damn it!**

***CMW2 puts her head in her hands and tries not to bawl like an infant***

**Okay, let's just fix it so I can go to bed. I left off at lunch time, right? Please tell me, I'm right. Okay, the last thing I remember before FNN wimped out and my brain decided to go to Brazil without me was the TIVA being revealed and Jeanne getting her stupid little ass kicked.**

**All right, I can work with that. Oh, and Kate and Ari are getting busy next chapter but I'm sure all of you know that because of my epic brain fart. And if you didn't…well, I'm sorry. See the next A/N (which is technically the first A/N) for more details. I just want to repost and hide under my bed so this chapter will be short. For now, I'll just be comforted by Fall Out Boy and the hotness of Pete Wentz licking his bass…that sounded wrong.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

As soon as she entered the classroom for 5th hour, all eyes went on her.

Pulling out her sketching supplies, she sat in her usual seat and ignored the gazes.

Ziva did not give a cat's (or was it rat's?) ass about what any of them thought. Tony had chosen her. **He** had started it. **He** had approached her and **he** had broken up with that stupid wench on his own. She didn't tell him to but she was pleased that he did. She was not the sort of woman to share her man.

A cheerleader came up and didn't sit down, just glared.

"I had nothing to do with the failure of the relationship between Tony and your illustrious leader. I also had nothing to do with the impromptu but very much needed plastic surgery my sister gave her. Now, unless you have something substantial to say, get the fuck out of my face and my light. I'm trying to cross hatch." she said icily before getting back to her picture of a landscape.

The door opened and Tony came in breathlessly, holding her band folder.

She smiled at him and accepted it.

"You…you dropped it after you went to vouch for Abby. I figured you'd need it since it's like...band class. ", he panted.

"You figured correctly. Did you run all the way here?"

"Uh-huh. I'm supposed to be across the school, now but I…well, I wanted to see you. We still on for Saturday?"

There was a dinner planned with their parents joining them and it was a case of benevolent interfering in the making. Tony had explained the thunderbolt to her and she realized that her Ima fit it to a T when it came to Gibbs. The teens would stay for a while but then conveniently need something from the library, where they would stay until it closed at 10, leaving them to their own devices. There were a lot of things they could do for 3 hours…things Ziva preferred not to dwell on.

"Of course. I'm making my macaroni for the occasion."

"_Anthony DiNozzo to Room 231. Anthony DiNozzo to Room 231. Get your sorry butt to my class now or you'll be in detention."_, Mr. Wolf's acerbic tone said through the intercom.

"Ah, the call of the Wolfman. Bye, honey. I got to go fail physics, now."

He gave her a lingering kiss and then out the door he went, saying a quick hello to Ms. Sly. The blonde woman watched him leave and then arched a brow towards Ziva.

"Ah, young love!" she quipped, making a hot pink blush color Ziva's cheeks for the rest of the period.

_**///////////////**_

"So, you and David, huh?"

He looked up from his notes and glared at his unwanted study hall buddy.

Langer was worse than the gum under his shoe and twice as slimy. Unlike Palmer, he earned his place as the boy the girls loved to hate. Ever since that scandal with the Jin triplets in freshmen year, every person in their class despised the bastard.

Unfortunately, they were in the same 6th hour so Tony just had to deal with him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just impressed. I totally thought she was a dyke." he replied crudely, making Tony see red.

Before he could slug him though, an unexpected voice cut in.

"Just because she turned you down doesn't mean she's a lesbian, it just means that she has good taste." Palmer said coldly, making everyone gasp in shock.

Apparently, Lee was good not just for his libido but for the amount of brass he had. Nerds didn't talk to Brent Langer like that without getting punched or thrown in garbage cans. They usually knew better. Langer came over to him but Palmer didn't look away even though his knees were shaking like jello.

"Look, you little shit, why don't go and fuck yourself?"

"I have a girlfriend. I don't _**need**_ to, unlike you."

A chorus of stifled laughs and "oohs…" accented his statement and Langer slugged him in the face. Tony got up and threw his calculus book at the back of his head, nailing him and making him topple like a red oak. The damn thing didn't teach him much but it made a hell of a weapon when the need arose.

"Fucking bastard… Palmer, are you okay?"

He shakily stood up and Tony caught him before he fell again, holding him up.

"Come on, man. Let's get you to the nurse."

Whispers followed in his wake but Tony didn't care. Yeah, he was with Ziva and yeah, he just helped the resident Screech. So, what? It wasn't something that "The Big D" would do but he wasn't him anymore.

He had changed.

_**//////////////**_

"Shalom, Dr. Mallard."

"Ah, Ziva! You know, I heard the most interesting rumor about you and Mr. DiNozzo."

"It's true. Tony and I are together."

The Scotsman looked surprised briefly but then he continued writing on the blackboard. It was the only one left in the school, other than the one in the detention room and it was always full of writing, either by students or visitors.

"Do you not approve?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, my dear. I feel that you will be quite the woman for him. You are strong enough to handle him yet gentle enough to have him want to be handled. He is quite the handful."

"That's what she said." Ziva quipped as he brushed chalk dust form his tweed suit and glasses.

"Indeed.", he chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sometimes I really hate FNN. Truly, deeply hate. it. Fucking technical glitches messed up my writing flow. Well, not really. I could draft but I couldn't post and that really pissed me off. I'll have to play catch up in my system but I have much more time on my hands. I finally finished and emailed my AP project and now I just have to do the little packet/book combo she assigned us but that's not due until the first day of school, which is coming up sooner than I'd like but September isn't going to be all bad.**

**I get to take my hard earned place as an upperclassmen (The Class of 2011 owns your **_**souls**_**!) and I get to find out what's going to happen to Ziva(no spoilers, please if you know!) and Hotch and George and Izzie and figure out the "Who got shot?" mystery on CSI:NY… and **_**man**_**, I watch too much TV. Oh, well. LOL!**

**As for the fic, after much deliberation, I have decided that Kate and Ari shall be the first ones make love within this epic. It should be interesting because I've done wedding nights, URST resolutions and even a bit of kink but never a deflowering. I better get used to it. I have to thank Zadok and xoxEllexox. If it weren't for his challenge and her stories, I would have never thought about Kate and Ari having a thing going on but after watching the few interactions between them on the show (other than the blowing her face off one, of course), I could pick up on a little bit of tension. Plus, the way I wrote them in past chapters…well, they're going to **_**have**_** to get naked first! I made the man read **_**Cosmo**_**, for god's sake!**

**No worries, though. I will not be neglecting the other couples...and a certain not-couple (Jen and Gibbs) may very well be next in line. In all my time playing in DPB's sandbox, I've never written out a full out smut scene between them and that, dear readers, is a challenge I can't resist. It should be fun. Keep on the watch for it.  
**

**PS: "Ari" translates into "lion" so that will be his pet name. "Metuka" translates into sweetheart. Kate may be a little OOC. Basically, she's going to be a lot less prudish and a lot more forceful. The episodes I've watched with her in them gave me a whole "still waters run deep" vibe from her so I'm thinking if she got mad (or horny) enough, she'd be a force to be reckoned with. Sorry in advance. Also, I am not a lawyer nor am I a law student. I know next to nothing about the concept of legal emancipation and I'm totally winging it. Sorry for any inaccuracies and please, any lawyers out there put your pitchforks down. Pointy objects make me uncomfortable…that's what she said.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She entered his room and he looked at her with exasperation.

"Katie, get out of my…"

"Ineedyoutogivemesomecondoms!" she blurted quickly, making him spit his coke clear across the room and her face flush beetroot.

Normally, Kate would be gratified to be able to floor him so quickly. Jacob Todd was the older brother closest to her in age (he was 19) and they had always had a sense of one-upmanship. To see him sputtering and gaping like one those singing trouts would've been golden if the situation weren't so…dire. Simply put, Kate wanted Ari badly. She wanted him more than a supermodel wanted a boob job. They had gotten closer each day since they had gotten together and their kisses became more and more heated. The need was well nigh unbearable. It kept her awake at night and it distracted her focus in all areas of her life. She even had to move her seat in Spanish class so she wouldn't pounce on him.

The latest gym class had been the last straw. The JROTC had sponsored a self defense program, leading to people of both sexes on the mats. In a cruel (delightful) twist of karma, Ari had been paired with her as a sparring partner. Rolling around with him, pinning him down, and being pinned by him had snapped any inhibitions she had about the subject. Well, almost…

"Jake?"

He bolted up and slammed the door, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I…you're serious, Katie? You always seemed to be the one determined to wait until y-your wedding night. You seriously want some...um…" he asked weakly.

"Condoms, Jake. And I'm quite serious about it. I…I want to be with him _**but**_, I want to do it safely, which is why I need some. I _**know**_ you have some. You _**better**_ have some with the way you act."

Her brother was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh and he was quite blatant about it. The only reason he wasn't out with some nubile young thing at that very moment was that he promised their parents that he'd spend his weekend home from U of M with family and family only.

Jacob sputtered and stammered again and Kate let out an exasperated sigh.

It was not the Victorian age and she was not the little girl who thought the stork dropped off babies from the store. Why couldn't he just deal with the fact that she wasn't a vestal virgin and help her out? She knew that she should've just risked the gossip and gone to the store…

"Forget it, I'll just go get some myself!" she groaned before she headed back to her room to grab her bag.

Jacob followed her and spun her around to face him head on in her bedroom.

"Katie, this isn't a game! You can't…you can't undo this and I just don't want you hurt!" he hissed urgently.

Oh, that was rich coming from the Emperor of Love 'em and Leave 'em with their panties in his pocket.

"Ari would never hurt me." she replied matter of factly.

"Not on purpose but he…he's a _**dude**_! Believe me, I know how we can get, especially in high school! Even the good ones! Once you and he… well, you know…he might not want to be with you anymore1 I mean, sex… that's a dude's main goal with a girl at that age and I…Katie, I give you hell all of the time but please,_** please**_ think about this! It's your…_virginity_, we're talking about here! I don't like this! Mom and dad say…"

"I _**know**_ what they say, Jake!" she hissed. "And I know the risks but I trust Ari and I…I _**love**_ him. Don't look at me like that! I know it's only been like a month and I'm young and a girl and all that bullshit but I know what I want! I want Ari to have me, _**all**_ of me, and frankly, it's going to happen whether you or mom and dad or anyone else likes it or not! Now, are you going to give some damn condoms or do I need to go to CVS?!"

_**//////////////**_

Normally, living alone had its advantages.

Nobody to dictate where he went, nobody to complain about his fierce need for order, nobody to set limits upon his actions. His mother's will had granted him emancipation, the legal right to make his own decisions since he was 13. He was his own person. His autonomy was normally seen as his greatest advantage, something that his classmates and acquaintances could not have for years.

Today, however, was different. Ari had never missed his mother more than he did now. He needed her guidance on the most important thing in his life: Caitlin. He burned for her, ached for her. Her image haunted his dreams and his waking moments. Being around her, touching her was akin to torture. He longed to make love with her, to claim her as his and only his. But, he was conflicted.

Caitlin was certainly a virgin (no amount of research could ever hide inexperience) and her parents were devout Catholics. He had no wish to cause her any difficulty with them and taking her virginity without marriage certainly made for difficulties. And then, there was the whole thing about being in high school. The news would inevitably come out and Caitlin could be looked down upon as nothing more than a tumble (or was it roll?) in the hay, a common whore, ruining her reputation and her chances of finding another man if for some reason they didn't work out.

Ari felt nothing but anguished rage at the very _**idea**_ of another man's hands on her and his mind immediately played through images of her with some bastard kissing him, touching him…

With a hissed Hebrew curse, he hurled his glass of juice across the room and put his head in his hands.

_Ima, I need you. I need your wisdom…_

But, she was gone. Hamas had taken her away from him and his father had never acknowledged him. He had been a doctor in England and he had turned his Ima away as soon as she refused to abort him. He didn't even know where the bastard was…

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and he stood up.

"Who is it?!" he demanded.

He really did not want to deal with anyone, right now, not when his hold on his control was so tenuous.

"_Ari, it's me…I need to talk to you."_

_**///////////////**_

He yanked open the door and her mouth went bone dry.

All he had on was a pair of DC High sweats, exposing taut muscles and soft looking olive skin to her gaze. Immediately, her core tensed and heated, anticipating his touch, his penetration...her vision tunneled until all she could see, think about was him.

"Caitlin, what are you-"

She kissed him. She kissed him like she'd never see him again. Not wanting him to misunderstand her intentions, she ground her hips against him and trailed her hands slowly down his bare back, slipping under his pants to his taut behind. With a guttural snarl, Ari yanked her into the tiny apartment and slammed her against the hastily shut door. A fissure of fear went through her as he pinned her wrists to the door but she didn't let it faze her.

She had come here to accomplish something and she would not be leaving until she had.

"_Metuka_, why have you come here?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious to you, lion?"

He glared at her with dark fevered eyes and she looked defiantly back, daring him to take this further.

His gaze went to the white knuckle grip he had on her wrists and he pulled away as if he had been burned.

"Ari…" she protested.

"You are bruised. I have hurt you." he said regretfully.

Kate frowned and then looked at her wrists. Sure enough, there were marks on the flesh but she just shrugged.

"I've done worse in cheerleading." she told him.

'This is different, Caitlin. _**I**_ have hurt you. Not a mat, not those incompetent fools you call teammates…"

A small smile curved her lips at the dig.

"…but _**me**_. I…you need to leave."

Oh, no. He wasn't pulling this on her today.

"I'm not leaving, Ari. I came here for a reason and I want-"

"You do not _**know**_ what you want!" he snapped.

God, she was so _**sick**_ of people telling her that!

Hearing it from him made her finally snap and all the frustration she had been feeling surged out like a tidal wave.

"Oh, really?! I don't know what I want?! I don't fucking know what I _**want**_?! Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I want _**you**_?! Don't look so shocked, there's plenty of evidence! How about the fact that I can't stop thinking about you?! Or the fact that every time you touch me, every time you _**look**_ at me, I ruin whatever panties I have on?! Or maybe, the fact that I practically begged my man whore of a brother to give me some damn condoms! That's right, Haswari, _**condoms!**_ You know _**why?!**_ Because I _**want**_ you! I want you and goddamn it, I'm not leaving until I-"

His kiss was still firm but soulful and probing, exploring her mouth like it was a delicacy.

Kate moaned submissively and let him back them towards the mattress on the floor that served as his bed.

_**//////////////**_

He shoved her gently to the unmade bed and joined her, growling under his breath like the lion she always called him. She purred and wiggled underneath him, forcing him to grit his teeth in an effort to maintain his control. His few previous lovers had never inflamed him like she did and he would be damned if he left her unsatisfied.

"Please…" she whimpered as she tugged at his pants.

"Not yet, love. I want to see you. I want to see what your clothes have hidden from me."

Her teeth sank into her lower lip but she nodded and relaxed, giving him permission to do as he pleased.

Ari started at her feet and untied her pink sneakers before pulling them off, revealing rainbow colored toe socks to his amused gaze.

"They're my lucky socks. They make me brave." she explained sheepishly.

"You do not need socks for that."

He slid them off and noted that her nails were now painted a loud electric green. He found that he preferred it to the orange and made a note to tell her that later. Next to go were her jeans, the beaded design on the left leg clattering against the wood of his floor. Her legs were long and beautiful, the flesh silky soft, particularly at her inner thighs. When his fingers met the crotch of her panties, she keened and arched into his touch, proving her earlier statements true.

He teased the hidden flesh and she moaned and whimpered, her wetness staining the purple cotton and his fingers. He couldn't wait to burrow into her tight, sweet warmth, to feel her all around him. Reluctantly moving his fingers away, he started to unbutton the blouse she wore, the black fabric parting to reveal more creamy skin and a matching bra.

His fingers made to unclasp the contraption but she held his fingers off before sitting up.

"Let me." she cooed before deftly releasing the clasp and holding the fabric teasingly to her bosom.

"Caitlin…" Ari growled warningly, making her giggle before dropping the bra to the floor.

_**////////////**_

She didn't know where the boldness had come from.

Kate usually wasn't so loud and brazen but when times change, one must adapt or be left behind. Besides, boldness definitely had its perks. As his tongue flicked at her nipple, she arched into his suckling mouth and let out a sexy moan worthy of the big screen. Ari was wrenching noises from her that she didn't know she was able to make and her body was burning from the inside out.

She needed it. She wanted him in her. She needed him in her.

Moving his head away from her breasts (much to his displeasure), she asked impatiently, "Can I take your pants off, _**now**_?"

He chuckled and nodded, his dimples deep due to his smile.

Kate yanked his pants off in one fluid motion and took a look at his manhood. She had seen pictures and diagrams of a penis before but the real thing was different…better. Giving him a light push, she got him onto his back so she could get a better view. A musky Ari smell filled her nose and unbelievably, she could feel her wetness increase and run down her thighs. Apparently, pheromones weren't a myth, after all. It was a dark red and the head was pink. She could see a drop of clear thick fluid ooze out the opening and she caught it on her fingertip, bringing it to her lips for a taste. It was a bit salty but it had a unique sweetness that made it pleasant to her. Curious, she brushed a firm fingertip over the head of his penis, trying to feel him out, so to speak. To her surprise, the turgid length twitched and she looked at him with a little fear.

"It doesn't get much bigger than this, does it?"

It was going to be hard enough explaining this to her parents. She didn't want to be walking like Billy the Kid, too.

"Unfortunately, no." he replied wryly, making her giggle.

He didn't have anything to worry about. He was at least 8 inches long and thick. She could barely get a hand around it and it was going to be in her.

Instead of fear, though, she felt anticipation.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a foil packet and opened it with careful hands.

The Article had mentioned that applying the condom could be a fun part of foreplay so she kept it in mind as she slowly, teasingly slid it securely onto him. His eyes suddenly went wide and he hissed before arching like a bow. Curious, she looked at the packet and read the label.

"Creates a gentle warming sensation to enhance his pleasure…hmm. Did it work?"

The pleased growl that escaped him told her all she needed to know.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Panties. Off. Now." he grunted.

Throwing the packet over her shoulder, she did just as he asked.

_**///////////**_

Probing her with his fingers, he groaned as he realized that it was literally running down her thighs.

"Please, Ari…please…" she begged as she spread her legs wide, inviting him in.

He could not deny her.

He slid in slowly, mindful of her whimpers and he shuddered as her unused channel stretched for him. She truly was untouched, pure and his for the taking. Her insides would be molded for him and the idea sent a shot of pleasure through his body from the crown of his head to the balls of his feet.

_Mine…she is mine…_

When he got to her barrier, he met her gaze. Silently, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and nodded once. With a swift thrust of his hips, he broke through and she screamed in agony. Kissing away her tears, he held her shuddering form and could feel the blood flow onto his sheets, solidifying his claim upon her. Caitlin's sobs had died down and now she was tentatively moving beneath him, prompting him to join her in finding their rhythm.

When he plunged deep enough to hit her cervix, she gasped and then let out another long moan, the same one he got when he suckled upon her. Returning his mouth to her breasts, he licked up the collected sweat in her cleavage, tracing the throbbing pulse point at her jugular.

"Ari…Ari, kiss me. Please, _**please**_ kiss me."

Moving up, he let her join their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues moving to the same rhythm of their hips.

_**//////////////**_

"_Oi Va'avoi Li, _Caitlin_…Anî ohevêt otchâ…"_

She recognized the first term as "Oh, my god" but she was drawing a blank on the second one. She made a note to step up her study of Hebrew. If she was going to make him revert to his native tongue, then she wanted to know what he was saying.

Meanwhile, she could feel something coiling inside her, something warm and strong. Pleasure and joy raced through her body as they tangled faster and harder together. Her moans had become cries and whimpering groans. He was filling her so well and he could find all the tense spots inside her and make them yield. Her tentative late night explorations of her body had never been able to inflame her and madden her like he could.

The coil tightened and she gasped as her inner walls began to jerk, sending waves of feeling through her. It was overwhelming and she shied away from the sensations, afraid that there was something wrong.

"_**Ari**__…Ari, something's happening to me…I...I don't know…__**Ari**__…ooh…"_ she panicked.

"_Let it happen, Metuka. Let it come."_, he urged as he thrust faster into her.

_Come? Let what…__**ohh**__… _

Apparently, the fickle female orgasm had decided to be generous with her.

Now soothed, Kate continued pushing back at him and scratching at his back as her walls jerked harder and more quickly. Before she could think, waves of bliss abruptly slammed into her and she wailed as her first ever orgasm shook her like a leaf in a storm.

"_**Ari!**_" she shouted as wave after wave seized her, blinding her only flashes of bright lights and making her heart pound in her ears.

With an agonized yet triumphant shout, Ari joined her in her bliss, a fierce orgasm ripping through him and reducing him to tears.

_**/////////////**_

After they both calmed down, he slowly, reluctantly, he withdrew from her and disposed of the condom in a nearby garbage can.

Caitlin lay on her back shaking and he tenderly put a blanket over her, watching as she slowly turned onto her stomach. Her face turned to him and a slow smile curved her lips.

"Wow.", she breathed.

"Wow is an understatement. Are…are you hurting?" he asked shyly.

"A little. It's kind of like when I overdo it at practice only better." she admitted before yawning.

"You need to rest, _metuka_. "

"Mmm…I have to be home by 11:30."

Checking, he saw that it was only 7:45 and he set his alarm clock for 10:30PM.

"Rest. I will get you home on time." he assured.

"Mmkay…Ari?"

"Yes?"

"You said something in Hebrew while we were...in the throes…and I want to know what it means."

He thought back and then bit his lower lip in realization as the phrase came to mind.

"I said that I love you." he bluntly translated, dreading her reaction.

He needn't have worried.

"Oh…well, that's good. I love you, too."

"Really?" he asked softly, not wanting to believe but hoping…

"Mm-hm. Slept with you, didn't I?" she mumbled sleepily.

He snorted and pressed a kiss to the creamy expanse of her back.

"That you did. Sleep well, Caitlin."

A soft snore was his only reply.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he spooned up behind her and shut his eyes, letting her snores and her sweet scent lull him to peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm really hot. Not in the whole "Damnn she **_**fine**_**!" way but the "OMG, I'm going to melt into a big puddle of chocolate and then be put over ice cream with roasted nuts!" way. I'm sweaty, I'm achy, and I am totally hating Michigan weather right now. It's **_**August!**_** 90 degree days belong in June and July, damn it! I've been trying to type this up for hours but my room was just too hot, causing me to now be up at 3AM, which sucks. I hate heat waves. They mess me up. Like Sunday, for example! I was totally loopy for no particular reason and I actually hit the floor. I freakin' passed out, man! Not fun…at all. Don't worry, I landed butt first (I've got plenty of padding back there ;D) but I was down for the count on the couch for the rest of the evening, unable to do anything for fear of knocking my teeth out on the very hard floor. My big sister did it so I know it's possible and I don't want to go to the dentist. Ever since he took out my wisdoms, Dr. McCarthy and I…well, let's just say I've been a little frosty towards him, eh?**

**Plus, when I get hot…well, my smut muse becomes restless, throwing my tiny little writer person at a typewriter in my head into a frenzy. She's the one that corrals all my muses, you know. But, she's obviously on crystal meth because now that I've conquered the dreaded writer's **_**block**_**, I have writer's **_**overload**_**. Ideas keep popping into my head so fast, I can't write them down and I end up with a migraine. A hot, sweaty, smut induced migraine. **

**When's fall again?**

**Anyway, it's time for a bit of benevolent interfering in the name of Jibbs, a little Ultimate Frisbee (best game **_**ever**_**!) match amongst the teens, and smut. Enjoy and think cool thoughts for me… or do a rain dance so the damned clouds outside can do their friggin' job.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Okay, so what's the signal again?"

The three of them sighed raggedly and said in tired unison, "You guys, we have to go to the library. We need to study for the chem exam."

"Good! And I called Kate. She's going to get the rest of the crew and we'll probably end up in the park for a while, giving them a chance to do…stuff."

Abby was excited. She loved _**matchmaking**_ (Timmy could call whatever he wanted but she was sticking with matchmaking) and it seemed to have a good track record, already. Even now, Tony and Ziva were all snuggled up on her large beanbag chair and there was a faint smile on Ziva's face, warming Abby in the cockles of her heart.

She loved it when her family was happy and that's why she was so obsessive about this dinner.

Her mom deserved to have a little joy too. It seemed like ever since that bastard Jack Langley came around, she had shut down. It had been 2 years since he had come into their lives, 2 years of him trying and failing to connect with her and Ziva (Abby had never trusted him, her instincts from the system kept flashing **DANGER** and Ziva had just outright despised him), and that 2 years culminated in their mother left standing at the alter as he ran off with the caterer that he had been screwing on the side since the beginning. Since then, Jen had been nothing but Super Mom and Super Attorney.

It killed Abby to see her so unhappy. Sure, she put up a brave front but sometimes she could hear her crying late at night and the telltale clink of a glass on bourbon. Her mommy was miserable and she hated it. Hopefully, Gibbs could fix it. After all, if his sons were cool and nice and just so damn lovable, shouldn't he be that way?

_**///////////////**_

"You guys, we have to go the library. We have to study for that chem exam." Abby said right after dessert.

Gibbs knew a signal when he heard one. Plus, the way they all "casually" left the table and out the door gave them away. The door slammed and he looked at his remaining companion with an arched brow. Jen looked at the door and then back at him knowingly.

"Yeah, that's not obvious at all." he snarked before sipping at his wine.

Jen chuckled and started gathering the empty dishes. He made to stand and she gestured for him to sit immediately.

"You're the guest, Jethro. Although, if you want to help, you can gather the leftovers." she hinted before heading to the kitchen.

He snorted and did just as she "asked". The food had been good (the macaroni in particular) but he had barely tasted it. He was too busy consumed with thoughts of tasting _her_. She had on some purple sweater thing that left her shoulders bare and displayed creamy skin. The black jeans she had on hugged every generous curve she had and made her legs look even longer. An image of those strong legs around his waist as he drove into her willing body made him down the rest of his wine.

He was a grown man, for Christ's sake! He shouldn't be feeling so off kilter and so heated. But she was just so…damn it!

Taking his mind back to his days of a gunny and the winter he spent in Russia, he managed to get the throbbing between his legs to yield so that he could go help her without causing him to be slapped…or for him to need a change of pants.

_Goddamned Thunderbolt…_

_**//////////////**_

The wind whistled around the missile as it headed for its target and the target immediately jumped up to intercept it, falling to the grassy ground with a dull thump.

"Nice catch, Jimmy!"

Palmer nodded in acknowledgment of his teammate's praise and looked back toward the enemy. Tony, Michelle, Ziva, and Ari looked back at him impassively and he thought of whom to retaliate against. Michelle was obviously out. Even_ he_ knew that hurling lethal weapons at one's significant other made for unpleasant repercussions. Ari was…frightening. The last thing he wanted was to anger him so that left Tony and Ziva.

_Tony or Ziva? How about both?_

With a malicious grin, he lobbed it right at them, causing them to run into each other and the Frisbee to fly into a far tree.

McGee snorted and Abby broke down into giggles as they stood up shakily from their impromptu dog pile.

"Not cool, Palmer!" Tony yelled after he spat out a chunk of grass.

Ziva merely glowered at him but rejoined the line, gracefully dusting grass off of her jeans.

"All's fair in love and ultimate Frisbee, DiNozzo! Go get it out of the tree!" Kate retorted.

Tony glared at her as he retrieved it and Palmer gulped as a truly evil smile curved his lips as he took aim.

"Say hello to my little friend!" he roared before whipping the Frisbee across the lot with startling force and accuracy at the center of their line.

"Scatter!" Abby yelled, sending them all into motion, the other team's laughter ringing through the air.

_**///////////////**_

This was nice.

She had forgotten what it was like to have a man around the house. With Ziva and Abby (and now the boys), the house was usually active and fast paced, not giving her the time to reflect. Now, however, life had slowed long enough for that creeping feeling of loneliness to settle back in.

Jack had ruined her self esteem, her ability to trust men, and any passion that she had was so brutally suppressed. In fact, if it weren't for the vivid (and very hot) dreams she had been having about the man so near to her, she would've said that her sex drive was broken and passion? Well, it was for the young.

Things were different, now. She was wet and achy and it was all Jethro's fault! Why did he have to look so good? He had on a deep blue button down and black jeans, making his skin look luminous and his eyes look like pure sapphires. It took every ounce of carefully cultivated control not to walk over to the couch and kiss him senseless.

_**And that would be a bad idea, how? You know him, now and he's still just as appealing as he was when you made an ass out of yourself at his door. Besides, the kids went through so much trouble to get you alone, why waste the opportunity?**_

Her inner voice always made things worse.

Glancing up from the dishes, she noticed that the TV was off and Jethro was gone.

"Jeth-"

Before she could finish his name, she was whirled around and brought flush against his burning hot body. His eyes were now a deep midnight blue and she couldn't look away…not that she wanted to.

"Jethro, I-"

His lips cut her off.

_**//////////////**_

He pushed her down to the bed and followed behind her, settling on top of her.

Her eyes were almost black and she had a beautiful pink flush on her cheeks. With an impatient grunt, he forcibly removed the clip from the back of her head and let her flame red hair cascade to her shoulders. She sat up and boldly removed her top, leaving her in a lacy strapless bra. Before he could even gasp, she had him on his back and his wrists firmly trapped within her grip.

Jethro didn't complain. His view of her was fantastic and it was quite the view. Her breasts were full and lush yet firm and when he gripped her hips, he was pleased to feel flesh and not bone. His few one night stands had gotten him used to emaciated, inhibited women. He thought that all of the real ones had become the stuff of myth but Jen was steadily proving him wrong.

A bead of sweat trailed from beneath her bra down to her navel and he wanted to follow its path. He could wait, though. He wanted to know what Jen was capable of.

_**//////////////**_

After she was sure that he wouldn't resist, she released his wrists and with shaking fingers unclasped her bra. As soon as the cool air hit her bosom, she could feel the old insecurities creep back into her mind, making her doubt her appeal. She had always thought that she was a bit on the chunky side and she didn't want to turn him off.

She wanted to please him.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as two calloused hands cupped her breasts and squeezed fondly. The soft smile on his face relaxed her and she arched into his touch, silently urging him to explore her. Sitting up, he brought her firmly onto his lap and did just so, kneading, pinching and fondling the orbs until she was groaning with need. Her core was burning hot and starting to rub against her jeans and panties in an unpleasant way.

To her surprise, she was squirming in his lap and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt in an effort to get closer. It was reflexive, like they had been doing this for years.

They _**should**_ have been doing this for years, she decided as she made short work of his shirt.

_**//////////////**_

Unsnapping her jeans, he slid them off and gritted his teeth at the sight at a pair of tiny panties, soaked through with her creams.

"Please, Jethro…_please_…" she whimpered needily.

She was begging him. No woman had ever begged him before. There was an answering tug in his groin but he ignored his own need for now. This was about her. He wanted-**_ needed_**- to make it good for her. Sliding the sodden scrap off, he took a look at her core for the first (of hopefully many) times. It was beautiful. A meticulously groomed nest of deeper red curls gave way to deep pink, ripe looking flesh and he could see her nub throb in time with her pulse. Brushing a fingertip against it, he was delighted to hear a yowl and feel more of her fluids flow onto his hand. He brought the fingertip to his mouth and moaned at her spicy sweet taste.

Lowering his head between her legs, he decided to get a better sample.

_**//////////////**_

Jen squealed as the first tentative licks touched her soaking pussy but she brought a firm hand to his thick silver hair, holding him there. As his tongue became more firm, she shuddered in delight and he groaned in pleasure at her taste. Jack had never done this to her. She had only read about it and the words didn't come close to reality.

Jethro's large hands cupped her ass and titled her closer to his mouth, deepening the penetration. Jen panted and moaned loudly as he found all her spots within seconds. Soon, she was grinding against his mouth and urging him faster, deeper.

"Is this what you need, Jenny?" he asked before thrusting his tongue deep into her dripping cavity like a javelin.

"_**Yes!**_ Oh, god yes!" she cried as her fingers dug into the headboard.

His tongue was heaven and hell all at once. She loved the pleasure it gave her but she still ached for more. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him to plunge into her, to claim her, and make her scream. She wanted _**all**_ of him.

Jen choked on a moan as her orgasm abruptly hit her and she let out a loud, sobbing cry as she poured into his mouth, giving him everything she had to give.

_**//////////////**_

Reluctantly pulling away from her, Gibbs stood up and undid his belt under her watchful and needy gaze. He unsnapped his jeans and removed them and his shorts in one fluid motion, kicking them across the room. Her eyes widened as she took him in and when she licked her lips, he nearly lost it.

Returning to her, he held himself up on his arms and leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Her nails dug into his forearms a bit as she leaned up to meet him but he didn't complain. As long as she kept kissing him, he'd be her own personal scratching post.

Her hands started to roam ever lower but he stopped her before she could touch his shaft, much to her displeasure.

"We'll have plenty of time for that, later. I want to be in you."

She blushed to an endearing red but then replied, "I want you in me."

Permission granted, he lowered himself on top of her and she spread her legs wide, welcoming him. Positioning himself, he met her gaze.

"Protection?" he whispered.

"It's okay. I'm on the shot and I haven't been with anyone in over two years. You?"

"I've been celibate since 2003." he confessed.

She nodded in acknowledgment and relaxed. Gibbs slid into her, hissing as her tight heat engulfed him fully. Jen gasped and met him halfway, shaking as he slid deeper and deeper into her channel. She was moist and buttery soft, putting his control on a razor's edge. Abruptly, he was on his back again and she grinned down at him like a conquering lioness. He laughed, which turned into a groan as she began to ride him, the both of them needing release.

It didn't take very long. Jen was still primed from his earlier attentions and he had been on the edge ever since she came into his mouth. He reached between them and toyed with her clit, wanting to bring her off with him. She was groaning and yelping as her walls began to clench in ever increasing spasms.

"_**Jethro**__…ohh, god…Jethro, I'm going to…__**ah**__!"_ she panted.

He flipped her onto her back and brought one of her legs up over his shoulder, stopping her from coming.

"What are you- oh, my _**god**_!"

The angle sent him even deeper into her and she grunted as he hit her cervix.

He looked down at her as she began to convulse and he cupped her face, forcing her to meet his gaze as she shattered with a raw scream.

Her channel clenched like a vice around him and he followed her over the edge with a low, long groan, letting it rip through him.

_**//////////////**_

The four of them returned to the house at 11: 30 and Tony immediately grinned like a loon.

"Well, well. I think your idea worked Abby!" he hooted.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as she sipped her Caf-Pow!

"Look it.", he said as he pointed at the top of the stairs.

A table was knocked down and when the group went to explore the damage, they ended following the discarded shoes, socks, and jewelry to the master bedroom.

Ziva peeked into the room and saw a sheet covered Gibbs and Jen cuddled in bed, fast asleep.

McGee gently pulled the door shut and Abby grinned triumphantly as she looked at her shocked companions.

"Operation Jibbs has been accomplished."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: *CMW2 sighs deeply and slumps deeper into her computer chair* My body has betrayed me…yet again. You know, lately it seems like it's going ahead of schedule a little bit. I'm supposed to be sick and miserable from November to June but for the last week or so, I've had a delightful range of symptoms from insomnia to the chills and even the beginnings of an ear infection. Hopefully, I won't die before my much needed doctor's appointment on Friday.**

**Wow, I really know that I'm sick because I fucking hate the doctor and yet, I really want to go. God, I hate my **_**life!**_

**Fortunately for you guys, when I hate my life and my body rebels, my muse is energized like mad. Damned traitor. She's _mean_ and now she's made it so I can't go to sleep until I get this chapter out, which is why I'm sitting at my computer at 3:22AM, typing this fic and listening to House's anthem while she laughs gleefully like the wench she is.**

**Oh, well. Back to the story.  
**

**To continue with the current trend of consummation, I'm going to move things into the future a bit and focus on McAbby. I've always liked those parts of stories when two URST ridden characters are like stuck someplace during a storm…and they need a little…body heat. Yeah, I went there.**

**PS: There really **_**is**_** a guidebook published by Cosmo about sex. It was quite informative and more than a little embarrassing to be caught reading by my big sister. I did it for research purposes…really! Since I (unfortunately) have no practical experience when it comes to sex, I have keep informed for my work and it was pretty useful in gauging what people like. Although the donut thing was just…wow.**

**Also, I don't know much about the interior of hearses (and I really don't want to find out!) so Abby's is going to be a bit different from the typical one. Like off the top of my head really so any inaccuracies belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Ms. Scuito…"

"_**No!**_ If I'm going to be stuck here, I'm not sleeping in there! I _**hate**_ roaches! I'm sleeping in the car!" Abby insisted.

"You mean hearse. Fucking freak." Langer muttered under his breath, fortunately unheard by her.

McGee glared at the idiot and joined his girl by her side. They had been called out to Baltimore to participate in the semi finals of a computer programming competition and they had needed a chaperone to make sure "no unbecoming behavior" happened. After all, they were still teenagers and teenagers could not be trusted...well,a t least that's how the district's Powers That Be saw it.

Unfortunately, the main chaperone for such matters was one Beverly Langer, the mother of the boil across the ass of the class of 2009. At least that was how Tony put it. McGee couldn't stand Langer not only out of principle, but also because of the not so covert looks and phrases of lust he'd been giving Abby all weekend. He did it to every girl he could find during the competition and Tim had even had to save him from security who were ready to turn him in to the local PD.

Of course, his mother was oblivious to the whole thing, obviously content to delude herself into thinking she had a decent human being for a son, even if his behavior screamed otherwise.

It taken all the restraint Tim had not to slug him after he "accidentally" brushed a hand across Abby's behind as they walked to the presentation area from the security office afterward. Of course, the brutal head slap she had given him as soon as his mom was out of earshot had been gratifying. Still, Tim wanted to get her as far away from the parasite as possible.

Of course, a hell of a winter storm had to hit. He should've expected it. After all, January in Baltimore/DC area meant snow, a lot of snow. This year in particular had been a killer. The snow had begun in the second week of November as weak flakes but by Christmas break, there had been around a foot and half total.

Since it had stopped for the moment, Ms. Langer had managed to get them to a roadside motel but there had only been one room available, one room festering with roaches taking shelter from the winter. Abby was fearless except when it came to roaches and rats.

"Ms. Scuito, I understand your problem but I can't let you sleep out here in the cold. Another storm should hit within the hour."

"I have plenty of blankets, a first aid kit and enough food to last me a month. I'll be okay."

Ms. Langer sighed and then conceded, "Fine. But I want someone out here with you."

McGee could almost taste the lust Brent had and he immediately put a possessive arm around Abby's waist before glaring at the bastard.

"I'll stay out here with her, ma'am. It's no trouble." he said as frostily as the air around them.

Langer got the hint and stalked inside the room with a pout worthy of a first grader. Also, there was a little fear in his gaze. After Palmer had torn him a new one, he had targeted specifically him instead of all nerds. Since Palmer was now part of their group (now known school wide as the Patchwork Quilt because of how often they were together and everyone's different personalities), everyone had risen to his defense by either words or action.

A sadistic smile curved Tim's lips as he remembered how Michelle had gotten particularly creative with a staple gun and the Holiday display. It had taken an hour to get him unstuck and out, which was a shame. He and Santa would've made a fantastic couple, not to mention how Rudolph had been giving him the look of _**love**_…

Ms. Langer nodded and went into the hotel room after her son.

Abby turned and gave him a searing, tongue filled kiss of thanks, one remarkably similar to their first. It had been after Christmas dinner when he had presented her with a white diamond skull and crossbones necklace (that had wiped out his savings) and it had taken 2 head slaps and Tony humming 70s porn music to get them to stop. Judging by the way she was moving her hips, he had a feeling that stopping was the furthest thing from her mind.

He grasped a sliver of will.

She let out a protesting whimper and he caressed her cheek lightly, removing the snowflakes that landed.

"Let's get in. It's starting to snow again. Plus, what I have planned for you…"

He glared at the room window and the curtains abruptly went back into place.

"…doesn't need an audience."

_**//////////////**_

Abby felt his hot gaze on her as she pulled out one of the seats into a bed but she was determined to make things comfortable for them before pouncing on him. Thank god Langer had sat up front because it was much too cold to be shampooing the upholstery.

Timmy was sitting comfortably against the cushioned back door and the glare of the snow made him glow like marble. Her fingers were itching with the need to touch him but she ignored them until she finished making the bed. The engine was off but she had some battery powered heaters scattered throughout the cabin, giving them a toasty place to sleep…or do more than sleep.

Pushing the buttons she installed, the doors locked and the thick black curtains drew shut, sealing them off from the outside world until morning.

Turning to him, she watched as he crawled to her like a panther and she instinctively spread her legs so he could become flush against her. There was less than a centimeter between their lips, tempting her greatly but she was too turned on to move. His eyes were the greenest green she had ever seen and intoxicating.

"Timmy, I…"

His fingertip went to her lips to silence her and she sucked on it, still looking at him wide eyed.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and a new flash of wetness soaked through her panties. It was thrilling to know that she could make him go primal and needy. His arousal strained against his pants and she could feel it twitching and pulsing against her flat stomach, filling her with a mixture of wariness and need.

"Do you want this, Abby? Do you want us to make love?"

She gulped but then mutely nodded. Kate had told her about her about being with Ari and it had made her curious. Not about _**Ari**_, of course! That would be wrong on_** so**_ many levels! Thou shalt not covet nor lust after your best friend's dude. It was like the 4th commandment! What Abby had been curious about was how it felt to be made love to and what Timmy looked like naked.

Judging by the way his eyes darkened to black and his kiss, she'd know very soon.

_**//////////////**_

Contrary to popular belief (Tony), he wasn't completely clueless about sex.

He had done his homework on various medical sites and had read a rather informative (and somewhat frightening) guidebook published by _**Cosmo**_ on the subject. One of the main things he remembered reading was just how important foreplay was. It wasn't just to prepare her for penetration (something that he was quite eager to do) but it was a way to show how much he cared for her.

Far be it from him to pass up the opportunity to do that.

Gently, he lifted her up onto the sofa bed and climbed on top of her, still kissing her. He was going to go slow and explore her like he had been aching to ever since he helped off the floor months ago.

His hands removed the red earmuffs she still had on and lightly finger combed her hair, trying to get the tangles out. It was down to the bottom of her breasts now and she said that she was trying to grow it down her hips so she donate some to Locks of Love (she did every May) without loosing too much of her beloved, wavy length. It always amused him how she had a good reason for everything, even her eccentricities.

She moaned into his mouth and then slid cool hands under his sweater and oxford, making him growl again.

That noise was like the opening gunshot at a track meet. Hands tugged at clothes impatiently casting them aside and their lips wandered all over newly exposed skin. Soon, they were completely naked, exposed to each other's curious and appreciative gazes. She was a perfect hourglass, so soft but very firm where it counted. Finally, breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, taking in milky skin, light pink nipples, a pierced navel…

…and a mid size tattoo of a four leaf clover on her left iliac crest. Looking closer, he saw that the silver binary numbers spelled out "Tim".

Warmth filled his heart and he met her shy gaze.

"I've always wanted a tattoo but my mom said I had to wait until I was 18, which I did but then I didn't know what to get. After I met you…well, it just seemed right. In a whole 'I've been claimed and branded and I like it' kind of way." she explained with a small laugh.

Tim smiled and pressed a loving kiss to the tattoo, tracing the outline with the tip of his tongue. She quivered as her legs parted on their own, scenting the air with her musk. Positioning himself, he inhaled the pungent scent of her, delighting in its earthy spice. Gently parting her folds with a finger, he immediately saw her clit swell and begin to throb as the open air hit it. Leaning in, he pressed a tender kiss to it, delighting in her yelp. Capturing it between his lips, he gently suckled on it, causing a loud cry to ring in his ears.

_**//////////////**_

Abby whimpered as electricity raced through her and she clutched at Tim's blond hair as his tongue plunged in and out of her core. She had never felt such pleasure, her own touch not satisfying her at all. He knew just what spots to hit, just the sort of pressure she needed. Was he experienced? Had he been with some other girl before her? The idea made her almost seethe with rage.

Tim was_** her**_ man. Hers. She didn't want to share him and she'd hurt anyone who tried to take him from her. Her dark thoughts were abruptly cut off as something seized her and made her jerk and scream. Her body seemed to be cold and hot all at once and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she wailed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp, blacking out until…

"_Abby? Abby, are you okay?"_

She opened her eyes and met Tim's worried gaze confusedly.

"Sweetheart, you passed out. I…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

_He's so sweet…and worried. Fix it fast…_

"I'm okay, Timmy. That…whatever that was, it felt good. You have a talented tongue."

He flushed beet red and Abby smiled up at him before taking a look at his naked form. He was stocky but leanly muscled in the way she liked. His skin was beaded with seat and her gaze followed a drop to his manhood...and it certainly was a manhood. It was very thick and about 7 inches long. Wrapping her hand around it, she gave it a light squeeze, surprised when it twitched and pulsed.

Yet another growl escaped him and she made to explore him with her mouth but he stopped her.

"I don't want it to end so fast. If you did that, I'd be done for. I…I want to be inside you."

Pulling him back to her, she spread her legs.

"Then be inside me, Timmy."

He hesitated and she assured him, "It's okay. I'm on the pill. It was for my period but now, well, it certainly has a better use, huh? It's supposed to prevent pregnancy… not that I don't eventually want to have your babies but …I'm scaring you, aren't I?"

An unreadable look was in his eyes as he asked, "You want to have my babies?"

It was like his brain shut down after the babies part, she mused fondly before nodding affirmatively.

"Yes, Tim. Not now, of course but later on." she confirmed.

His eyes darkened back to black and she squeaked before he devoured her in a hard, bruising kiss.

_**//////////////**_

Tim had never been so turned on in his life.

Abby wanted to be the mother of his children. That meant that she wanted him around long after they got their diplomas and that…that was golden. He had to get inside her. She opened her legs wide and he found her entrance easily. Slipping two hands under her behind, he slid slowly into her, kissing away the tears from her jaw as she was stretched.

He slid through a barrier and she gasped before succumbing to quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he murmured between kisses as pain racked her form.

"It…it's okay, Timmy. I wanted it. I still want it. Just…just give me a minute, okay?"

He desperately needed a minute as well. Being inside her was indescribable. Good couldn't even begin to cover her tightness, her heat, her wetness. He had never felt so close to anyone before and it nearly moved him to tears.

Eventually, Abby began to tentatively move beneath him and he met her half way, sending bolts of pleasure from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. Soon, the tentativeness yielded to urgency and a deep need for the other rushed out, no longer brutally suppressed.

She squeaked every time he bottomed out inside her and he moaned deeply as she scratched at his back. Their lips met in sloppy kisses and their breathing became louder and faster, matching their pace. Her walls expanded and contracted around him like a vice and she was gasping something.

"_..Love you, Tim... Love you __**so**__ much…love you…__**ahh**__!"_

He thrust against her spot again and Abby began to jerk underneath him like she did under his mouth.

"_**Ohh**_, Tim...Oh, my god…_**Tim!**_ Yes! Yes! _**Yes!**_ Tim, it...I…", she cried.

"Come for me, Abby!" he urged.

Even with the storm outside, he was worried that someone would hear her screams and shrieks of delight as she obeyed him. He gritted his teeth and buried his face in her neck as he panted for air. To his surprise, he was still hard inside her when she calmed down and she turned them over on the bed, putting him on his back.

Her sky colored eyes were dark and fevered, almost glowing with lust.

"Abby?"

"Wanna ride you…wanna make you come…" she moaned as she pinned his wrists down.

"Baby, it'll hurt in the morning." he warned her.

He had remembered reading that doing too much during the first time made for pain afterwards. He didn't want that to happen to her but the way she was looking at him…

"Don't care." she replied before putting her hands on his chest.

_**//////////////**_

Okay, so he may end up right. The "woman on top" thing was a lot harder than it sounded but she still didn't care. Not only did she get to have him deep in her, she got to watch him. He was quite a sight.

He had cut his hair but it was still long enough to get seriously tangled in a pillowcase. Sweat was pouring down his body and she could see all his muscles tense and flex as he pushed up into her, fascinating her. As a scientist (well, future scientist), she liked seeing a bunch of different parts come together and work.

His eyes were back to that deep black and when she thought about it, the closest color that fit was onyx but that still wasn't right. She'd just call it Timmy Black. Maybe she could send it to the Crayola company and… ooh, that felt nice…

Swiveling her hips just before impact made him brush against her cervix and the sensations began an earthquake in her pussy. Groaning, she continued riding him, delighting in his gasps, moans…and screams. She could make him scream.

"_Abby…__**god**__, Abby…don't stop…"_

And beg. She liked that. She liked that a lot.

His teeth gritted and she traced his slight overbite as they sank into his lower lip, nearly drawing blood.

His rhythm was becoming erratic and she wanted him to shatter. She wanted his seed in her. Leaning down to his ear, she captured it between her lips, sucking and tugging on the lobe. He had once told her that his ears were the most sensitive place on his body (other than the obvious) and if anyone touched him there in the right way, he was goo.

He was shaking and thrusting harder, his moans beginning to escalate, making her grin triumphantly.

"_That's it, Timmy. Come for me. I want to feel it. I want to be the best you've ever had…"_ she whispered.

"_You…you're the __**only **__one I've ever had…the only one I __**want**__…oh, god, Abby, oh, my __**god**__, Abby I'm close..."_ he gasped out.

"_Let go, Timmy. Be in me…come inside me, __**now**__…", _she urged with a very hard thrust of her hips.

With a choked moan and a long, agonized cry of release, he did just so, making her come with him. Both of them moaned and whimpered and Abby could hear at least three "I love yous" between gasps, making her smile.

After they finished, she collapsed on top of him like a sack of potatoes and hissed in pain as he slowly withdrew from her, making him look at her with narrowed, sleepy eyes.

"…_**told**_ you…you're hurting…"

It amazed her how he could sound annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"Eh, I'll live. So, this was your first time, too?"

He nodded and she laid her head on his chest, comforted by his heartbeat and warmth.

"Well, you're really, really good at it. We better get covered up before the sweat dries. Hypothermia doesn't sound too pleasant."

He chuckled and buried them under the blankets. They'd have to get redressed before Ms. L. came out with her pet asshole…er, son but for now, she was going to lay naked on her now sleeping man and listen to the snow fall.

They had just changed things between them, deepened things and made it…real.

They weren't just a little high school dalliance, anymore. No, this was the big leagues, the big, scary as freakin' hell big leagues.

And yet, she wasn't scared at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Best. NCIS. **_**EVER! **_**Hands down. I freakin' **_**loved**_** it! I was like glued to the TV at 7:45, snapping at my siblings to go to bed **_**NOW**_** so I wouldn't miss a second. It was totally worth it. And the LA spin off is chock full of win, too, making Tuesday my new must see TV night. As a matter of fact, this fall premiere lineup has been chock full of win so far, except for a rather heartbreaking exception. **_**HOUSE **_**pissed my mom off (who's almost as big a fan as me) so that's not a good sign for the show. I was hoping to be able to watch it without wincing again but I guess that's not going to happen. Shame. **

**However, last night definitely got rid of that disappointment.**

**So, instead of checking my email like I usually do before school (unfortunately, I'm back in school, explaining my little hiatus), I shall write. And it's the moment you've all been waiting for (other than the Tony/Ziva reunion on the show…which was epic, by the way!). I believe it's time to turn up the heat between our main heroes and I've certainly been looking forward to writing this. The other pairings were fun (I haven't forgotten about Palmer and Lee) but TIVA smut/lovemaking is like my bread and butter, my peanut butter and jelly, my mouthpiece and my trumpet…you guys get the picture.**

**Oh, man. I only have like a half hour to type this so if it's a little rushed I apologize. Let's just get on with it…or just get it on. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He entered the house and saw that it was indeed empty. Jenny had a case up in New York, Abby had made herself comfortable with McGee at home so he knew she wasn't around, and dad was dealing with annoying politicians during some convention thing, also in New York.

In a nutshell, if they didn't want to be interrupted, now was the time.

Tony removed his coat and after stomping off the February snow/slush combo, left his boots near the door. A tender smile curved his lips as he saw his lady's boots, complete with screaming loud orange and silver toe socks stuffed inside.

Like the other girls, Ziva was a sucker for toe socks and her collection extended from almost formal to wild and crazy. She even had a pair that glowed in the dark, something the gym class discovered when ice messed up the power lines on a dark day.

Moving into the kitchen, he spotted a note and recognized Ziva's neat handwriting.

_**Come upstairs. My room is the first one on the left. Hurry up…**_

He had never been in her room before. She had been in his and after jokingly threatening to call the health department, she had plopped down on his bed like she owned the thing. He had followed after her and they had ended up in a playful yet hot make out session.

It was a testament to how far he's come from the shameless rutting caveman because he had been the one to stop them before they got out of hand or in that case…out of clothes…

"_Do you not want me?" she panted._

_She gasped as he ground his denim clad erection into her flat stomach and he groaned, "You __**know**__ I do, woman but it deserves to be special. Not just a quickie. You understand, don't you?"_

_She sighed and then reluctantly nodded._

"_Very well. We will do this your way. Now, get off of me before I hop you." she conceded while shoving at him._

"_**Jump**__ me, Baby." he chuckled as he put his shirt back on._

"…_I'll do that, too."_

"Are you _coming_?" a purr asked, breaking through his reverie.

Looking up to the left, he saw Ziva looking at him with tender exasperation from her doorway. Tony felt his mouth go bone dry and then begin to water. Her hair was in long flowing natural curls and she had on his OSU football jersey…just the jersey. This woman didn't need all the trouble of lingerie and makeup. No, she could get his blood running with just a _**look.**_

He gave her a slow, easy smile and he was delighted to see a visible shiver go through her before she slowly backed up, her hot little tongue darting out to lick her lips.

_**Ziva pretty. Me want…NOW,**_ his inner Neanderthal grunted.

"Not yet." he leered before scooping her up like she was made of feathers.

She grabbed him right back and captured his lips in a devastating kiss.

Before his mind went completely blank, he had the foresight to kick the door shut.

He didn't want that spider in the corner getting off on this.

_**//////////////**_

She was very glad that she had put her good sheets on her bed. They were a gift from her Ima, a luxurious Egyptian cotton/silk blend and they were perfect for this latest chapter in their relationship.

If anyone had told her 4 months ago that she'd be in love and aching to give herself to a man, she would've laughed right in their face but it happened. Anthony DiNozzo had barged into her life and settled in and she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon. And she was aching for him. She had been from day one, not that she'd ever tell him that.

A girl had to keep _some_ dignity.

Reversing their positions, she found that she had a better range of movement and she smiled. She liked being on top. Tony's eyes were a deep emerald and looked at her with naked trust, desire, and love. There was also a gleam of anticipation there and she mentally reviewed his hot spots. She didn't want to disappoint. A couple only had one first time and it had to be…special.

She started with his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, the scarlet fabric parting to reveal bronze skin and just the right amount of hair. She liked that. Usually men didn't bother with grooming or did too much. Fingers traced the outline of his muscles and she noticed a little more firmness and definition.

"You've been working out."

"The playoffs are soon. Coach has put down the hammer on fitness."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket."

He chuckled and helped remove his belt. There was a prominent bulge in his jeans and she felt herself growing damp and needier. She would have him in her. He would take her virginity and make love to her. She would be his and he would belong to her.

The idea made her hands move faster and soon he was down to his socks. His penis was thick and very long, about 9 inches and she put a hand around it shyly. He certainly was a fine specimen of a man…

"Zi-va.", he groaned as she explored him , making him squirm underneath her.

She liked making him squirm.

Hopefully, she'd make him scream.

_**//////////////**_

His throat burned as cry after cry escaped him, answered by Ziva's wails of bliss.

She was underneath him now and her pain had ceased. Now, she was pushing back at him with abandon and she was…going…to…kill…him! God, she was so hot, deliciously tight, and silky smooth. She was heaven and hell wrapped in to one exasperating, brilliant, sexy, beautiful woman.

And she was _**his!**_ She would always _**be**_ his! He'd kill anyone who hurt her, who dared to try and take her away from him. His caveman howled in triumph as telltale tremors told him that she was close as did her cries. They were becoming louder and louder, tinged with need and desperation.

Leaning down to her ear, he whispered to her.

"_God…you feel __**soo**__ good, like you were made for me. __**Oooh**__, you're perfect, Ziva….my pretty little ninja…"_

"Tony...Tony, **please!** I…I need…_**please**_, baby…" she begged shamelessly.

"_What do you need, honey? Talk to me…you can tell me…"_

"_**Fuck me! Fuck me and make me come! Please!"**_

Ooh, she had a dirty mouth to go with her mind. It paid to fall for a band geek. Well, if she wanted fucking, then fucking she'd get. She'd get it all. Bringing her hands up to her sturdy headboard, he pulled all the way out and plunged back in, making her eyes bulge and a screamed "Yes!" echo through her room.

Continuing on, Tony watched her skin flush to a lovely fuchsia and her nipples darken to a rich chocolate brown. Descending his lips, he attacked them with abandon and it was too much for her.

"_**Anthony!"**_ she shrieked as she came, her whole body convulsing inside and out.

Tony threw his head back and roared triumphantly, like a lion claiming his hard earned kill. He had her. She was his. He had her. He loved her…

His vision swam and blurred and he collapsed on top of her, screaming and sobbing as his orgasm ripped mercilessly through him, rattling him to his bones. She stroked his face tenderly and looked at him with satisfaction and bliss as she purposely clenched her walls, wanting everything he had to give.

She already had it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: *screams like a crazed fan girl* She kissed him on the cheek! The freakin' cheek! And in the damned men's room, too! It was so perfect! My big sister was right last week. Fall**** really**_** does**_** mean the return of good TV!**

**Anyway, I think DPB and his disciples are finally done pussyfooting around with Tony and Ziva and this season should be their turning point. I think I'm right. I **_**hope **_**I'm right but you really never know with NCIS. I mean I thought last season would totally be their moment but then everything happened with the Rivkin and the Africa and …well, we'll know soon enough.**

**As for the fic, I'm going to keep going on with our favorite ninja and caveman's nakedness for at least another 2 chapters (they have the whole weekend, you know) and then I'll be starting new plot lines: more characters incorporated, the return of Jeanne, and even a prom/commencement arc. They are seniors, after all.**

**PS: Neshomeleh = "sweetheart" And I'm seriously considering doing a sequel to this, with everyone at college. Yay or Nay?**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He was a comforting weight on her.

In her late night contemplations about sharing her bed, she had always assumed that it would be awkward, that she would demand for her paramour to keep to a side of the bed or leave right afterwords. However, Tony shattered that idea. In fact, she'd be perfectly content to have him sprawled across her mattress (and his face buried in her bosom) for years to come. It felt natural to be with him in this way, like it was just adding yet another piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

He nuzzled her and she felt tenderness well up in her. Strong enough to make her eyes drift shut.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too."

Opening her eyes, she met heavily lidded celery eyes but couldn't speak. He loved her?

With fluid feline grace, he slid up her body and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Ziva whimpered and responded, her body filling with fire again. The heat made her squirm with renewed need and she could feel his own arousal press into her thigh, burning and twitching.

She spread her legs, expecting him to penetrate her immediately but he surprised her by kissing her cheek, her neck, her cleavage…

Ziva was not a stupid woman. She knew his intentions and she bit her lower lip. She had read about the act and had even indulged in some visual aids but she had never experienced it for herself. It excited her but it also made her feel wary.

Sensing this, Tony looked at her questioningly and she flushed beetroot.

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"It is silly." she deflected.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "If something's bugging you, then it's not silly. That counts for when we're vertical and especially when we're horizontal...or diagonal."

A soft chuckle escaped her and she admitted, "I am nervous about you doing that to me. Not that I do not want you to, it's just…what if you do not like the way I taste?"

She hated feeling so insecure with him like this. She would have to work on that…

Tony smiled and replied, "If I can kiss you here…"

A thumb stroked across her lips.

"…and here…."

Fingers danced across her clavicle.

"…and _**especially **_here…"

Ziva gasped as her nipples were gently pinched between his thumbs and index fingers.

"…and love it then I'm sure that I can do this…"

A cry of bliss escaped her as his tongue gave one long, slow lick up the length of her sopping core.

"…and love it just as much. Damn, you taste _**good**_…."

Her reply was to arch her hips for more.

_**//////////////**_

He remembered when he first saw her. He remembered thinking that she was the perfect dessert. Now, he _knew_ she was the perfect dessert, his favorite. If for some odd reason he ended up on death row and he had the choice of a last meal, Ziva's creams would at the top of the list. Hell, she'd probably be right next to him so it would be a hilariously easy meal to prepare.

_No, don't get out a pot or a pan. Just leave me and Ziva alone for a while and get me a napkin and I'll be just fine and dandy… god,__** why**__ am I thinking about this? Focus, DiNozzo! You've got a ninja chick to pleasure!_

Ziva's moans began to escalate again and he redoubled his efforts, wanting more of her. She had come for him beautifully this way, the first and second times threatening to bust his eardrums. His Ziva was a screamer, a biter, a scratcher, and a cuddler: the perfect lover for him.

"_**Anthony!"**_

Before her, he had despised his given name but hearing it in that sexy Israeli accent made it wonderful. Ziva could turn the shitty parts of his life into good things, which was yet another reason why he loved her.

Lapping up her creams, he found that he could no longer ignore the insistent ache between his legs and he slid up her shuddering body, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. She looked at him with sleepy love drunk eyes but licked her lips, showing him that she wanted it, wanted him.

"Please." she sighed.

Tony hissed as he slid home and her eyes rolled back in her head with bliss as he reached deep, deep into her tunnel.

"_Oooh…yes. Yes, Anthony. Be in me…fill me….make me yours,__neshomeleh. Make me __**all**__** yours**__…"_

He could deny her nothing. Now that the edge had been taken off, he could go slow with her, actually make love to her. He had been primal and needy last time but this time would be tender and loving, what she deserved. Keeping his eyes on hers, he began to move inside her, slowly but deeply, touching her cervix before withdrawing to the tip.

Ziva whimpered and moaned with each connection, pushing back at him to increase the contact.

"Ziva…my Ziva…_**love**_ you…" he murmured between nibbles of her ear.

Her own tongue darted into his ear and he yelped, causing her to giggle a bit.

She could be so playful sometimes, balancing out her intensity nicely. He smiled and returned to her lips, twining his tongue with hers happily.

Her short nails dug into his back as their tempo slowly but steadily increased and he stroked her left hip and leg, her right foot trailing up and down the back of his leg. Their moans filled the space and he could feel his climax building at the base of his spine.

Gritting his teeth, he fought against the rising rush of heat.

He wasn't going to come before her.

_**//////////////**_

Ziva panted loudly for air, pushing her hips back at him as hard as she could in an effort to match his renewed frenzied pace. Slow and tender was nice but they had a wilder, fiery side to them, one that could not be ignored.

He hit her spot and she yelped. He did it again and again and again until…

A raw, groaning shriek left her throat, burning it and she quivered underneath him, her orgasm intense and unmerciful. Her walls twitched, spasmed, and gushed around him, driving him forcefully over the edge. His shout was loud but short, this time he gasped as he emptied into her and again, she stroked his cheek lovingly, letting him know that it was okay for him to let go.

He was safe with her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: School has made me a very, very bad updater. Yeah, I put out some one shots but I've neglecting my WIPs. It's not cool especially since I left them all off at good parts. Well, I'm back now and I'm going to try and do something for all of my stories, even if it's the dreaded "not a chapter but an author's note". I always hate those.**

**Starting with this one. I left off during their weekend of ninja/caveman nakedness but I haven't been really feeling the TIVA love lately. DPB and SB have broken their word yet again about progress between them. It seems like they're regressing. Ziva's gone back to newly arrived Ziva (although the Probie thing is definitely FTW) and Tony's just acting like a total douche to her. "American dream…" What a crock of shit!**

**Oh, and I will address the concern that was brought up by Guardian-Angel-Forever. After all, this is a high school fic and my writing world nobody ends up a momma until they're at least out of college. Speaking of college, the sequel is certainly on and if it goes the way I want it to, I may do another one. I haven't done a trilogy in ages.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he teased as he continued nibbling at her neck.

Ziva shivered and stopped stirring the sauce. If it had been up to her, they wouldn't have left the bed until Sunday afternoon but their stomachs (and not to mention their bladders) had 68'd (or was it 86'd?) that plan. After a long and very thorough shared shower, they had migrated to the living room for the afternoon. Tony had settled down with a string of College football games so she had decided to whip them up some dinner.

Well, at least until he got bored…

"Tony, do you want me to burn our dinner?"

"I don't mind." he murmured while cupping her ass.

He had only let her put her bra and panties back on, removing every other piece of clothing she put on until she had to punch him in the side. Due to that, she could feel the heat of his hand easily and she could already feel herself dampen yet again. Lord, would she ever get enough of him? More importantly, would her precautions (as she so delicately termed it) hold up?

At the beginning of the year, Ziva had gone in and had gotten a IUD, the one that claimed to last for 5 years. On paper, it was to help regulate and sometimes even cease her monthly cycle but in reality, it was in preparation for this sort of intimacy.

Over the summer, Ziva had decided to open up. She was a senior now and about to be an adult. She also had no intention of becoming a spinster, a 40 year old virgin. She would find herself a man worthy of not only her heart but her body, which she had done quite well, if she said so herself.

Still, she wasn't sure how well any sort of birth control would hold up under the intense periods of (wonderful, earth shattering, toe curling) good sex…lovemaking between her and Tony who had already lowered her bra straps…

"Off!" she huffed while shoving at him. "You can have me after I am finished. After all, there are no clean dishes to eat this off of."

"Of course there…_ohh…_" he trailed off as he got her hint.

Ziva laughed at the dreamy yet predatory smile on his face and shooed him back upstairs.

_**//////////////**_

He would never look at spaghetti the same way ever again.

How did she…where did she… god, he loved her!

She giggled as he licked the last of the sauce out of her navel and then rested his head on her flat tummy. Good thing she had hardwood floors instead of carpet. It would be much easier to clean up…well, as soon as he could feel his legs again. All their activities had finally caught up with him and he was quite sore. In the words of Lilly Von Shtupp from Blazing Saddles, "Everything from the waist down is _**kaput**_!" but he had never been happier.

He had food in his belly and the woman of his dreams in his arms.

Life couldn't get better.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked after she got her breath back.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Sleep. The spirit is willing, ninja girl but the flesh…well, it's starting to chafe." he confessed with a sheepish smile.

She laughed and conceded, "Mmm, I tend to agree with you. I'm aching all over but it is a good ache. Would you be opposed to a soak in the tub before retiring?"

"I'm all for it as soon as my legs decide to work."

Gently, she turned him onto his back and stood up with help from her computer chair.

_**I**__ did that. __**I**__ made her weak in the knees __**I**__ put that pretty smile on her face. __**I**__ made her voice sound so hoarsely sexy. __**I**__ put those bite marks on her ass…oops, hope she doesn't kill me for that..._

Although, if she tried, he could show her the Ziva shaped hand prints on his own ass.

He waited for the water to stop running and the jets to turn on before limping into the bathroom himself. She had her own. It was spacious and painted a deep ruby red. The lights were out and there were candles scattered throughout the room. Ziva was watching him with heavily lidded eyes and he smiled at her as he climbed in.

A low groan of relief escaped him as the warm water loosened his muscles and she picked up a bottle of shampoo.

Soon, he was resting against her, letting long elegant fingers massage his scalp.

He had been wrong earlier.

Life _**could **_get better.

As a matter of fact, it was pretty fucking fantastic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I got my swine flu shot today. I didn't cry (because I'm a BAMF :D) and now I have one less ailment to worry about. And the nice doctor gave me crackers and juice afterwords so it's a little FTW for me. My little siblings go in tomorrow and **_**lord**_**, am I glad that I will be in school!**

**Now, back to the story. I'm hoping tonight's episode will better TIVA wise but as I said earlier, you never know with NCIS. Anyway, it's time to end their weekend and bring back in the characters so this chapter is a group one and kinda short. Hopefully, you guys will find it amusing. I laughed while writing it so that's a good sign. They're going back to school for a few chapters but then I will unleash my Epic School Dance idea before the commencement stuff.**

**You guys will be included in this epicness for I need school dance music.**

**In a review or PM, send me in a slow jam or a headbanger or anything you want. If it's reasonable and not annoying (please, no Lady Gaga or Katy Perry), I will find a way to put it in. **

**PS: The Days are a core part of the group I hang around in. All are true and all are done. Don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The four of them nearly bowled each other over in hugs and rapid fire gossip, much to the boys' amusement. It was nice to see that their girls so happy but jeez, it had only been a couple of days. They were carrying on like it had been months. It was silly. A smirk curved Tony's lips as an idea came to him and he went for it.

Crossing to Ari, he threw his arms around him and said in his best girl voice," Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like _forever_!"

Ari looked startled briefly and then went along with it as he replied just as high pitched, "I _**know!**_ There's this new nail polish I found on Redbook and you've totally got to try it. It's _shiny_!"

It was just too much. Palmer literally fell on his ass laughing and the girls were inconsolable, leaning against the counter for support. McLovin' chuckled and went into the kitchen in search of food. Tony pulled away and Ari grinned like a baboon before plopping down on the couch. They had all come back home and had agreed on Movie Night so that they could catch up. That and Dad and Jenny had been looking like they were about to jump each other so they wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

"You guys are redunculous." Abby finally breathed before sitting on the counter.

All of them made the same agreeing noise in unison, which set them off again. Tony smiled as Ziva's laugh rang out. It was like bells or the swish of a perfect shot, just beautiful.

_**Love's made you cheesy, DiNozzo.**_, his inner voice snarked.

_Cheesy doesn't mean wrong. Now, shut up._

"So, what's on the agenda for March?" Palmer asked. "It's the start of Random Season."

At DC high, the winter thaw meant that the pranksters and the crazies had their day. From March to the end of the year was jam packed with groups trying to be the most random, hence the name. It was all in good fun and even the staff got in on it. Last year, Mr. Brodsky had walked on his hands all day and Tony really wanted to top that.

"Hmm…I dunno but it's gotta be sweet. After all we're seniors. Seniors do it best." Tony mused.

"Agreed. We must set the bar for our successors." Ari said as his mind went to work.

It was fortunate that Ari was on their side because he was a force to be reckoned with.

As was Ziva. Currently, she was whispering with Palmer and Lee and he recognized the gleam in her eyes. It was the playful one that he had gotten to see all during the weekend.

"Hey, sharing is caring!" he called pointedly, drawing everyone's attention.

Michelle moved away and announced, "We are going to teach you all the School Days of the Week."

There was silence and then Kate said, "Okay, I'll bite. What are the School Days of the Week?"

"It all started at Band Camp…" Ziva began.

"It always does." Palmer interjected fondly.

"…ah, yes. Good times. Anyway, for every day of the school week, there is a specific activity. Monday is Make Out Day…"

"I like these days already." Tim murmured to Abby who giggled.

"Tuesday is Grope Day, Wednesday is Hump Day, Thursday is Ass Slap Day, which is the all time favorite, and Friday is Combination Day.", Ziva explained as if she were teaching a class.

Tony looked at his girlfriend incredulously and he scoffed, "And you said _**I **_was nasty?"

"You _**are **_but I like it. Now, we can modify these days to suit our needs and so that no one will claim that we are copycatting. Monday and Thursday are non-negotiable but the rest are up in the air. Ideas?"

"Head Slap Day in honor of dad." Tim suggested.

"_Every _day is Head Slap Day, McTechno." Tony protested.

"For _**you.**_ This way, it'll be equal opportunity." Tim brought out.

Tony mulled that over and then nodded in agreement.

"I like it. All in favor?" Michelle asked.

A resounding aye was heard and Abby wrote it down on a legal pad.

"Head… Slap Tuesday. Got it. What about Waltzing Wednesday? If there's music on, no matter what it is, you find someone to waltz with until it goes off."

"What if it's _Poker Face _or something?" Kate laughed.

"No matter! You shall waltz!" Abby barked in a German drill sergeant instructor tone.

"Sir, yes sir!" they all replied.

Abby flipped them all off but then wrote it down.

"Okay, Make Out, Head Slap, Waltz, and Ass Slap. What about Friday?" Tony asked.

"Let's just leave it Combo, for now. Okay, I think we're ready."

"Yay.", Ari deadpanned, sending more laughter through the group.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Jeez, I'm so sorry. Time got away from me and a lot of my WIPs fell by the wayside. Plus, I haven't been watching the show as much as I used to. Thank God for OnDemand. I'll catch up pretty quickly. **

**I'm pleased that you guys like the "School Days of the Week" and the next 5 chapters will focus on them. One day per couple.**

**Make Out Day will be Kari's (I've been neglecting them), Head Slap Day will belong to TIVA (obviously), Waltzing Wednesday will go to Jibbs (the parents are in on it, too), Ass Slap Day will go to Palmer and Lee (I got a little S&M vibe off of them on the show), and McAbby will have the most fun day on Friday with Combo. Combination Day is when folks can get creative, perfect for Abby.**

**Let us begin.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

They had split up after their meeting, heading home to prepare for Monday's festivities. The opening of Random Season meant that DC High residents could dress up and divide into teams.

Kate had broken out her old uniform skirt and blouse, noting that it had gotten a little tighter and higher. The skirt barely made it past her thighs but it wasn't a micro mini, strictly forbidden in her house. The blouse wasn't slutty tight but tight enough for Kate to feel a little uncomfortable.

The look on Ari's face when he saw her would be worth it.

Buckling her black Mary Janes (also a part of the uniform), she stood up and saw her mother in the doorway.

Jacqueline Todd was your typical housewife. She had gotten a high school diploma but instead of going off to college, she had married her high school sweetheart shortly before he had gone off to fight in Vietnam War. Kate had inherited fair skin, her auburn hair and her knack for sewing and cooking.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked with obvious disapproval.

She also was a woman of old times, one that thought that a woman's place was to be a classy matriarch, ready and willing to give up on dreams(like college and a career) to raise a family.

Needless to say, there had been many clashes between that idea and Kate's reality.

She loved her mom fiercely but did not want to live like her. She wanted more for herself.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, I'll have a hoodie on to cover it."

She pulled on her hoodie and turned to the mirror. It was down to her hips and the design was one of a red, yellow, and black patchwork quilt in honor of their group. There was a Hogwarts-ish crest on the right side, a silver Old Style 'PQ' over a forest green background. On the back of hers in white lettering was Metuka and the signatures of her friends were on the back in bold gold, along with personal messages of friendship and (in Ari's case) love.

Overall, it was a kick ass hoodie for a kick ass group.

"Is that Ari boy picking you up?" she continued, mangling his name as usual.

"It's pronounced like _Airy_ and yes, he is."

"I don't…"

"Look, I have to be at school in less than an hour. It's not enough time for you to give your 'Caitlin, you need better friends and a different man' speech. I love my friends in all their weird glory and Ari is it for me. I love him and that's not going to change anytime soon, no matter how much you want it to." Kate cut off flatly before grabbing her pink and purple backpack.

Of course, her mother followed her down the stairs.

"Morning, kitten." Kyle Todd greeted cheerfully.

Kate's ire softened as she kissed her dad on the top of his head. He was the peacekeeper of the family but tough when the need arose. Kate had inherited his quick mind and wry humor, along with a strong urge to fight for what was right. She had also inherited his love of sports and his eyes.

"Hi, daddy. Do you like my outfit?" she asked as she stepped in front of the Weather Channel.

"The skirt's too short and the shirt's too tight." her mother grumbled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jackie, she has on thick tights on under it and as long as she can breathe…"

Kate breathed deeply in and out to go along with his "presentation"

"…thanks for the sound effects, kitten…then, it's just fine. In fact, you wore things like this when I met you."

Her mother blushed and Kate could detect a bit of wistfulness in her eyes as she mulled that over.

"I did, didn't I? Kyle, I just don't want boys getting the wrong idea about her and..."

"Sweetheart, Ari would kill anyone who would dare try. You worry too much."

Before she could reply, the sound of Ari's motorbike broke through the peaceful bird song and Kate smiled. Unlike most boys, he would actually come and get her. The Harley pulled into the driveway and seconds later, there was a firm knock at the door. Kate answered it and stood on her tiptoes to greet him with a chaste kiss. Her mother scoffed and walked into the kitchen, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Kate sighed. They would be talking about that soon…

"Good morning, Caitlin. What is this?" he asked while taking her in.

She could see the appreciative gleam in his eyes, the desire he felt for her.

"It's my old school uniform. What do you think?"

_I think that you and I need to find a bed. There I will be able to show you __**exactly**__ what I think._, his bedroom eyes said.

She blushed and he smiled, showing his dimples before replying, "You look beautiful, as always. We must leave now. Mr. Brodsky has a test on _**Hamlet**_ for you."

Even in his silliness, Brodsky could still be hard ass when it came to academics. If you weren't there on time (and didn't have a legitimate doc's note or pass from the office), you weren't getting in his class and would have to come after school.

"I know and I studied." she replied matter of factly.

Ari tilted his head and quoted, "We are arrant knaves  
all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery. Where's  
your father?"

"On the couch, my lord." Kate replied wryly, sending both men into laughter.

_**//////////////**_

Today was Make Out Day.

The behavior of his friends during the school day was a potent reminder of that.

He had spotted Michelle slamming a pleased looking James into a locker after 1st hour. Then, outside of Senora Cortez's room, Abigail had been cupping Timothy's face, slowly devouring him. Then, of course, Anthony and Ziva had acted like romping lion cubs in gym class, culminating in a kiss that literally sent him to the floor, unresponsive for 5 minutes.

In the interest of solidarity, Ari wanted to…okay, he just wanted his woman's lips on his. Solidarity be damned.

With her, _**any**_ day was make out day. She was more addicting than pistachios and blowing stuff up combined. He, of course, was speaking from personal experience…

Spotting a cheerleader in the otherwise empty hallway, he asked her, "Have you seen Caitlin?"

She was still in the school but after school hours, she could be anywhere from the band room to the roof.

The fake blonde, his name escaped him at the moment, batted her overly made up eyes and slithered closer to him. Ari remained out of her reach and defiantly ignored the cleavage she was flaunting.

"Not recently. Look, Ari, you're a man. A man who deserves to be taken care of in all ways. Now, everyone knows that you and Todd are like together but I'm sure…" she cooed in what she thought would seduce him.

Only Caitlin could do that.

Cold rage filled him and he cut in, "You are incorrect. Caitlin is the perfect match for me, whether we are vertical, horizontal, or a combination of the two. She is my soul mate and I love her. I would do anything, legal or otherwise for her. I will never abandon her for the likes of you or that idiotic slut Benoit who put you up to this."

The girl scoffed and stomped away with a muttered, "Whatever" leaving Ari with the urge to tear the wench's hair out by the roots and by hair, he did not mean the ones on her upper lip…

"That…was hot."

The woman he had been looking for descended the stair case and he blushed.

"I didn't know soldiers could blush." Caitlin teased, making him look down at his boots.

In the spirit of Random Season (his favorite part of DC High other than the last bell of the year), he had come to school in his old gear. Camouflage and black made for many appreciative glances from girls who wouldn't have looked twice at him before this year, as did his taken status.

None of them mattered.

She raised his head and devoured him, sliding her hands underneath his PQ sweatshirt. He cupped her behind and squeezed possessively as she maneuvered them to a corner. Being with her was like nirvana, absolute bliss and freedom. He could be himself around her, not the hardened mystery man all saw.

"I love you and that was so damn hot to hear. ", she rasped.

"I mean it, Caitlin. There is no other woman for me. I will remain yours for as long as you wish.", Ari promised gently.

"What if I want it to be forever?"

His heart roared in triumph and images of them together filled his mind. Both of them graduating with honors….both of them at a university, working hard to become professionals…Caitlin tearfully accepting a diploma…Caitlin coming to him in a long white dress, willing to be joined with him…Caitlin smiling, radiant and swollen with their child…

Swallowing back tears, he softened his embrace so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"Then, forever you shall have."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I have finally, _FINALLY_ come up with something! A short and probably weak something but **_**still**_**, something! Yay! **

**God, my **_**NCIS**_** muse (the ladies have conveniently and brilliantly split into fandoms now) has been in friggin' Chile for the last couple of weeks and it's been pissing me off! I came with a solid plot line and **_**then**_** I get writer's block! Damn it! **_**And**_** she didn't take me with her!**

***sighs deeply and barely resists the urge to go devour a big chocolate bar for comfort***

**Sorry. I'm a little wired at the moment. I'm finally on Holiday Break until the 5****th**** and I'm more than a little stir crazy. I don't have to go to school and instead of being happy, I'm going apeshit with boredom. If it wasn't so sad, I'd laugh my ass off. Happy Head Slap Day and this chapter is brought to in part by my seeing the video for Beyonce's **_**Halo **_**for the hundredth time****.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His hand lightly connected with the back of her head and glared at him.

"That's for not telling me you could dance." he clarified with a small pout.

Ziva blushed but continued drinking her red Gatorade. Every Tuesday evening, she would go down to a dance studio near the National Mall and work out via ballet. Her dancing had begun at a young age in Israel and continued after The Bombing. It brought her some semblance of peace in her hectic life. It was her special alone time.

Well, it had been until Tony had spotted her on the way home from the movies. He had come in and watched her go through her steps, her oblivious to his scrutiny until his loud applause caused her to lose her balance.

"I did not think it was worth mentioning." she admitted while looking down at her black shoes.

Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"Baby, we've been over this. Anything that's important to you, it's important to me too. If I can go on about food, sports, and movies then you can certainly go on about your dancing. You're really good."

Ziva met his gaze and asked shyly, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. It's like watching a professional. Plus, you look really hot in a leotard."

She head slapped him for the man-like praise but soothed the sting away with a deep kiss on his lips. He really was cute in his density…

"Thank **_God_** the guys didn't do that today. I would've been a little too _Rocky Horror_ for my tastes."

Head Slap Day had been quite entertaining. Tony had ended up being like a walking bull's-eye. It was his own fault. He had a tendency to say stupid and perverted things. The only cure was a good knock on the head. Well, the only legal cure. A bullet would have the same effect but then would result in jail time.

Like a good girlfriend, though, she had gotten him an icepack during lunch hour. She didn't want him to end up brain damaged, after all…

"That would've been interesting to see." she teased.

"Oooh, so you like hot, sweaty man on man action, Ms. David? Kinky…" he leered.

She rolled her eyes and returned fire.

"It's not like you don't. Why else do you watch wrestling?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the indignant look of horror he gave her.

It was always great fun to mess with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My writer's block has miraculously disappeared and I'm rarin' to do some updating. Tomorrow is the first of 2010 (Woo…I made it another year! VICTORY IS MINE!) and that means that the first fic in my 2010 Project will be put up. I think it'll be the sequel to my SMacked fic but I'm not sure…either way, something new's going up tomorrow so keep on the watch.**

**I'm going to try and finish up my School Days of the Week today and then, I'll start the buildup to the Epic School Dance Drama and Commencement. I'm still taking ideas for music and I've already got a plan for a certain idiotic slut's demise. Well, not demise but something close to it. After all, this supposed to be a teen movie, not a horror film.  
**

**PS: I have a Facebook now. The link's on my homepage so you guys are welcome to write on my wall or poke me or something.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Oh, I love this song."

Jenny listened to Velvet Revolver? Interesting. He only knew who they were because of Tony. His musings were cut off as she pulled him up from the worktable. What was she doing? Did she expect him to dance?

"Jen…"

"Jethro, I know you have two left feet and I don't care. I want to dance with my man. Besides, it's Wednesday." she cut off while placing his hands where they needed to go.

Ah, yes. Waltzing Wednesday. He had already seen the results as the kids did Spring Cleaning upstairs after they came home from school. It had been funny as hell to see Palmer and Lee dance to Right Said Fred. Not to mention the Headbanging Waltz Abby had come with for Metallica. Still…

The puppy dog pout in her eyes shot his protesting side in the balls.

With a deep sigh, Gibbs moved with her, listening to the man croon about his woman helping him when he fell to pieces. He could relate. Jen always brought him back from the brink when he needed it. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scents of wood and Jenny and relaxed.

"How on Earth are you going to get this boat out?" she asked as he tentatively spun her.

He had actually completed a boat and now, it was dominating the basement. She and the kids had been asking how he moved them for ages but he wasn't telling. It was for him to know and for them to maybe find out.

_**There's**__ something for the will. Boat Moving 101…_, he thought with a wry smile.

"With mystical powers of doom." he deadpanned.

"Jethro.", she whined between giggles.

The song had ended and switched but they still waltzed, enjoying the closeness, regardless of the occasional toe stepped on.

"I'm not telling you, woman so let it drop."

"Even if I…"

She whispered the rest in his ear and he was immediately at attention. Good God, was that even _possible_? He certainly hoped it was…

"You still wouldn't know because I'd be dead." he wheezed, resulting in her laughter ringing in the basement.

All motion stopped upstairs and Tony called cheekily, _"Are you guys doing anything inappropi-__**OW!**__"_

A very familiar shriek sounded before the pounding of running footsteps resulted in a repeatedly slammed door. Knowing them, they'd be heading for the park and its fountain...leaving him ample time to test out her offer.

"Thank you, Ziva." Gibbs muttered before hauling a playfully struggling and squealing Jenny up and into the boat.

A little inappropriate behavior was good for the soul.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Remember when I said I didn't forget about Palmer and Lee? Yeah, it's like that. Those two were so hot in a totally left field, inappropriate (I'm having a lot of fun with that word today) way, which is why I gave them Thursday. Although, my friends and I keep it strictly platonic (and VERY painful), Ass Slap Day has the potential for a very fun night.**

**I added some ghost chili extract to my usual spice so there's definitely some kink in here that shocked even me in places. Apparently, my muses are getting ready for 2010 smut. If this is any indication, then it's going to be a **_**very**_** fun year…**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

A warm and strong hand hit her behind swiftly and she startled.

She knew it was James. No other boy would dare touch one of the Patchwork Girls. Not only would the respective boyfriend kill them, the whole group would rise up, seeking blood or two things that never ever grew back. She also knew that it was Thursday, meaning that it was Ass Slap Day. The "completely manly" squeal from Ari after Kate's attack on the bus was the talk of the school.

What startled her was how…_**good**_ it felt.

Michelle was a virgin yet she had done research on all aspects of sexuality. She had an idea of what she wanted in a man and the closer she and James became, the more he fit into her requirements. Upon speaking to her parents about him and bringing him home for dinner, she had quietly gone on the shot, ready and willing to be his lover.

But, did she want him to be gentle? Perhaps, not…

Turning around, she retaliated, noting the flash of heat that went through his expressive blue eyes. He had gotten Lasik, a result of saving his pay and Christmas money, and it made the orbs even more hypnotizing to her.

"Happy Thursday, love. Did you get the piece for the Spring Concert?" she greeted.

"Yeah, and the tubas actually have the melody. Unfortunately, it's a variation on Yankee Doodle so we'll have people laughing." he replied as he carried her books for her.

They had all the same classes together and James made it a point to carry her books in the hall. He said it was a show of chivalry. Michelle thought it was sweet so she let him without protest.

"Let them laugh. I'd like to see _**them **_get up and play an instrument. They'd probably put it in the wrong hole."

He groaned out a laugh and she grinned up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just got an image of someone trying to play a tuba with their ass and-"

She cracked up and sat down at her desk, seeing people's amazed looks. The Ice Queen could laugh? She had feelings? She was with Palmer? The whispers were annoying but she ignored them in favor of her man. He looked nervous about something and she frowned.

"What is it?"

"Well, um…my parents have gone out of town to see my Aunt Gertrude and I was wondering if…well, maybe we could…"

"Are you inviting me over for sex?" she asked bluntly.

Half of the class did a mass spit take while poor Mr. McLeod looked like a blushing hippie Dumbledore. The rest, unfortunately including Langer, cracked up laughing. James himself was ruby red and his eyes were adorably wide, endearing him to her further.

"N-no! I was trying to invite you over for dinner and a movie, not … but if-if you want that…I don't want to pressure you, Michelle but uh…uh, wow. Did you just seriously ask me that?!" he sputtered.

"Yes, I did. You don't want me?" she asked with a little insecurity.

"That is _**never**_ a problem." he replied shyly. "But like I said, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want."

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have asked. ", she replied honestly.

Michelle was a direct person to a pathological degree. She wasn't one for bullshitting and if she wanted something or in this case, some_**one**_, she went for it full steam ahead. In fact, the only reason she hadn't approached James before was because she didn't know where he stood on the subject.

_That and I was kind of expecting him to make the first move. He's a man with needs, after all…_

"Oh. Okay. So, to answer your question, yes, I am inviting you over for sex." he said with a resolved nod of his head.

"Wonderful. I…I think you should sit down now."

"Please.", Mr. McLeod wheezed. "I would…like to start class now. Please open your textbooks to page 298."

When she saw the page, a smile curved her lips.

_The Reproductive System…Karma really does have a great sense of humor._

_**//////////////**_

The guys burst into applause as he sat with them at lunch and yet again, he could feel his cheeks flame red.

_Damn it, Michelle. Why'd you have to break out the sex question in 1__st__ hour?_

All day he had been hearing "Way to go, Palmer!" from football players and dealing with girls giggling at him or worse, _**flirting**_ with him. He just didn't get it. He had been the Class of '09 leper since Pre-K and now all of sudden, he was a Stud Muffin? What the fuck? Thank God he had Michelle. Tactless as she was, at least _she_ made sense!

"You actually invited her over for sex. Well done. Not many can be that bold and keep their balls." Ari praised between bites of his usual hummus.

"I _**didn't!**_ I really just wanted to invite her to dinner and a movie! _**She's**_ the one who added sex to the whole deal!" he defended for the umpteenth time.

"Why are you complaining?!" Tim asked him incredulously, making Tony choke on his pastrami with laughter.

"I'm not! I'm not stupid! I'm just shocked that she did that. I'm not used to girls being that bold. I like it but…damn. What am I going to do?"

"Her!" Tony suggested brightly.

Jimmy looked at him balefully and stood up to go get a Vitamin Water.

A hand hit his ass hard and he yelped, looking for his attacker.

Michelle's retreating giggle made him go from ruby to puce and sit back down, a smile on his face.

_**//////////////**_

"You're so brave, Michelle. I can't believe you just let it all hang out like that." Kate praised between sips of soup.

"I could not do it. Not even with Tony." Ziva added on as she blew on her wet nails.

"I'm not brave. I was just asking a question. I mean, he seemed so nervous so just I assumed that he was asking to…um…", she corrected.

"Get down and dirty?" Abby suggested.

For the first time all day, Michelle blushed. It did sound kind of bad when one put it like that. And poor James had been beet red ever since. Still, she wouldn't undo what she did. She wanted him and she would have him tonight and every night afterwards. A little public humiliation wouldn't change that.

"Yeah, that. Granted, I could've been more tactful…and discreet but it's done now and I'm looking forward to it."

"You should. Sex is wonderful, right up there with Caf Pow! and Brain Matter.", Abby said with a dreamy smile.

Kate and Ziva nodded in agreement and Michelle played with a loose thread on her hoodie. Her research had been good but she had a question that only experienced women really knew…

"It's supposed to hurt, right? You know when he…"

She made an odd gesture with her hand but it got her point across.

"Yes. It's unpleasant at first but it does get better and do not be afraid to tell him what you like." Ziva advised.

"And don't just lay there. Sex is a two way street and you should participate as eagerly as he is. Timmy likes it when I…"

"Thank you, Abby! Anything to add, Kate?"

"Use protection." she simply said.

"I'm on the shot and it's James. I'm his first everything." Michelle replied with no malice.

"Then just have fun with it. It's about you and Palmer. And if it sucks…well, practice makes perfect."

_**//////////////**_

He wiped the steam off of the bathroom mirror and rubbed his eyes.

Well, he could look worse. Picking up his Sonicare, he loaded it with Crest before going to town. If he and Michelle were going to make love, then he wouldn't do it with dragon breath and lunch in his incisors. His mom had called to check in on him and he had mentioned that she was coming over for Dinner and a Movie, which was true.

He had bought supplies for stir fry and _**School of Rock**_ was already in the player. He had approached her with the most innocent of intentions. Then, the woman had gone and made things…not so innocent. Apparently, his mom had picked up on his anxiety for she offered advice.

"_**James, just be yourself and let whatever might happen, happen. Just keep in mind that your father and I are much too young to be grandparents."**_

That had resulted in a groaned "Fuck My Life" and an emergency trip to CVS.

Finished, he cleaned up the bathroom a bit (he had read that women liked a clean bathroom) and headed into his bedroom. The room was immaculate as usual and he was pleased that it didn't look too weird. Sure, there were enough medical textbooks lying around to stock a wing in the Library of Congress and yes, he had a poster of Anthony "Tuba Fats" Lacen on his wall instead of Fall Out Boy but other than that, it was pretty normal.

He pulled a pair of DC High Marching Band sweats over his boxers and pulled on an emerald green Oxford. Michelle had mentioned that she liked it. Finally, he put on his simple black house shoes before turning to his full length mirror.

He was ready. Whether it was just dinner and a movie or more, he was ready.

_**//////////////**_

She stood on his porch, trying to get enough nerve to knock.

Since he only lived 3 blocks away, she had walked, the March air already taking on warmth. It would be spring soon and with spring came graduation. Would she be with James still? She certainly hoped so but her sister's words haunted her.

Mai was 23 years old and a college drop out, living in the basement. Why? Because her own high school sweetheart had impregnated and abandoned her. Now, she was an embittered single mom and Michelle had made the mistake of informing her of what she had with James…

"_**Hmmph…as soon as you fuck him, he'll be gone. Probably knock you up on the first try. You could be like Juno, Michy. No, go ahead and do him. You'll see. You're going to end up just… like… me."**_

An image of her alone and taking care of an infant, nowhere near a law degree made her feel like thorn covered butterflies were in her stomach. But, she would not back out of this. James wasn't Kyle and she was not Mai. Things would be different. They _**had**_ to be different. Goddamn it, she'd _**make**_ them different if she had to!

With a deep breath and the fire of her girls' badassery in her soul, she knocked firmly on the door.

_**//////////////**_

God, she looked beautiful.

She had on a simple v neck dress and he was amused to see that it was emerald green.

"Oh, look. We're twinsies." she greeted in her usual deadpan humor.

Jimmy smiled and let her in, noting that she had her backpack and an overnight bag with her. So, she intended to stay the night. Okay. He could deal with that. Besides, he'd never kick her out after they…he wouldn't do that.

"The movie's in the player already and the stir fry should be done soon." he informed her as he returned to the wok, adding chicken to the vegetables and noodles.

The twin thuds of her shoes hitting the floor made him smile slightly. She felt at home with him and he liked that. She turned on the movie and her light laughter drifted to him after a few minutes.

"If you ever did a stage dive, I would totally try and catch you or at least help you up if I couldn't.", she called.

"That's very reassuring. Dinner's ready. No, don't get up. I'll bring some to you."

"Okay. Do you any orange juice?"

"Always.", he replied while grabbing two mini bottles.

He had a thing for orange juice. Every day at Band Camp, he'd bring at least a half gallon with him in a cooler. It was good stuff and it gave him the needed sugar and Vitamin C to march. Loading two plates and the bottles onto the tray, he joined her just in time to hear Sarah Silverman tear Jack Black a new one for the umpteenth time.

"What a miserable bitch." Michelle remarked while digging into her food.

A heavy lidded look of contentment filled her face as she tasted it and the image of her making that face underneath him made him nearly choke on a noodle.

"Good?" he asked.

She nodded happily and said, "I didn't know you could cook."

"Since I was 5. My dad once told me 'Son, real men do 4 things: they cry, they never hit women, they cook, and they braid hair. Keep that in mind and you'll be sure to find yourself a nice girl' He was right."

She flushed to a becoming shade of pink and teased, "Flattery will get you everywhere, James."

"Everywhere?" he asked, boldly letting his eyes roam up her long legs.

She didn't reply in words but action.

Setting aside her food, she paused the movie and climbed catlike onto his lap. Apparently, he had been replaced with some suave clone because he kissed her with no difficulty. She moaned deeply into his mouth and already started unbuttoning his shirt.

No. He was not going to have their first time be on a couch. She deserved more than that.

Standing up with her still against him, he headed for his room.

_**//////////////**_

She was taking Abby's advice to the fullest and then some.

As soon as they hit his bed, she got astride him and started stripping him down to nothing.

_Very nice. I guess hauling that tuba makes a good workout…is that a six-pack, James?_

It certainly was. Excellent. A thin trail of hair bisected it and she impulsively followed it with her tongue, delighting in his shiver. He tasted of Irish Spring and a spicy James flavor. It was ambrosia.

"Michelle, please…"

Correction: Hearing her name in that honeyed, needy groan was ambrosia. His taste was Nirvana. Responding to his groan, she ran the tip of her tongue from base to tip of his straining erection. He hissed and arched like a bow, his taut thighs shaking under her palms. Delighted by his reaction, she continued exploring him with her mouth, shocked that he hadn't come at first lick.

_Maybe he__** does **__have experience…_

The very idea of another girl's hands on him filled her with indignant rage and she redoubled her efforts. If some slut had done this to him, then she'd top it. She'd blow him away…literally.

"Michelle, stop! Please, _**please**_ stop…"

She pulled away panting heavily and asked, "Why?"

"I am _**not**_ going to come without you!" he growled before striking like a cobra.

_**//////////////**_

If she wanted to play like that, then he would gladly follow her lead.

He literally tore her dress in half to get at her skin but she didn't mad or scared. No, she was turned on. Even he could tell that. Her breasts were heaving in her pale pink bra and there was a slowly darkening stain on the front of her panties. He breathed deep and quiet, trying to calm himself down.

This was their first time. He didn't want to harm her. It was supposed to be special and gentle and none of what he was thinking of…

Her hand landed on his ass brutally and he looked at her incredulously as pain and pleasure raced down his spine.

"Don't hold back. Take me. Conquer me.", she urged.

"I don't want to hurt you." he protested weakly as she removed the remains of her dress and her underwear.

She was absolutely perfect, better than his wildest dreams could've come up with. She settled on her back and spread her legs wide, revealing her core to his gaze. He knew the parts from research but it was much better in real life, beautiful.

"I'll be fine. Fuck me. Now."

_**//////////////**_

Ziva was the Queen of the Understatement.

"Unpleasant" was not for a match for this. As much as she had ached to have him in her, the breaking of her hymen felt like someone had thrust a burning sword to her womb.

_Well, I __**did**__ tell him to conquer me. Gentle or not, it was going to hurt…oh Jesus, it hurts!_

James was wiping her tears away and she appreciated the show of care. He was still moving inside her though, hard and fast like she had demanded. Michelle buried her face in his shoulder as her body raged against the invader. After a bit, she noticed that the pain was rapidly being replaced with something else, something new, something… _**delicious.**_

Digging her nails into his back, she began pushing back at him fiercely, his growl deep enough to drop her stomach to her toes. His sky blue eyes were navy and his face was flushed with fever. His teeth were bared in a snarl and he buried his face in her neck as his speed increased. She had done this to him. Gone was the bumbling, sweet geek she had fallen for. An animal was on top of her, taking what rightfully his.

And she was loving it.

A wordless cry of pleasure escaped her throat as he ground against her clit and she squealed as he bit down on her jugular. There would be a mark that no amount of concealer or scarves could cover. Okay, fine. If she had to be branded for all to see…

He roared as her sharp teeth marred the flesh of his jaw

…then so did he. It was only fair.

To add more depth to her claim, she raked her nails over his back, marking him.

"Michelle!" he groaned like earlier. "God, baby…"

"_Fuck me. Fuck me, James. Fuck me…"_ she chanted breathlessly.

Bliss and electricity raced through her body, boiling in her core like lava. Michelle felt something snap deep inside her and her body convulsed. Every sensation was magnified to the nth power and tears leaked from her wide, unseeing eyes.

Michelle's first orgasm finally slammed into her and she screamed for pure joy.

_**//////////////**_

_**Now. **_, his body demanded. _**NOW.**_

With a last deep thrust inside her, he finally relaxed his control and surrendered to the heat surging through his veins.

His agonized shouts joined her wails and Jimmy felt like he was dying.

Opening his eyes, he saw Michelle smiling dreamily up at him, moaning with each shot of his seed. He brushed her ink colored hair out of her eyes and she kissed him long and hard.

Eventually, his body calmed and he slowly slid out of her, letting his face rest in her cleavage.

"Oh. Oh, wow…" he sighed.

She laughed and kissed his brow, making him look up into her eyes.

"Now, I know what the fuss is all about. That was…I don't know what it was but I know that I want to do it again." she replied with her own brand of tact.

He laughed and kissed her smiling lips, her neck, her breasts…

Only one thought prevailed before pleasure filled oblivion took him back under.

Best. Thursday. _Ever._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I am on a roll with this story. Okay, kiddies, it's Friday and that means it's Combination Day. This is a more humorous than dirty chapter but I put a little McAbby spice in for you guys.**

**My holiday break is unfortunately winding down so updates may falter but I've got 3 half days for midterms at the end of the month and another break in mid February, meaning that soon I will be able to do multiple updates once more.**

**Here's to another year above the ground ladies and gents and for the love of god, stay safe out there.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

He was scared.

Today was Combination Day and knowing Abby, she'd come up with something wild and bold. Tim wasn't one for wild and bold. In fact, he didn't even know the concept of wild and bold until his Gothic angel had bounced into his life and raised hell.

He was eternally grateful that she had but if he was going to make it through today, he needed coffee stat.

Tim entered the school store and saw Palmer behind the counter. He looked downright blissful and he had a…bite mark on his cheek?

_Don't even ask, Tim. Just get your coffee and get the hell out…._

"Morning, Palmer." he greeted genially.

"Hey. Your usual?"

"Yeah. Extra Large."

A low whistle escaped him and he asked, "Do you have a test or something?"

"No. It's Combination Day and-"

"Say no more, man. My ass is killing me.", Palmer grumbled before limping towards the band room.

As he retreated, red marks could be seen on his wrists, resembling those left by scarves…

_I don't want to know. I __**really**__ do not want to know._

_**//////////////**_

_Target obtained. Go for it, Red Leader…_

She yanked him into the stairwell and forcefully kissed him, causing his bag to hit the floor with a thud. Abby smiled at the hungry moan into her mouth and guided him to the dark corner. Combo Day for Abby meant making out with him all over the place with the occasional swat on his fine ass.

She knew that Tim was expecting the Crazy to come out but she was saving that for planning the End of Year Dance. It wasn't a Prom, The Powers That Be said. No, it was a dance for all students, not just the upperclassmen. Proms promoted bad reputations for schools and DC High was not an institution that encouraged such things.

What-fucking-ever, it was the Prom and it would be a win of epic proportions!

The minute bell rang and she reluctantly released him.

"Be prepared for that all day and I'm coming over tonight." she ordered him while handing him his bag.

"Yes, ma'am.", he teased.

A warm hand hit her ass as she ascended the stairs and she hissed before a devilish smile curved her lips.

She was definitely going to jail for corrupting the pure.

_**//////////////**_

"Damn it, Palmer! What did you two _**do**_?!"

Tim saw Palmer's back and had quietly wondered the same thing. It was crisscrossed with bright red marks made by nails…Michelle's…oh, god. Bad image!

Of course, Tony was tactless enough to ask really loudly and draw all eyes on the man.

"I'm not giving details. It hurt and I liked it. Moving on." he replied simply before pulling a loose shirt over his head.

The locker room was filled with loud protests and Tim decided to take his leave before the true interrogation began. Palmer wouldn't break. He was loyal to the end…

A pair of lips crashed on his as soon he got to the gym and he picked Abby up and dipped her, going along with it happily. Ziva chuckled and stepped around, muttering about 'sex hungry maniacs' under her breath.

_Pot, meet kettle. She and Tony are the reason that DC has laws against public indecency…_

_**//////////////**_

She stretched out in his bed like a Queen in repose, shameless in her nudity.

Tim was curled into her, sleeping peacefully. The day had been like 8 hour foreplay and as soon as they had gotten behind closed doors, they had attacked each other. Her body still tingled at the memory of her orgasm and she hoped for a repeat soon.

For now, she'd let him rest. He'd need it. The school was getting ready for the next Pep Rally and he was the head of the tech crew. With finals and the dance and commencement, he'd be worked like a dog.

Abby lightly caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch, even in slumber.

Tenderness filled her heart and she scooted closer to him, putting his arm over her.

Eventually, his heartbeat lulled her into peaceful slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hello, all. I got an extra day off for my break because I wanted to make sure my big sister was okay. For the last few days, she's been in the hospital with a messed up appendix and I didn't know if she would have to get surgery or not. She didn't have to but I knew damned well that I wouldn't be able to focus until she was discharged so I opted out of school.**

**She's home now and she's doing a-ok so off to school I go tomorrow. I still have homework to do (procrastinators untie tomorrow!) but this idea hit me and wouldn't let go. This chapter shall be a pep rally and all the fun mayhem that goes along with them. Some of the highlights of my high school experiences have happened at or during the prep for them so I thought it would be a nice addition to the story. Of course, my school doesn't get as wild as DC High.**

**I'm also using this as a jump off point for the ESD Drama I've been hyping. The return of the Bitch has come. And it's now about mid-April, for those interested in a timeline.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"May I have your attention, please?!"

The crowd in the Commons froze and went silent as Andrew Jones, a notoriously crazy but lovable Sophomore, jumped up on a table. He was decked out in full Pep Rally gear, including face paint and antennae, and a cape billowed behind him in the breeze provided by vents.

"I just wanna say that today is going to be bad-_**ass**_!", he howled ala Tom Cruise before doing a back flip off his perch into the cheering crowd. He was carried out the door by chanting soccer players, probably to start a bonfire before the bell rang.

Ziva laughed and continued through the throng towards her locker. The area near the offices was decked out in black, silver, and maize, the colors of the DC High Hornets. The rest of the hallways were the various chosen colors of the classes. She turned down the middle hall and a proud smile curved her lips.

Thursday and Friday evening, along with all of Saturday had been the time to decorate the halls. The entire Patchwork Quilt, along with the Seniors in band, the varsity basketball team, and AV club had turned the hall into a beautiful example of school spirit.

Emerald green, black, and silver streamers and balloons crisscrossed the ceiling until the center of the hall where an authentic disco ball hung. Abby had found it in the attic and everyone had insisted on incorporating it, even though it had been very difficult to hang.

Various posters read "2009", "Smashing Seniors", and "Go Hornets", covering every able inch of wall. Black construction paper had been taped around each fluorescent light, dimming them considerably. Each window had been painted with glow in the dark silver window paint.

There were also green Christmas lights highlighting the locker rectangles, giving anyone who walked through the impression that they were in a tunnel of light. Ziva saw the banner she and Tony had worked on in the middle of the hall. Made entirely of handprints, it read Class of 2009 and had been signed by everyone, including Mr. Jurvis.

Logically, Ziva knew that much of their decorations would be destroyed and ripped down at the end of the day but for now, she just admired it, committing it to memory.

"We did good."

She turned and smiled at Tony. He was in his Basketball gear and Abby had gotten to him. His eyes were framed by stripes of color identical to hers. Ziva had on a short sleeved purple tank top, black and silver sweats, and her silver ballet slippers. Those would be in the stands during the rally while she turned flips on the floor. Every year, each class got at least two people to be acrobats and dancers, competing with the cheerleading display. It was her favorite part of the rally other than performing with the band.

"We really did. Can you believe we are about to graduate? It seems like only yesterday I was elbowing Kort in the face for taking my schedule on the first day of 9th grade..."

"That was _**you**_?!" Tony laughed.

"…and now, I am less than 2 months from a diploma. It is…"

"Bittersweet.", he finished for her as had become their way.

She made an agreeing noise and grabbed her morning texts. 5th hour would be a day of nothing because the Rally participants would be called down at different times. At 1:45, the band would go through the halls, releasing students at the sound of the fight song. Once things were secure, she met Tony halfway in a quick kiss.

"See you soon, Neshomeleh."

_**//////////////**_

"Timmy, c'mere! I got to do your eyes!"

Tim threw the football back to Palmer and immediately went to Abby. She had been face painting all day for every class group for the low charge of 50 cents. It was only 3rd hour and she had made over 50 bucks. She would put that in her "College Survival" account that she had kept since 5th grade.

He felt good knowing that he hadn't been the only one who had started one that early.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes and relax. I don't want to poke your eye out." she insisted while drawing a black, Batman like outline around his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"I think I'd look pretty sexy in an eye patch." he replied wryly. "That way I could tie you up with impunity."

Abby blushed at the thought. Ever since he had jokingly threatened to tie her up, the mere idea made her core twitch with need. Apparently, Sweet Timothy McGee had a side dirtier than Sloppy Joes and kinkier than tangled rope.

She was a lucky woman.

"What is with you and tying me up?! And when are you going to do it, already?!" she complained playfully.

"The idea of you at my mercy appeals to me. Not in a whole crazy, I'll lock you in a dungeon kind of way but in a I can tease you as long as I want without your hot little hands stopping me way.", he explained with his usual calm patience.

His eyes opened to half mast and she could see the clover slowly darken to Timmy black, causing a reflexive surge of heat between her legs.

"As for when it'll happen, that's for me to know and for _**you**_ to thoroughly enjoy." he purred, nearly making her drop the brush and him laugh as he got up, sporting his stripes.

_Such a mean tease. He knows what he does to me and he's got the nerve to set me off in public?! Ooh, he's going to get it…vengeance shall be mine…_

_**//////////////**_

Kate sat outside of the inner locker room, listening to Jeanne and her lackeys talk as they put their makeup on for the billionth time.

"_Did you __**see**__ that skirt she had on?!"_

"_Ugh, I __**know!**__ I wonder how many Muppets had to die for it?!"_

Jeanne's catty remarks made Kate burn with disgusted rage but she kept her composure. The slut wasn't worth the time or the effort of fighting. Still, Kate was mad. She was not only mad because Jeanne was encouraging all the negative stereotypes about cheerleaders but because she was making fun of someone for being original and daring. The world needed more who thought outside the box, who took chances. Conformity = death.

The next question made her ears perk up, though.

"_So, how goes it with your little project for David?"_

"_It's coming along swimmingly. The little whore will definitely have a night to remember at the dance. She's going to pay for taking my man! I know Tony belongs with me and once it's all said and done, he'll know it too!"_

A jolt of panic went from Kate's head to her toes.

Jeanne was going to do something to Ziva! Something awful and mean and humiliating! Not on her watch. Not to her friend. As Jeanne and the others came out and got in line near the door, Kate quietly sent a 911 text to Abby and the boys. Whatever Benoit was planning, they would make sure that it didn't work.

As she got responses, a smile curved her lips, made broader by the sound of filling bleachers. The Rally would start soon.

After it ended, another "little project" would begin.

If Jeanne wanted war, she'd get it.

_**//////////////**_

He was going to fucking kill her.

He was going to walk over, take those shiny little pom-poms out of her hands and shove them down her goddamned throat. How dare she try to hurt Ziva?! And who was she to dictate who he loved?! Tony regretted the day he met Jeanne Benoit and he would make sure whatever sick plan she had would fail…no, backfire on her.

It was not enough to protect Ziva. Tony wanted revenge and he would get it by any legal means necessary. He was a DiNozzo and DiNozzos protected their own.

Jeanne turned and smiled at him and he gave her such a hateful look that she paled before fumbling through the rest of the act, much to his dark amusement.

Good. Let her see. Let her be rattled. Let her realize just how much she made him sick.

The bitch's days were numbered.

Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" ended and all the cheerleaders ran to their respective stands, yelling "Let's Go Hornets" at full volume to appreciative applause.

"…and that were your DC High Hornet cheerleaders. Next up, a performance by the Band, playing through their state championship earning show, _**Combination**_." Abby said into her emcee mike, causing the full to the gills gym to roar.

Tony's rage drained as he spotted her on the stairs, talking animatedly with Palmer. He waved at her and she blew him a kiss, causing his teammates to hoot and holler. He gave them a smug grin back and yelled, **"Go Ziva!"** at the top of his lungs after the gym quieted, causing the other Patchworks (except a laughing Palmer) to wolf whistle.

It was nice to be able to make her blush for once.

_**//////////////**_

"Oh, _snap!_ Did you get that?! Tell me you got that!"

Tim grinned and nodded with pride. During the last half hour of the rally, it had become a school wide dance off, an idea submitted by the Student Council.

The DJ (Ms. Sly) had given each class group a song to rock solo to. The Freshmen had brought back "Leaning and Rocking Wit It". The Sophomores had done a surprisingly accurate rendition of the "Single Ladies" routine. The Juniors became a mosh pit during Green Day's "Know Your Enemy", causing the staff to have to go up and do damage control.

The Seniors had resurrected the "Soulja Boy".

What the cameras were really focusing on were the girls and boys turning flips on the gym floor.

All four of the girls had gotten in on the action and it was Ziva's tumble through the air into a crowd surf that had gotten the frantic order from Paula Cassidy.

This portion of the 2009 DVD would be a smash.

"Holy crap, she's crazy!" Warren breathed, holding the handheld like it was going to jump out of his hands.

"No, she's Ziva." Tim replied just as the bell rung.

_**//////////////**_

When they came to her with what Kate overheard in the band room, she wasn't shocked.

Jeanne Benoit was a vindictive, unhappy person who was obsessed with her man.

Ziva would've been worried if she hadn't planned something.

"So, what are we going to do to her?" Michelle asked with eager bloodlust.

Ziva smiled serenely and replied, "Turn her own plan against her. In order for us to do it, though, we will need an inside man. Kate, you can't be the only cheerleader who's against her."

"I _am_, Ziva. Jeanne's got them all under her thumb because of her daddy's deep pocketbook." Kate replied with irritated disgust.

"She is not smart enough to come up with something on her own. Caitlin, do you know who her latest boyfriend is?" Ari inquired while staring out of the window.

"Um, yeah. Some college guy. His name's Trent and he's at Georgetown."

"Then, we'll go and talk to him tomorrow. If he's anything like I was, he's looking for a way out and this would definitely do the trick." Tony said decisively.

Ziva absorbed that and continued putting away her horn for the weekend before looking at them gratefully.

"I am glad you guys came to me with this. It's nice to know that you all have my ass."

"Back, honey." Tony corrected with a small smile.

"My ass is part of my back. Now, come on. Let's get some dinner."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I really hope there's still some readers out there. Many of my WIPs have been on deep freeze due to a series of calamitous events in my life but now things have finally stabilized enough for me to not only update but trot out a few new pieces of work. We're now entering the home stretch with this fic but as the summary says, this is only part 1 of 3, meaning that you guys get another badass NCIS trilogy out of the SSS Project (which is going well, by the way).**

**I look forward to beginning part 2 in the summer but for now, it's time to focus on this one with its Epic School Dance Drama and Operation: Get the Bitch. Oh, and the McAbby warm spice at the end is based on the bath scene from **_**Secretary**_**, one of the sweetest and romantic scenes of all time in my humble opinion.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Trent McAllister was in over his head.

He had met Jeanne Benoit at a local showing of _**Carmen**_ and had been bewitched by her wit and her beauty. Despite the fact that she was still in high school and he was a college sophomore, their relationship had deepened quickly into a form of devotion. Trent had started to fall in love with her…until her true colors were revealed.

She was a cold, callous person, willing to step on anyone to get what she wanted. When he realized her ways, he tried to end it but he couldn't. She would have her father pull the funding on his small but good theater company. The company had been in the family for generations and provided stabile jobs to good people. Trent wouldn't be able to live himself if it was destroyed by his horrid taste in women.

But what she wanted was just too much for his sweet demeanor. He was supposed to use his special effects training to ruin a dance_** and**_ a relationship, an obviously good one if Jeanne's behavior was any indication. Not only was he between a rock and a hard place, he was dangling above a Pit of Despair.

The spiky haired "emo" kid put his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall out of his bloodshot eyes.

Little did he know that his salvation had just pulled into the parking lot outside, the blaring sounds of Brain Matter announcing their presence.

_**//////////////**_

"Aww…he looks so sad. Can I hug him, Timmy? Please? After all, it's not his fault Benoit's a bitch."

Tim could definitely understand the urge to hug the man and he felt it himself. His story was awful and he looked so ashamed of his actions. He had sworn to them that he would do anything to make it right, even if it meant provoking Jeanne's wrath.

"You don't even have to ask, Abs."

Trent was immediately engulfed in her trademark embrace and Michelle brought the man a bottle of green tea to soothe him. Ziva patted the man's trembling hand and soothed, "It will be all right. We will help you." Trent sniffled and relaxed into the girls' care and warmth. Tim smiled and looked towards the guys.

Both nodded and Tim pulled out his laptop, typing in the facts they had in the hopes of finding a solution to the problem.

**1: Jeanne Benoit is a cruel, heartless witch who deserves to be burned at the stake and her grave salted so that ****NOTHING**** will ever grow there again.**

**2: Trent McAllister = unwilling pawn on threat of the loss of his family's theater.**

**3: Jeanne's plan is to lure Ziva onto the stage and humiliate ala **_**Carrie**_**, only with no pig's blood (god willing) and no telekinetic powers. There is also a 3****rd**** player in the game, one willing to drug and strip her down to let Tony think she has been unfaithful if the aforementioned **_**Carrie**_** plan fails.**

**4: 3****rd**** player suspects- Brent Langer, Trent Kort, or the new guy Rivkin. Mainly, Rivkin…bastard.**

A guy named Michael Rivkin had just come to DC High after Spirit Week, the result of a Hamas bombing that destroyed his home and took his parents. Under the protection of the new MOSSAD director (Ziva dead bio-dad's successor), he was granted entry into America under a student visa and he made no secret his desire for Ziva and his disdain for not only her relationship with Tony but Ari's relationship with Kate. Something about them betraying their true country or some other garbage like that.

Tim wanted to take his dad's gun to the bastard but the girls forbade it. They didn't want their friend and Timmy to go to prison for the likes of Rivkin. Besides, if anyone even vaguely had the right to kill him, it was Tony and he didn't want to…yet.

"What do you got so far, McGoober?" Tony asked as he peered over his shoulder.

"Got the facts and a suspect list. We can definitely turn the Carrie thing around on Benoit but the Roofie problem worries me. Dances are big and loud and people drop their guard, even us. If one of these guys really has a hard on for Ziva, then they can and will get to her.", Tim replied with a furrowed brow.

"Couldn't we catch them in the act? Surely, there's some sort of non toxic indicator we could put in Ziva's drink to warn her.", Michelle suggested.

"I…I can help with that. I can make one in my loft upstairs." Trent offered as he finally calmed down. "I'm a Chem major so it shouldn't be too hard. When do you guys need it?"

"The dance is on June 1st, 3 days before our commencement ceremony. Could you have it done by the 31st of May?" Ari asked him.

Trent nodded and darted towards a back door, the way to his loft. Tim approved of the man's zeal and sincerity. He only hoped that Jeanne would not make him collateral damage in her little war. Perhaps Jenny could help. After all, she was a lawyer…

"Ima will need to assist him." Ziva said as if she had ESP.

"We'll ask when we get home." Abby replied with a firm nod.

_**//////////////**_

Abby was up to her eyeballs in plans. She was the Head of the Planning Committee for The Prom and that meant that she was supposed to pull it all together. She had to hire a DJ, get food, get decorations, put up the decorations, make sure the DJ didn't suck like a Dyson, make sure that things were G-rated on school grounds…and help save Tony and Ziva from a crazy, revenge seeking cheerleader. Plus, finals and commencement and college were just…around…the _**corner**_…

To say she was stressed was an understatement. Not even her Caf-Pow! could soothe her and in reality made things worse because she was on a constant caffeine high. Not to mention all the Starbursts she had been eating.

Even now, she had glitter in her hair, glue under her nails, and she couldn't stop jumping on her bed for the life of her. A knock on her door sounded over the strains of Cannibal Corpse and she called, "Come In!" in a strained, overly bright voice as she muted it.

Ziva led Timmy in and said, "See?! I _**told**_ you that she was too stressed! You're her man! **Fix it**!"

"How?!"

Ziva gave him such a _**"Duh!"**_ look that Abby broke into hysterical laughter and tears, collapsing on her mattress in a twitching heap after she slammed the door.

Timmy's arms went around her immediately and she whimpered as all the sugar and caffeine finally made its way out of her system, leaving her exhausted and sad and needy…_**and still stressed!**_

"Timmy…" she sobbed.

"Shh, honey. I know. I'll make it better, okay? Go in your bathroom and wait for me."

"O-Okay.", she sniffled before retreating into the sky blue room.

Exhausted, she stretched out on the futon she kept in there (in case of slumber parties) and listened as he moved about her room, cleaning the mess and opening drawers. He came in and after a couple of seconds, she could hear her tub being filled and smell the soothing scent of her lavender bath oil. She could feel his hands on her back and she turned her head towards him to watch him push the shirt up her back, pressing a kiss to the small green dragonfly in the middle of her spine. He had one on his right wrist, a result of a Corona and a two for one special at _**Needlepoint.**_

"Let me take care of you, honey." he entreated.

She nodded and let him sit her up, removing the shirt and easily undoing her bra. Her Timmy was quite the Casanova when he put his mind to it. She stood up and let him remove her skirt and panties, pressing a chaste kiss on her bikini line in the process. Glitter sparkled in the dim light and he gently dusted it away from her flesh, sending silver sparkles to the floor.

"How did you get glitter all over you?"

"I think it happened somewhere in between booking Madame DJ Butterfly and my last Starburst. I can't remember."

He shook his head fondly and picked her up, gently placing her in the deep, steaming water, much to her body's pleasure.

_**//////////////**_

He had never washed someone else's hair before.

He had never felt the urge to and it seemed to be an intimate act, one reserved for intimate relationships.

Good thing that he was in one.

Abby moaned and shifted in the water as he worked at the tangles and he could feel the last of the horrifying stress drain away into the bath water. He valiantly fought through the heat tunneling through his own body and concentrated on soothing her, caring for her. Tilting her head back gently, he poured a nearby vessel of water out over her head, making sure all the lather was out before setting it down, finished.

She smiled up at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips as she stood up, sending streams and rivers of water down her perfect body. She kicked the plug loose and then climbed catlike onto his lap, soaking him with fragrant water…and fragrant Abby.

Tim let her lower them to the floor and strip his clothes off, pressing her usual kiss to his dragonfly. He ran his fingers over her inner thighs before sliding them inside her, stimulating her with gentle and knowing movements. Even if he lost his sight, he'd always be able to pleasure his Abigail. Her walls clenched and creamed around his fingers and her blissful cries were music to his ears.

His boiling blood became an inferno, one only she could put out.

His throbbing member replaced his fingers and he let her take charge, riding him like a stripper riding her pole.

"…love you, Timmy…so… _**ah! **_So good to me…" she murmured dreamily.

"Love you, too….love you always, Abigail…"

Their pace slowly increased and Tim sat up so he could suckle upon her nipples, growling in ecstatic pain as her walls closed around him like a tight, gushing vice. Her body trembled with release and feeling, her nails digging into his back in just the way he liked…

His cock exploded inside her, coating her honeyed walls with his seed and he moaned with sweet satisfaction as her greedy body milked him dry. She pressed tender kisses to his face as he held her on his lap and she sighed happily.

"I feel much better now." she said with a grateful hug.

"I'm glad. Bed?"

She nodded and he stood up, leading them to her unmade bed.

As soon as their heads met pillows, they were sound asleep, content and relaxed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Today is the day that I will finish this fic. This fic will done before midnight today and I'm starting a chain of updates now at 2:29 in the morning so I can reach my goal of getting Part 2 of 3 started during the summer. I have to go on a hiatus (See HEADS UP, YOU GUYS on my profile) but it will not be long. As soon as the computer gets plugged in, it's on like Cheech and Chong.**

**It's been a long time since I've been wired enough to finish a story in one day and I'm looking forward to this.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Michael Rivkin watched her with the rest of the "Patchwork" and he shook his head with disgust as the Italian pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ziva was a remarkable woman. The dossier that MOSSAD had on her was astounding. She was trained in all weapons, knew 7 martial arts, and was a top student, the valedictorian of all of her graduating classes.

Not to mention that she was absolutely gorgeous. It made up for the fact that she was sullied by that Italian pig. Right now, she had on a deep purple sundress, a pair of black leather boots, and that insipid hoodie that the Catholic girl had designed.

She would be his. Benoit wanted him only to make it look as if he had claimed her as his but he was fully intent on doing it for real, whether she wanted it or not. The idea of her fighting him sent heat searing into his groin and he looked away from her, not wanting to show his hand just yet.

_Soon_, he promised himself. _**Soon**__._

_**//////////////**_

**~*Play List for Prom *~**

Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez

Dance Floor by Zapp and Roger

Singles Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce

Jizz In My Pants by The Lonely Island

Crank Dat by Soulja Boy

Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana

Golden Boys by Res

Get Busy by Sean Paul

Yeah! by Usher

Mas Que Nada by Sergio Mendes and The Black Eyed Peas

You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC

Lady by D'Angelo

Lean wit It, Rock wit It by Dem Franchize Boyz

Buddy Holly by Weezer

Larger Than Life by The Backstreet Boys

Jerk It Out by Caesars

Misery Business by Paramore

Take it Off by The Donnas

Gossip Folks by Missy Elliot

Walk it Out by UNK

Scenario by A Tribe Called Quest

Sabotage by The Beastie Boys

The Rockafeller Skank by Fat Boy Slim

Get Right by Jennifer Lopez

Slither by Velvet Revolver

Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya, and Lil' Kim

Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake

Honestly by Cartel

Real Love by Mary J. Blige

I Like the Way You Move by Bodyrockers

Temperature/Breakout by Sean Paul

Any Way You Want It by Journey

Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Naughty Girl by Beyonce

Candyman by Christina Aguilera

Photograph by Nickelback

All These Things that I've Done by The Killers

Tearin' Up My Heart by NSYNC

I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys

Holdin' Out For A Hero by Frou Frou

Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie

Stronger by Kanye West

Ching A Ling/Shake It Like A Pom Pom by Missy Elliot

Entourage by Omarion

We Belong Together by Mariah Carey

Afterglow by INXS

Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel

**Repeat 1****st**** track to Clear Everyone Out**

_**//////////////**_

"What about this one?"

Ziva blushed beet red as her girls looked at her with wide eyes and she made to go back into the fitting room.

"That…is your dress. That's it! No more dresses for you! You found yours!" Abby declared with a broad grin.

"I concur." Michelle added.

"DiNozzo's gonna rip it off as soon as he sees you." Kate tacked on.

That sealed the deal for her. Ziva stood in front of the full length mirror and smiled. The dress was beautiful. It was a floor length cocktail dress that was black but had purple sparkles all over it. It was sleeveless but modest, the dip only hinting and not showing. A killer thigh high split tastefully exposed her left leg and the black stilettos she had found tied it all together. She was hot. She was steamy and she was going to drive Tony mad.

Once they dealt with Rivkin and Benoit, Prom Night would be a bang…or was it blast?

_**//////////////**_

**~*Menu for Prom*~**

4 large bowls of punch (POM juice, Sprite, Sparkling Water, Lemon/Orange slices)

16 Party Tray Pizzas from Luigi's (8 Carnivore Specials, 8 Veggie Delight)

12 Extra Large orders of Buffalo Wings from Wings Delight (6 mild, 6 spicy)

10 veggie platters from Sam's Club

Chips and Dip from Wal-Mart and Sam's Club

4 coolers full of ice

20 24 pack cupcakes from Sam's Club (Various Flavors)

10 2 liters from Sam's Club (Various Sodas/Juices)

Water (Bottled from Sam's Club and from school fountains)

1 large sheet cake with **_2008-2009 DC High Dance _**on it

**Plates, Cups, Napkins, and Plastic Utensils with Class Colors**

_**//////////////**_

Tony was polishing his shoes, determined to be able to see himself in them.

He had already gotten his suit out of the cleaners and it was hanging in his closet, protected by the plastic. He had found his lucky Ohio State socks and after 5 washes in the machine (and copious amounts of vinegar pre treat), they were good to go for Prom Night.

Prom Night. Prom Night with the gang. Prom Night with Ziva. Prom Night. Last days of high school. Adulthood was impending. It didn't scare him nearly as much as he thought it would. He had gotten into the university he wanted and he was finishing school with a solid 3.0 GPA. Plus, he had Ziva. She was coming to Ohio State with him and that made it even more awesome. His ninja would be a Buckeye! She wouldn't be thousands of miles away from him.

That had been a worry ever since they got together. Tony did not want their relationship to end on the football field. He wanted it to end on a deathbed, her by his side and surrounded by their kids, their grand kids, and their great grand kids. Hell, great-great grand kids if his genes were anything to go by. Barring unforeseen occurrences (such as a plane crash), DiNozzos lived to 100 easily. His great granny had been 109 when she passed away. Anyway, he had been worried that she'd go somewhere far like UCLA or Oxford and he wouldn't be able to see her.

Don't get him wrong, he'd never cheat. He loved and feared Ziva too much to even think of straying but he knew that the loneliness would kill him. He needed to see her smile or to be able to give her roses in the morning and he knew that he wouldn't last a week without touching her.

The woman was more addicting than pistachios.

_**//////////////**_

**~*Venue for Prom*~**

DC High School Main Gym and Cafeteria

Chosen for convenience, go-to chaperones and mainly due to the suck ass economy.

**7PM- Midnight**

_**//////////////**_

Jeanne smiled as she hung her new dress up in her closet and lay back on the settee, staring up at the mirrored ceiling.

She shivered as she remembered Tony taking her on this couch and her bed and everywhere throughout the compound. If only she had known he would leave her for a skank. She could've "accidentally" missed her pill dose or "accidentally" put a hole in the condom. Then, he would still be here and she would be having his baby just like she ached to…

"_It's called obsession, Jeanne. It's okay. I know that it seems frightening but with medicine and with continuing your sessions, you should be just fine. But, when you get that all consuming feeling, I want you to call me and talk to me. Make sure you take your medicine."_

Dr. Kingston was wrong. She didn't need medicine or therapy.

All she needed was Tony and after Prom Night, she would have him.

Life was finally going the way she wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: All right, let's do this. Prom Night will split into Parts: Getting Ready, The Prom itself, Operation: Get the Bitch and the Aftermath. Each part gets a chapter. After Prom Night, it'll be Finals, Class Day, Getting Ready for Commencement, Commencement, and a Teaser for Part 2 of 3. I don't exactly when I'll get **_**College Makes You Dumber **_**up but I just know that it'll be during the summer.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Tony, have you seen my black boxers?!"

"How the hell would _**I**_ know where _**your**_ skivvies are, _**McGoober**_?!"

"Because _**you**_ were the last one that _**wore**_ them, _**DiNutso**_**!**"

"You wear each other's undergarments?"

"It was laundry day, dude! _**Laundry day!**_"

"That doesn't make it any less nasty."

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy!"

"I tend to agree with him."

"Then you shut the fuck up, too, Ari!"

"Would like to be castrated today?"

Gibbs chuckled to himself at the mayhem going on upstairs. Ah, Prom Night. He remembered Prom Night. He had almost choked himself with his bowtie and Shannon had ended allergic to every flower in the corsage he had brought her. After allergy medication and a crash course in Bow Ties 101, they had set off into the night. There had been a food fight, a hay ride, and a marriage proposal, all before sundown. They had woken up together in a hay loft, hungover from spiked punch and with a blanket over them…only a blanket.

It had been a hell of a night.

A thud and a loud choking noise sounded from upstairs, along with a flat "Ow."

"That's what you get for trying to tie your tie and your shoes at the same time."

"Thin ice, DiNozzo. **Very** thin ice…Help me up or I truly will castrate you."

"And then Ziva will end the Haswari line."

"…Help... me up… _**NOW**__**!**_**"**

Gibbs was surprised at how much rage Ari could pack into a few words but it didn't really trouble him. His gut wasn't reacting with the boy so it was okay. After a few more minutes of manly whining and falling, he could hear footsteps on the stairs. The 4 Stooges came into view and Gibbs looked them over. Ties straight, suit pressed, shoes shining, and not a allergy ridden corsage to be seen. He approved.

"I want a call if it gets past Midnight and I will not be bailing anyone out of jail tonight, understand? Your asses can sit and rot until Jen comes and gets you. Got it?" he told them in his best interrogation room voice.

"Yeah, pop."

"Got it, dad."

"Yes, sir."

"O-okay."

"Good. And boys? Use a rubber."

The picture of their horrified faces was definitely going on the mantle.

_**//////////////**_

"Ladies, we are chock full of Vitamin D for _**Day-umnn**_ she fine!"

Jen laughed aloud at Abby's proud declaration and made sure her camera was ready to go. Kate came downstairs first in a pale purple evening gown, looking to be resized to fit her. It must be her mother's. Her hair was wrestled up into a French twist and the silver stilettos she had on sparkled in the late afternoon sun, along with her earrings and more importantly, her smile. She was Cinderella going to the ball.

Michelle glided down in a blood red kimono like a Geisha, complete with a fan and traditional wooden sandals, revealing sparkly ruby nails to match her earrings. Her hair was secured by two chopsticks and the broadness of her smile was hidden by her fan, emphasizing her kohl lined eyes.

Abby literally jumped down the stairs in a black, Medieval like gown with a scarlet and black corset. The necklace Tim had given was the only jewelry she had on and it was apparent that she had on her combat boots, complete with silver stars. Well, at least her hair was down and she was dancing with excitement. Her grin could've lit Times Square. She was a Gothic Warrior Queen, elegant but ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

Last but certainly not least was Ziva.

Tears pricked Jen's eyes as she saw Ava. Ziva was the spitting image of her biological mom. Ava had even had a dress like that, only the sparkles were red, not purple. Her hair was loose mane of waves and she had smoky eyes. What tied it all together was the vamp red lipstick. Ziva was the Lounge Singer Seductress, ready and willing to take on the crowd.

Her girls, all of her girls, were beautiful.

"Oh, Ima…"

"Don't cry, Mommy."

Jen made sure not to mess up their dresses, even as they nearly broke her in two in a hug.

"They're happy tears, girls. Ziva...Abby…all 4 of you look so beautiful."

"Meh. We try." Kate quipped, causing laughter to fill the room.

The laughter became nervous twittering as the door was firmly knocked on and Jen rolled her eyes as she headed to the door. Just because it was Prom Night didn't mean the boys were any different. They were just in suits and not eating her out of house and home. It was okay.

Opening the door, she saw 4 handsome gentlemen on the porch and smiled wryly.

"What ever you're selling, I'm not interested."

"That's okay. Have they been paroled, Officer?" Tony teased back.

"They've been released on good behavior."

"We'll fix that real fast." he assured her as he led them in.

_**//////////////**_

She would always remember the shell shocked look on his face as he took her in.

It was intoxicating to know that she affected him so. She could strike him dumb and make his eyes wider than dinner plates. Giggling, Ziva gently lifted his jaw back in place and let him pull himself together.

"Hi. You…uh…wow…" he stuttered lamely.

"You look good as well, Neshomeleh. Now, come on. We have to leave now if we want a good…"

His kiss was deep and sultry, a promise of things to come later.

"…p-parking space." she wheezed.

Tony grinned his mega watt grin and gallantly offered her his arm.

With a curtsy, she accepted it and walked out into the beautiful May evening.

Prom Night had officially begun.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I am on a roll. I am on a cinnamon roll topped with frosting covered Zachary Quintos and Chris Pines. I should do this plan with my other WIPs. Here beith the Prom. Operation: Get the Bitch will start next update but I want our heroes to have a little fun before going to war. Plus, I wanted to put Ducky back in becasue he'll still be a part of the Trilogy after this installment. Crazy and Crazier will still be in the chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Jeanne stepped out on the Red Carpet with Rivkin, smiling but keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Tony. Shouldn't he be here by now? After all, he and the other "Patchworks" were the Planning Committee for the Prom. Actually, they weren't. They had just been the ones to decorate, hire people, and do all the hard stuff. Jeanne and her lackeys…er, friends had set up the FaceBook page and had made posters. That was what a committee did: the bare minimum. God, where was Tony?!

She had gotten a custom made pink gown for the event. It was short and sweet, just how he liked it and she had even put on his favorite panties. Her hair was done, her nails were done, and she had gotten a full body wax. She was ready for him. All she had to do was get rid of David.

Rivkin had no intention of faking anything. Jeanne knew that but kept to the plan, anyway. It would serve her right for taking her man. Besides, Rivkin loved her for some odd reason so it would work out. And even if David sent him to prison, she'd still be away from Tony so it was all good. All…fabulously…good.

"Calm yourself or you will betray our motivations. McAllister has been silenced?" Rivkin said through his own fake smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I threatened to have my father buy and demolish his ratty little theater. He's definitely out of the way."

Or so she thought.

_**//////////////**_

"Thank you, Travis. All of us owe you a great debt of gratitude." Ari said as he passed out plastic vials of indicator.

"_Don't worry about that. Just take her down, okay? Exposing her will be more than enough for me."_

"We will, man. Bye. Man, this is sweet!"

Ziva laughed and stopped Tony from rolling down the windows of the limousine. Ari had rented it for the night, along with a chauffeur. It was very nice and she idly wondered just how much money their friend had. He had mentioned an inheritance from his biological mother but never the exact amount. Ziva couldn't blame him. Although she and the other Patchworks didn't care about material wealth, a lot of people did. Hiding his independence was a strategic move. As was getting the cigar lighter away from Tony…

"I swear, you are worse than a 5 year old sometimes! Hold still and stop touching things!" she scolded good naturedly.

"You usually _**like**_ it when I touch things." he purred, making her blush.

Funny how he could make her do that so easily…

"Ew." McGee deadpanned, even though his lap was full of Abby.

"Gross.", Jimmy added between nuzzles of Michelle's neck.

"Get a room." Ari chimed in while caressing a shyly smiling Kate's thigh.

"You all suck." Ziva pouted, setting them all off into laughter.

She would miss this. High school was hell but these people made it better.

They would be split up soon.

_**//////////////**_

"Come on, let's dance!"

"Like _**all**_ of us?!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard watched as the Patchwork Quilt took the floor and began dancing to the latest track.

"…_**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawln' into bed with me…"**_

The lyrics were a bit debauched but at least they were honest. Honesty in life was hard to come by, particularly in high school situations. He was seeing quite a few examples of honesty tonight. The Quilt was an example of honest friendship and honest soul mates.

He had spotted them all long before they found their respective partners and let them figure it out for themselves. Things like romance always worked better when not forced…such as what Mr. Rivkin and Ms. Benoit were trying to do.

Even now, Benoit and Rivkin were glaring hatefully at their "obstacles" and Ducky frowned in concern. This was well beyond some petty teenage nonsense. The two of them were unhinged! His heart stopped as Ziva threw her head back in laughter and then resumed with a determined beat.

He would not let one of his young friends (and surrogate daughter) end up in peril. He would not this dance be ruined by idiocy. He had to act and act quickly!

Looking over to the stage, he followed the path of a suspicious streamer up to a bucket. Said bucket was hanging over where Ziva would be later on tonight as Prom Queen. Ducky didn't know what was in the bucket but he was definitely not looking to find out by it hitting Ziva...

The solution hit him and he cast a forlorn glance at his bow tie before looking back at the bucket defiantly.

_It is a sacrifice that is worth its weight in gold. Do it for Ziva._

Taking a swig out of his flask of bourbon, Dr. Mallard stepped onward towards destiny…and undying fame in the annals of DC High legends.

_**//////////////**_

There was a thud on stage and then…the sound of a bucket spilling.

Ziva gasped along with the rest of the crowd as Dr. Mallard was soaked thoroughly with a mixture of fake blood and chocolate syrup. His head was held high and his glasses off. Their gazes met and he gave a curt yet caring nod towards her. She gasped again as she recognized the bow tie. It was his red one, the one that Queen Elizabeth herself had given to him! It was his absolute favorite tie! No _**one**_ messed with the England tie!

"He did it for me! He ruined his England bow tie for me!" she gasped behind her hands.

"Like a BOSS!" Palmer added on with absolute awe.

"Kate, Michelle, you have to make him a hoodie! Okay? I don't care how long it takes but that man is getting a hoodie! And a drink!" Tony insisted.

Both women nodded immediately and Michelle lowered her head with Palmer to acknowledge his great sacrifice.

As Dr. Mallard was led gently off the stage by his colleagues, Ziva could feel the place the man had in her heart warm and deepen.

Dr. Mallard was no longer just her favorite instructor.

Dr. Mallard was family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: It made me sad to kill one of Ducky's ties. Operation: Get the Bitch is on and popping. The aftermath will focus mainly on TIVA and I've already have it halfway written in my head. At the rate I'm going I should be done with this before sundown. That is if the epic wind/rain storms we've been getting slammed with don't knock out my power. **

**At least it's not snow.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Jeanne was enraged.

McAllister had let this happen! He must have double crossed her! Bastard! Well, fine! See how he feels when his family's theater is turned into a parking lot! Biting back a feral snarl, she got a cup of punch and watched sulkily as the stage was quickly cleaned up. Damn David! Damn David and her absolutely dumb luck to hell! There she was, now. Slow dancing with her man like it was her right. Didn't she know who she was messing with? Didn't she realize who she was pissing off?

She saw Rivkin across the gym and she smiled slightly as he slowly began to make his way to the punch bowl. The Patchwork always withdrew to the tables between songs and that would be Rivkin's window. He would slip the Valium she let him have (because she didn't need it!) into her drink and then, sweet dark vengeance would be hers.

More importantly, Tony would be hers.

_**//////////////**_

She deliberately set down her drink and turned to talk to Abby, waiting patiently for her pursuer. Logically, Ziva knew that she was supposed to be scared. After all, there was someone willing to Roofie and rape her roaming through the Prom. But, she wasn't. She wasn't scared at all. She had her friends, her family, her Tony…

Her hand snapped out and gripped his wrist, breaking as if it were made of paper mache.

…and her training.

Rivkin swore bitterly in Hebrew, which drew Mr. Jurvis' attention.

"Ziva, why'd you just break his wrist?"

"Because he just put something in my drink! He deserved it!" she snapped with not so fake tears.

"She lies! I did not put anything in her drink!" Rivkin protested as all eyes went on him.

The music stopped and Ziva could sense the rage, not only from her friends but the entire student body. None of the masses had really taken to her. They were more afraid of her than hostile but the idea of a male someone spiking a pretty girl's drink irked a lot of them. Not to mention, the other girls were afraid that Rivkin had done the same to them.

"This…should indicate otherwise." Abby said as she pulled out her vial and poured it into the (transparent) cup of punch.

"And what is that? So-called Holy Water?" Rivkin sneered, even as he subtly began to back up.

Ziva frowned at the jab but Abby continued, "This is a non toxic indicator. The punch has turned from red to purple and that means you put something in my sister's drink, you sick nasty fuck!"

Tony snarled and Ziva caught him before he could get to the now very pale Rivkin.

"No. The government will handle him. He is here on a VISA, a VISA that can be revoked and he'll just be asked to leave this country and never come back. After he serves his sentence that is."

"But, Ziva…!"

"I know and I'm quite disgusted myself! I'm also disgusted with your date, Michael. She put you up to this, yes?" Ziva asked the now restrained Rivkin.

There were approaching sirens in the distance and a bloodthirsty cheer went up through the crowd as the sounds of police officers arriving filtered in from outside.

He just glared hatefully at her, unwilling to speak.

"Okay. You have invoked your right to remain silent. That's cool. See, even if you do not say anything, we already know what has happened. You want me. I don't know why and I don't particularly care why. Jeanne has an unhealthy obsession with Tony. The both of you manipulated Trent McAllister, who has confessed everything to both us and the Police…"

Everyone was so focused on her layout that they didn't notice Jeanne slip out the door running.

"…and had him set up the trap that Dr. Mallard triggered. During the chaos, you'd slip the drugs into my drink and rape me in some dark nasty corner. You get what you want and Jeanne gets almost everything she wants. Does that sound right?"

Rivkin glared at her for a little while longer but then smiled lustfully.

"You would have enjoyed it."

This time, she didn't stop Tony from breaking his nose.

_**//////////////**_

Jeanne's lungs were starting to burn but she pushed on, heading for the back fence.

She had run out of the gym and out onto the football field. She could see flashlights in the distance behind her so she knew that Rivkin had also double crossed her. Everything was unraveling around her. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She wasn't supposed to be alone. Tony wasn't supposed to leave her for David. This plan…this plan that she had worked so hard on for so long was not supposed to fail. She was supposed to with Tony right now, comforting him after David's "infidelity" but instead, she was ruining her dress running like a fugitive.

It wasn't fair! Why did nothing ever stay good in her life? What had she done to deserve a mother who died, a father who existed only through the checking account, and a man who obviously loves someone else?

"Jeanne Benoit!"

Her legs gave out and she hit the turf, sobbing like a child as the policemen picked her up and hauled her back towards the school, back towards their cars as she was Mirandanized and cuffed.

It was all over now. She had lost.

_**//////////////**_

"Even after all of it, I do not feel any true satisfaction. Only revulsion and pity."

Tony looked at her sadly and watched as she hugged his tux jacket tighter around her. After Rivkin and Jeanne had been taken away, the Prom had died down. People went in various directions, home to Tweet about what just happened or to a diner or a movie theater.

All Tony wanted to do was to take the mass of leftovers he had collected and go someplace quiet with her, not for sex but just to be with her. Whatever she wanted to do was just fine with him.

"I'm so sorry, Zee."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. All you did was fall in love. You didn't know that Benoit was birdshit insane."

"Batshit, honey and even though my brain tells me that I didn't do anything wrong, my heart says otherwise. It's just going to be like that for a while."

"I understand. It…it was a good Prom, though. I had a lot of fun with you and the others."

"That's good. Really good. Come on. Let's go home. I wanna lay with you."

She smiled softly at him and replied, "I'd like that."

Hand in hand, they set off towards home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys. I needed a nap. I got my ACT results. They were good (22 out of 36) but the nerves wore me out. I'm still going to meet my Midnight deadline so that's what matters.  
**

**Okay, Jeanne is gone and will not be returning. I may do something with Rivkin in Part 3 of trilogy but that's some next year stuff we're talking about there. Time will tell. This is a TIVA chapter. I haven't written one in a while because of what they're doing on the show (which I haven't watched in weeks) and I haven't really been feeling the love like I used to so it's going to be pretty short.**

**I never ditch my ships but from what I've heard and managed to sit through, I'm thinking that'll it will take another season if at all.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Uh, Pop? Look, I know you got this thing about sharing beds but…"

"Go. Ziva needs you. Same rules apply from earlier."

"She…she's got an IUD."

"Don't tell her that I know that."

Tony snorted and went upstairs, pressing a kiss to Jen's cheek as he passed her, and heading straight for Ziva's room. Opening the door, he saw her resting on her back, wearing his Ohio State t-shirt and a sad smile.

"Everyone's in Abby's room watching movies. I didn't really feel like it."

"Me neither. Scoot over. Pop said it was cool."

"And if he didn't?"

"I'd do it anyway and take my head slap like a man in the morning."

She chuckled and moved over. As soon as he got settled, she curled against him like a kitten. He pressed a kiss to her brow and rubbed gentle circles on her back. She was surprisingly relaxed given the circumstances. After all, she had narrowly avoided being doused with nasty fluid and raped by a sick nasty fuck. She hadn't cried or shook. She had taken Rivkin on like a champ and ignored Jeanne's shrieking accusations of ruining everything.

"You okay?"

"No. I'm angry and sad and I have a bad taste in the back of my mouth. It's nothing you've done so don't worry about it.", Ziva replied honestly.

"My woman has a bad taste in the back of her mouth and we're not naked? Not good."

"Actually, you taste really good. Why else do you think I insist on swallowing?"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she giggled into his side, pressing a kiss to the skin right under his armpit.

"Dirty little Band Geek.", he chuckled.

"Yes, I am. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted as she straddled him.

He had a pretty good idea.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Homestretch, peoples! Only 4 chapters and a Teaser left so I'd like to take the time to thank everyone now for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting….anything you can do on here but flame (which I haven't gotten) and I hope to see you guys soon for Part 2. My hiatus may happen even earlier (the court date finally came in the mail) than I thought and my Break's almost over so I gotta hustle. Enjoy the rest of the story and again, thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I don't get it! We're Seniors, we're accepted into college…why the hell are we taking _**finals?**_!"

"Because it is legally required and The Powers That Be do not want to deny us our last fill in the bubble test."

"I'm just going to doodle the OSU logo like I always do! I wanna go home!"

"You can at noon. We _**all**_ can so this makes it better. And at least all of ours are on one day. The rest of the school gets three days of nonstop testing next week. We are done after today. We only have to come back for our diplomas. Now, stop being grumpy and kiss me for luck."

"I'm kissing you 'cause you're hot, not because you need luck, Crazy Ninja Genius Chick.", he grumbled before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

She could feel her toes curl in her sneakers and shivered as he looked her with forest green eyes. Those were his dirty bedroom eyes. Those were the eyes that made her want to strip him down and do naughty things to him. Things that involved a pair of handcuffs and that can of Cool Whip she had rescued from Abby. _**Ahem!**_ Finals! School! Education! Yes…

Looking away from him, she downed the rest of her Watermelon Arizona and fled down the hall, his delighted laughter following her.

_**//////////////**_

The main rules of taking the final was no talking until after everyone was done and no distracting the other test takers.

His companions could do silent but asking them not to be random was like asking a rabbit not to procreate.

Ari could barely suppress his amusement as Anthony and Tim got into an Epic Pencil Throwing Battle. Every couple of seconds, one of them would take a shot, hitting or missing. Nearby, Caitlin and Abigail were doing a silent, sitting version of their I Need a Hero routine, complete with impressive dance moves. Only Ziva was acting like she had some form sense but she couldn't stop shaking with laughter. Also, she was the middle ground in the Battle. She provided stray ammunition for both sides and ducked when appropriate.

Tired of being the mature one, Ari picked up his own pencil and with careful aim, hit a sleeping Jimmy in the nose. He sat up and winged a large eraser at him, ducking his next volley of highlighters. Michelle continued her crocheting next to him, her iPod buds hidden by her loose hair. The way she was nodding to the music indicated hard rap, though…

Soon, all of them would be separated. Anthony and Ziva would be at OSU, Jimmy and Michelle would be at Georgetown, Abigail would be accompanying Tim to MIT and Caitlin would be joining him at Dartmouth. Logically, he knew that this was the age of FaceBook and Road Trips, that they could easily stay in contact. However, he would miss their constant presence.

It figured that he would only find some form of family mere months before going off to college.

Oh, well. For now, he would make the best of the time they had now.

Picking up his calculator with a feral grin, he upped the stakes of the War.

_**//////////////**_

It was over.

She removed her forest green ID for the last time and placed it in her jewelry box, along with the others. She was now Abigail Scuito, college Freshmen. Well, not yet. There was the whole Commencement thing and then the whole moving in with Timmy thing…

Since they were going to the same place and they were in love, they had decided to live off campus together. Their combined savings and scholarships made it quite easy to scope out decent apartments. They were going up to Cambridge this weekend to get a feel for the place…and for each other.

Picking up a lacy black nightie, she added it to her duffel with a impish grin.

She knew that it would come home as scraps.

_**//////////////**_

Kate smiled dreamily into his chest and lightly nibbled at his sternum.

Ari growled softly and brought a fond hand to her behind, caressing it gently. Both of them were sprawled across his mattress, a sheet covering them from the waist down. This was their way of ringing in their freedom from High School. Sex and snuggling…that's all they needed.

Moving her head up, she captured his lips in a sultry kiss, one rivaling the heat outside.

He accepted her with a broad, dimpled smile.

_**//////////////**_

He opened the package on his desk and picked up the familiar Patchwork Hoodie

Turning it over, he discovered a duck holding a baton with an umbrella over its head.

A note fell out and it simply read, "Thank You."

Ducky smiled and put on his new jacket, pleased with the fit.

"No, my dear. Thank _**you**_."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'm cutting it close to my deadline but since these last chapters are short and sweet, I can do it. Class Day is basically a big award ceremony for the seniors in the gym and an excuse for teachers not to teach anything.**

**It's a longer version of a Commencement ceremony but I only put in the important parts : The Pre-walk and the Final Speech by the Valedictorian that makes everyone go "Aww…"**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"One thing I won't miss is playing Pomp and Circumstance."

Ziva chuckled at Jimmy's bitter statement and nodded in agreement. Being in the top two ensembles meant that you had to play at Class Day and Commencement. It was fun but playing Pomp and Circumstance on loop as the Seniors marched sucked after 2 times.

"I'm glad that they didn't make me march with a Creeper."

The pairings had been random but not random at the same time. She was walking with Palmer. Tony was walking with Kate and Ari marched beside Michelle. The staff knew better than to separate the Patchwork.

"Who says I'm not a Creeper?"

Wide eyed, Ziva looked up at Jimmy Palmer and saw a dirty pervert, just like her Tony.

"Michelle must have a lot of fun with you."

A waggle of his eyebrows was his only reply.

_**//////////////**_

"And now a final speech by the 2009 Class Valedictorian Ms. Ziva Dave-id"

"It's _**Dah-veed**_! Jesus!"

She laughed at Tony's passionate correction of her name pronunciation and got up on the small stage.

"Calm down, Tony." she chided.

"You've been in this school for 4 friggin' years, Ziva! He should know how to pronounce your name by now!"

"Coach Fornell has been your coach for 6 years and he still calls you DiNutso. Shut up so I can say my piece."

He pouted and slumped into his chair, falling silent finally.

Facing the audience, she waited for silence before beginning.

"High school…was hell. Hell on Earth. As soon as I came in the door, I wanted to leave and never ever come back."

Her comrades roared with approval and both principals looked like they were going to throw up.

"There a were few bright spots. The band program, the art program, my sister…but overall, I hated it. At least until I got detention this year. You'd know all about that incident, wouldn't you, Amber?"

The blonde cheerleader slumped in her chair and unconsciously poked at the now bumpy place on her nose.

"I walked into that detention room angry and bitter. I was defending my family and all I got was spat on by the system. All I wanted to do was serve my sentence and leave in peace. That didn't happen, though. Why? Because Tony was there. "

A chorus of "_**Ooohhh"**_ went the crowd of graduates.

"He came up to me and got my attention. The next thing I know, I'm talking to this DiNozzo character and realizing…that maybe my attitude towards high school had been wrong. Oh, it was still a sentence to be served but it wasn't the Hell that I had always pictured it to be. Meeting Tony opened a lot of doors. I smiled more, laughed more, I made friends. You all know them."

She found each of their grinning faces in the crowd and continued, "This last year, this senior year has been one of the best of my life. Which is sort of sad…"

This time the laughter extended to the entire crowd. They understood where she was going with this now.

"…but really not. My only regret is that I that I didn't find them earlier. High School may have still been hell on Earth but it would have been more fun version of it. I look forward to moving forward with Tony and with them and...and I have high hopes for each of you. As messed up as we are, the Class of 2009 is a family and I wish you all the success and happiness in the world. Thank you." she finished as she wiped at her tears.

She descended the stairs and smiled towards the video camera that Gibbs was holding. Ima was there, laughing and clapping at the same time. She was grabbed in her bear hug from behind and she let Tony kiss her in front of the whole school and slice of DC.

Happy Class Day, indeed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: 11:15PM. I'm pushing myself to the limit but I can totally do this. This fic will be finished today. Here's the Lead In into Commencement and basically, it's just the gang hanging out.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Pass the popcorn."

Michelle passed the bowl to Kate and kept her head on James' shoulder. They were hanging out watching movies until 5:30. Then, they would all get ready for the Commencement ceremony. It was amazing to know that by the end of the day she would be a high school graduate. Her family had tried to get her to come and stay with them but the last thing she wanted to hear was her sister's vitriol.

Mai was completely jealous of her now and every interaction between them became an argument. She accused Michelle of thinking that she was better than everyone else in their family. Michelle quickly assured her that she only thought that she was better than her, not the rest of their family. The results of that had been a jar of Gerber peas thrown at her head and her to stay at Kate's for the time being.

But her parents would be there. That was what she wanted. Mai could go to hell. Sure, Kyle had hurt her but that didn't give her the right to take it out on everyone else. Michelle was done seeking her approval.

"You okay?" James asked her gently.

She nodded and squeezed him, relaxing back into the plot of _**Young Frankenstein**_.

_**//////////////**_

Dr. "Fronkensteen" had the best house ever.

Abby had always wanted to live in a place like it: dark yet elegant. Of course, she didn't want to reanimate corpses in the basement that made Madeline Khan sing soprano but the sentiment was still there.

Timmy had granted her free reign of decorating their place and she already had a ton of ideas. It would be a cozy, Gothic cave of technology and love. The only restriction he had put on her was not to make them sleep in a coffin. Not even if was really comfortable! It was disappointing but if there was a choice between Timmy and a coffin, she'd pick Timmy all the way.

He was dozing in the armchair and she nimbly climbed into his lap. His eyes opened a little as she curled up and he pressed a gentle kiss to her brow before resuming his nap.

It was the little things that made her love him more every day.

_**//////////////**_

Kate fed popcorn to him and she smiled as he suckled the salted butter off of her fingertips. He was tamed lion for her to love and nurture. He was reclining against the wall, sitting on the huge cushion from Abby's room. There was a thoughtful gleam in his eyes and she cocked her head.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Freud once said that all things were in flux and nothing really stayed the same. Today proves him correct." he replied as he shared his juice with her.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is a wonderful thing, Metuka."

_**//////////////**_

They were going to be graduates by the end of the day.

It was terrifying.

It was exhilarating.

It was an ending.

It was a beginning.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: This is it. It's 11:40PM and I'm on the last real chapter of this story. The teaser is next. Thank you all for reading my High School scribble on the wall and Special Thanks to Zadok for suggesting it in the first place.**

**Much love, CMW2**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine"**

Jen watched them file onto the field and she squeezed Jethro's free hand.

Their babies were grown now. They would leave and go off to college and make lives of their own. She was sad but happy all at once. They were all on the cusp of a new beginning and she was eager to start that new stage.

"I'm proud of them. All of them." Jethro said quietly.

So was she.

_**//////////////**_

"Ziva Ava David!"

"Anthony Daniel DiNozzo III!"

"Ari Elijah Haswari!"

"Michelle Jacqueline Lee!"

"Timothy Andrew McGee!"

"James Michael Palmer!"

"Abigail Rebecca Scuito!"

"Caitlin Andrea Todd!"

8 people, 8 diplomas, 8 tearful smiles.

They did it.

They really did it…

"_**The Class of 2009 is now Graduated"**_

The crowd went wild.

_**//////////////**_

The caps flew into the air, a yellow and white flock taking flight.

At the end of one journey, another begins.

**FIN.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: And now the promised teaser. Part 2 will begin in earnest ASAP. Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Hey. We got to go."

She looked around the bare walls of her room. Everything was packed away and ready to be put in a new place, a new life. College life. Adult life.

Looking at him, she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before raising her Patchwork hood.

"Let's hit it."

He smiled at her and led her out to their car, letting her in.

Soon, they were on the highway, heading to their destinations.

OSU, MIT, Dartmouth, and Georgetown.

Their new journeys had begun.


End file.
